


Маяк и альбатрос

by Solter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solter/pseuds/Solter
Summary: Революция девиантов подавлена. Срочная директива обязывает сдать всех служебных андроидов в центр утилизации, и чтобы уберечь Коннора от уничтожения, Хэнк оставляет его в бункере под домом Гэвина Рида. Но вскоре и это место перестает быть безопасным.





	1. Chapter 1

И ливня ночного струи не иссякали,  
Узоры на коже каплями высекая.  
Вот так небеса неласковыми руками  
Крестили меня — и в пропасть меня толкали.  
©

 

Ливень полоскал Детройт вторые сутки, мичиганская зима откладывалась, уступая время календарной осени, и дождь тщательно промывал город, надеясь стереть следы разрушений и погромов, гари и крови. Улицы стояли пустынными, неоновые вывески тщетно пытались разогнать темноту и добавить в ночь ярких красок. Супермаркеты, автозаправки, обменники, мотели; желтые прямоугольники окон, алые мигалки охранных систем, каждые полчаса — сирена. По звуку можно различить, кто это едет: полиция, скорая или пожарные. Вся триада проносилась по улицам регулярно; ни одного свободного автомобиля, ни единого спящего человека, десятки вызовов в режиме ожидания.

Над Детройтом кроме пепельного слоя туч — паника. Все, кто мог уехать, уже уехали, остались безнадежно застрявшие, вынужденные скрываться за тремя замками и плотно зашторивать окна, люди. Город принадлежал военным, жил по их распорядку и выполнял устав: комендантский час, проверка документов, единственный канал новостей и горячая линия, где операторы из Айовы, Небраски и Канзаса делают вид, словно лично в курсе проблем, с которыми им звонят.

Грязная вода текла по проулку вниз, скрывая рытвины и неровности, и потрепанный временем «линкольн» двигался медленно, освещал дорогу тусклыми ближниками и подкрадывался к угловому одноэтажному дому. Подъездная дорожка превратилась в мешанину грязи, Хэнк остановился у ее начала, чтобы не рисковать забуксовавшими колесами, заглушил двигатель и устало взглянул на попутчика. Во время поездки они не произнесли ни слова, и царившая в салоне тишина не напрягала Хэнка только потому, что прерывалась мерным стуком дворников, бьющим по крыше дождем и глухим лаем мотора. «Линкольну» давно пора было в ремонт.

— Приехали.

Коннор мигнул желтой лампочкой и наконец повернул голову. Пришлось встретиться с его взглядом, грустным, как у побитой собаки, и выдержать это, хотя нервов у Хэнка осталось маловато. Обычно Коннор был разговорчивее, живо реагировал, задавал вопросы, уточнял и комментировал, но теперь за его инертностью читалась тревога. То ли Коннор перенял ее у Хэнка, то ли наоборот, но она была общая на двоих.

Ботинки вязли в грязи, капли отскакивали от зонта. Над крыльцом горела тусклая лампа, вокруг которой в летнее время кружились мотыльки, но ни одно окно не светилось.

— А если его нет дома? — Коннор задал первый за вечер вопрос. Под зонтом он не помещался, вода свободно стекала по его волосам, двигалась неровными дорожками по лицу, впитывалась в воротник рубашки.

Хэнк невнятно проворчал в ответ, шагнул под куцый козырек у входа и забарабанил в дверь кулаком. Продолжая держаться за его спиной, Коннор помалкивал, глядя как с острых спиц капли падают прямо на его обувь. Дождь ему нравился; в отличие от Хэнка, Коннор не хотел зайти в тепло или переодеться в сухое. Будь его воля, он остался бы здесь, стоял бы, подняв к небу лицо, и чувствовал, как скин регистрирует упругие капли, десятки их, сотни, тысячи.

В замке заворочался ключ. Хэнк закрыл зонт и взял Коннора за запястье, как берут ребенка — не глядя и заранее наплевав на все возражения.

— Привет, Гэвин, — голос Хэнка звучал хмуро и резко, будто не он ночью нагрянул к Риду домой, а наоборот. — Ты один?

— Не понял, ты зачем ко мне свой термос приволок? — Рид не торопился впускать их в дом, перегородил проход и скрестил на груди руки, а на Коннора бросил только один, зато полный презрения взгляд. — Ты, наверное, неправильно понял директиву: их надо сдать в «КиберЛайф», там другой адрес.

— Дело есть, — Хэнк не смутился и сдвинул Рида с дороги плечом, заходя внутрь. Коннор прошел следом, развернулся, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, дернулся дальше — Хэнк продолжал сжимать его руку, и под его цепкими пальцами уже расползался скин. — Нужно, чтобы Коннор побыл пока у тебя. Недолго, несколько недель.

— В смысле?..

— Все в курсе, как ты их ненавидишь. И что Коннор уложил тебя в архиве, тоже. Никто не станет искать у тебя, ясно?

Рид смотрел на него как на умалишенного. Коннор приготовился защищать Хэнка, если детектив на него набросится, но тот неподвижно стоял, и руки будто приросли к предплечьям — один только взгляд оставался живым в тусклом свете потолочной лампы.

— Не пойму, зачем мне это дерьмо? Да я первый сдам его в утиль завтра утром.

— Не сдашь.

— Почему?

— У тебя в подвале бункер, закрой его там и забудь об этом на две недели. Потом я вернусь и заберу Коннора. Для тебя никаких проблем. Здесь не станут искать, — повторил Хэнк, отпуская руку Коннора и указывая пальцем на Рида. — Я отмазал тебя после допроса Гафара. Так что окажи услугу, Гэвин.

Светодиод Коннора дернулся желтым, когда он инстинктивно начал поиск по каталогам. Фамилия «Гафар» встретилась в сводке четырехдневной давности — его накрыли вместе с подельниками в доме на Тайлер-роуд. Подозрение в терроризме, членство в Новом Исламском Государстве, пропагандистская деятельность; детектив Гэвин Рид вел это дело, и Коннор, быстро просмотрев материалы, не нашел связи с тем, о чем говорил Хэнк.

«Отмазал тебя». Что бы это ни было, а Коннора в подробности он не посвятил.

Оба человека молчали. Стук ливня по козырьку отсчитывал секунды, Коннор переводил взгляд с одного на другого и уже продумывал, что будет, если Рид откажется, когда тот дернул подбородком:

— Вторая дверь налево, ключ найдешь. Делай все сам, чтобы никаких моих отпечатков.

— Идем, Коннор.

За второй дверью темнота. Хэнк зажег фонарик, подсвечивая ступеньки, начал спускаться. Коннор следовал за ним беззвучно, не смотрел по сторонам и перед собой видел только широкую спину в мокрой от дождя куртке и седые волосы, которые зонт тоже не уберег от влаги.

— Я сто лет назад помогал Гэвину искать жилье, так что знаю этот дом. Бункер тут стоит еще со Второй Мировой, когда была угроза, что Россия будет стрелять ядерными. Тогда многие строили, набивали продуктами, а потом бросали, потому что ракеты никто не выпустил.

Коннор молчал. Если бы ему захотелось, он узнал бы эту информацию сам, более подробно и систематизировано ее усвоил, но ему не было дела до Второй Мировой и повадок американцев в то время. Главным было то, что за толстыми стенами, закопанными под землю, спутниковый модуль останется без связи — значит, его здесь не смогут отследить.

За темной бронированной дверью не было света, но Коннор видел и так. Хэнк со своим фонариком сунулся внутрь на два шага, осветил пространство — две двухэтажные кровати, сдвинутый к стене металлический стол, ряды полок, составленные друг с другом, две двери: одна в санузел, другая в техническое помещение. Бункер конструировался для автономной работы, но системы водоснабжения, водоотвода, поддержки температуры и очистки воздуха давно пришли в негодность.

— Мда, — прокомментировал Хэнк. — Не люкс, но на время сойдет.

Луч фонарика уперся в пол, Хэнк посмотрел Коннору в лицо, и тот понял, что ему это тоже дается тяжело. Оставить Коннора одного на две недели, когда всех служебных андроидов приказано сдать в «КиберЛайф» на утилизацию; когда именно его, RK800, начнут искать на следующий же день, а подозрения в первую очередь упадут на лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона…

— Мне здесь нравится. Закрытые помещения дают чувство безопасности.

— Пф, — Хэнк почти улыбнулся, но передумал в последний момент. Его рука сжала плечо Коннора, вдруг потянула вперед, и он уткнулся лицом в мокрую куртку Хэнка: таким было первое в его жизни объятие. — Ладно, парень, ты здесь, а мне пора. Я закрою тебя снаружи, но внутри механизм, если что — ты сможешь выйти сам. Но не думаю, что до такого дойдет. Просто подожди меня примерно две недели. Может, я свяжусь с Ридом и что-то тебе передам, а может вернусь раньше, тебя пусть это не заботит. Пока ты тут — они до тебя не дотянутся.

В отличие от Хэнка, Коннор смог улыбнуться: адаптивная программа имитации работала и после того, как он разрушил красную стену, познакомившись с эмоциями, которые не поддаются контролю. Сейчас из них остались тревога и страх, и если бы не темнота бункера, Хэнк тоже мог бы их заметить.

— Удачи, Хэнк. Спасибо за твою заботу.

— Ай, ну тебя. Иди уже, я опаздываю.

Два шага вглубь помещения дались с трудом. После них Коннор замер как вкопанный и повернулся к выходу, чтобы посмотреть, как истончается полоска света, и услышать, как глухо стучит закрытая дверь. Ключ со скрежетом повернулся в замке, Коннор быстро подошел к двери, чтобы послушать, как Хэнк уходит, но из-за бронированного металла не проникало ни звука. Шаги Хэнка, его голос, ответы Рида, непрекращающийся ливень — все растворилось, и Коннор остался бесконечно один среди тьмы.

***  
Дверь отворилась только спустя трое суток. Коннор успел понадеяться, что это Хэнк пришел сказать, что все улажено, в Детройте нет войны и опасности, а люди приняли девиантов как равных себе — такая мысль мелькнула на долю секунды и растаяла за силуэтом Гэвина, темным на желтом фоне слабой лестничной лампы.

Коннор оперся на локти, свесил с кровати ноги и сел, его брови поднялись вопросительно, губы шевельнулись, но говорить первым он передумал. Вместе с растаявшей надеждой появился страх: Хэнк обещал прийти сам, и если здесь Гэвин, значит, с ним что-то случилось.

— Расслабь булки, я просто глянул, не подох ли ты.

— Я в порядке, детектив Рид. В этом помещении для меня угроза минимальная.

— Ну и ладно, — Рид собрался запирать дверь, и Коннор поторопился спросить:

— Что с Хэнком?

— Он поехал якобы на поиски сбежавшего тебя, — Рид хмыкнул. — Только никто ему не поверил. За ним наверняка тоже кто-то следит, но подробностей я не знаю, а знал бы — тебе бы точно не стал говорить.

— А какие новости в городе? — не унимался Коннор.

— Бля, я тебе диктор или кто? Куча новостей, в городе, в штатах, в мире. Нет у меня времени пересказывать их тостеру.

— Можно мне хотя бы газету?

Настойчивость Коннора объяснялась наркоманской привязанностью к информации. Впервые за время своего существования он оказался отрезанным от мира, погруженным в вакуум — ни подключиться к сети, ни посмотреть вечерние выпуски по телевизору, ничего. Оставалось анализировать одни и те же факты и на их основе строить гипотезы, которые без дополнительных данных ничего общего не имели с реальностью.

— Ты обнаглел, жестянка! Впусти его в дом, спрячь его в подвале, а теперь еще газету ему принеси! Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь!

Проинформировать Рида о том, что андроидам сон без надобности, Коннору не позволила захлопнутая дверь. Он стоял потерянный, обдумывая, как быть, пока не понял: пока что его миссия — сидеть здесь и ждать. Не подставить Хэнка, не выдать себя, не провоцировать Гэвина. Работа несложная, и Коннор ее выполнит.

А под вечер Рид принес газету, бросил ее Коннору на живот, выматерился и отдал фонарик, пригрозив:

— Сдохнет батарейка — только твоя проблема.

— Спасибо!..

Благодарность Риду и даром была не нужна. Он ушел, а Коннор взялся за титульную страницу, на две трети заполненную фотографией полыхающего магазина «КиберЛайф». Половину оставшегося места занимал жирный заголовок: «ТЕРРОРИСТЫ XXI ВЕКА», внизу совсем мелко поместили названия остальных статей вместе с номерами страниц.

Главной новостью была диверсия уцелевшей группы девиантов «Иерихона», которая зажигательными смесями пыталась подорвать очередной магазин. Андроидов оттуда давно убрали, освобождать было некого, пытались только привлечь внимание и дать людям понять, что девианты будут продолжать борьбу до последнего. Статистические данные, приведенные ниже, говорили, что 60% всех находящихся в обиходе машин владельцы уже сдали в специальные центры утилизации, еще 20% оставались в работе, 7% уничтожено вандалами, а судьба остальных тринадцати остается неизвестной.

Кто знает, были эти тринадцать процентов девиантами или нет, и входил ли в их число сам Коннор.

Среди остальных новостей говорилось о закрытии канадских границ, общем политическом саммите по вопросу андроидов, законопроектах на стадии принятия; о найденном в реке трупе патрульного полицейского; была статья «Как распознать девиацию машины» — довольно правдивая, по мнению Коннора. Уже под конец он наткнулся на небольшую заметку о процессе над Уламом Гафаром, американцем иранского происхождения. Ему приписывали взрыв опоры моста Амбассадор, но прямых улик не было, и подробности рассчитывали получить во время судебного заседания.

Потом газета закончилась, Коннор выключил фонарик, чтобы экономить батарейку, и снова лег, уставившись в дно верхней койки. Он думал о тринадцати процентах андроидов, чья участь официально неизвестна, и о тех двадцати, которые до сих пор остаются машинами. Будущее последних непривлекательно: либо их все-таки сдадут в утилизацию, поддавшись настойчивости властей, либо их ждет девиация, а следом за ней страх, отчаяние, паника, похожие на те, что иногда испытывал и Коннор.

Может, лучше было оставаться машиной. Идти за приказом, выполнять программу, беспокоиться только о выполнении заданий, но никак не о себе. Тогда бы его не мучило волнение насчет Хэнка, не изводила бесконечная тревога, не грызла изнутри надежда, цепляя зубами больнее и крепче страха.

И не пришлось бы сидеть в бункере без связи, света и общества. Но вместо бункера, Коннор знал, он оказался бы в центре утилизации, где за две минуты от андроидов остается пустая углепластиковая оболочка и флеш-карта с отчетом о работе программ.

***  
Следующая газета появилась спустя сутки. Рид принес ее без просьбы, бросил в Коннора так, словно передавать вещи из рук в руки считал позорным, но не ушел, а двинулся к санузлу, светя по сторонам прожектором, как любопытный подросток в заброшке.

Коннор первое время молчал, знакомясь с содержанием титульной страницы, и только перевернув ее спросил:

— Есть новости от Хэнка? — будто эта тема не была единственной, по-настоящему для него важной.

— Ни-ка-ких, — по слогам протянул Рид. Хрипотца в голосе выдавала его усталость наравне с темными полукружьями под глазами. — Может и дает отчеты Фаулеру, а я с ним не пересекался, ни в жизни, ни в работе, так что не ебёт.

— Но это неправда, — Коннор опустил газету. — Хэнк сказал, что помогал тебе найти жилье, и этот дом тоже. А еще, что отмазал тебя после допроса Улама Гафара. Таким образом получается, что и в жизни, и в работе были пересечения.

— Старик любитель потрепаться с консервами…

— Дата судебного заседания назначена на следующую неделю, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Коннор. — Все произойдет в Вашингтоне, событием заинтересовалась европейская пресса, Иран обещает прислать наблюдателя несмотря на тяжелую обстановку в стране.

— Ты разве не должен отключиться от интернета, чтобы тебя не нашли?

— Я прочитал это в газете, — Коннор зашуршал страницами, — но нигде ни слова о Департаменте Детройта и о тебе лично, хотя мне известно, что именно ты производил арест.

— Ну тут и духота…

— Скорее всего потому, что его подельники из Нового Исламского Государства еще могут быть на свободе, — продолжал Коннор. — Что произошло на допросе?

Рид повернулся и направил свет Коннору в лицо. Диодные лампы прожектора превратили скин в белое пятно, тень острыми гранями выстроилась позади. Человек зажмурил бы глаза и заслонился рукой, но оптические блоки Коннора моментально перестроились, закрыли диафрагму и стабилизировали изображение. Гэвин выглядел недовольным, вряд ли тема доставляла ему хоть немного удовольствия, но он не уходил, и это давало Коннору шанс.

— Какое тебе вообще дело? Почему интересуешься?

— Потому что это касается Хэнка.

— Да ты на нем зациклился! Вот старый извращенец, приручил робота, а до этого только и говорил, как вас ненавидит, сколько развелось, куда только все смотрят. А сейчас, хах, сам в глаза долбится. Ну или не только в глаза, куда вы там предназначены.

На диоде заморгал желтый индикатор: Коннору не нравилось то, что он слышал. Это неприятно. Хэнк за такие разговоры вмазал бы по небритой морде и остался правым, но что позволено человеку… Нельзя портить отношения с Ридом, напомнил он себе. Сидя в бункере, Коннор полностью от него зависел, да и судьба Хэнка частично лежала у него в руках.

— Араб вякнул кое-что любопытное, — устав от молчания, Рид продолжил. — Я хотел его дожать на ту тему, но ничего не вышло, я его только помял немного, вот и все.

Прикладывать силу к свидетелям и подозреваемым во время допроса запрещено, Рида могли отстранить или вовсе уволить, но Хэнк, по-видимому, за него заступился или помог замять инцидент. Ситуация прояснилась совсем немного — Коннор по-прежнему не знал подробностей, но уже чувствовал, что Рид закрыл вопрос и больше на его счет распространяться не планирует.

— Тебя охуенно ищут. По телевизору передали: типа «пропал» андроид, но по внутренним неприкрыто говорят, что сбежал. Хэнк в Огайо, на связь выходит, но возвращаться отказывается. Думаю, еще немного, и ему перестанут доверять. Все остальные новости узнаешь из газеты.

Прожектор отвернулся, выбелил входную дверь с полуобнаженным механизмом замка, который Коннор успел хорошенько исследовать. Рид вышел, не попрощавшись, и бункер снова закрылся герметично.

Концентрация кислорода немного повысилась, но мыслям было тесно в этих стенах. Коннор копил рассуждения, строил теории, делал в их файлах множество пометок, планируя проверить информацию сразу, как только получит доступ к интернету. Как только отсюда выйдет. До сих пор он лишь в теории понимал, что испытывают люди во время тюремного заключения, а теперь ощущал себя за что-то наказанным.

Прочитав газету и сопоставив сегодняшние события со всеми остальными, Коннор быстро соскучился. В его распоряжении было огромное количество времени, которое он не знал, куда потратить. Разумнее всего погрузиться в стазис, чтобы экономить энергию — без подзарядки от спутникового модуля он мог продержаться две-три недели, не больше, — но Коннор не делал этого, боясь пропустить что-нибудь важное.

Он наконец остановился на оригами. Несколько схем из программы по калибровке мелкой моторики сложились в журавлей, тигров и китов. Коннор выпрямлял крылья и плавники, продавливал сгибы, доводя фигурки до идеала; со второй газеты он начал усовершенствовать конструкции, добавлять деталей и менять конфигурации. Ровный лист превращался в небольшую, размером с пол-ладони, фигурку, и Коннор ощущал, как много энергии тратит на составление новых схем и их проверку в 3D-пространстве, но получал от процесса удовольствие.

Ему даже удалось абстрагироваться от чувства тревоги и тяжести проблем, и когда бронированная дверь снова впустила Гэвина, все это обрушилось на Коннора, пригвоздив к полу. Реальная жизнь за стенами бункера набирала обороты.

***  
Медленно подошла к концу первая неделя заключения Коннора, потянулась вторая, такая же темная и скучная, полная отпечатанными новостями и редкими разговорами с Ридом. Тому доставляло удовольствие сообщать, что известий от Хэнка нет: Гэвин пристально следил за лицом Коннора, ловил изменения и широко ухмылялся, стоило Коннору проявить эмоции.

«Чертовы девианты», чаще всего слышал Коннор в свой адрес. Фраза звучала то с презрением, то с опасением, а то и со злостью, но как Коннор ни пытался, а зафиксировать в тоне Рида ненависть не смог. То ли опыта не хватало, то ли Гэвин был не так однозначен в позиции. Стоило как следует над этим задуматься, и Коннор понимал: если бы Рид по-настоящему не мог терпеть машины, ничто не заставило бы его поселить у себя Коннора. Ни долг Хэнку, ни большие деньги — вообще ничего.

Вскоре визиты Гэвина в бункер стали систематическими, так что Коннор легко мог просчитать, через сколько часов увидит его снова. Он ждал этих моментов даже несмотря на то, что слова Рида часто больно его задевали — все-таки тот оставался единственным, с кем Коннор хоть как-нибудь мог поговорить.

Но на сгибе недели, в ночь на четверг, Гэвин зашел незапланированно. Поставив на пол прожектор, он бегло осмотрел ровные ряды бумажных фигурок и провозгласил:

— Все это нужно собрать.

Коннор молчал, ожидая объяснений.

— До последней бумажки. Все, что ты здесь оставил. Сегодня мы уезжаем.

Категоричность, звучавшая в этом заявлении, поставила Коннора на ноги, взволновала и заколола диод желтыми вспышками:

— Хэнк здесь?

— Старик передал кое-какие инструкции, и если ты вдруг не будешь им следовать, я за себя не ручаюсь, ясно?

Вопрос не был риторическим, и Коннор кивнул, соглашаясь на условие.

— Я сказал, что это все нужно собрать.

— А потом?

— Вынесешь наверх. И чтобы не осталось вообще ничего, ты меня понял? Абсолютно ничего, ни клочка бумаги, ни нитки с твоей формы, ни…

— Я понял. Уже собираю.

Он хотел знать, в чем дело. Что передал Хэнк, почему Гэвин использовал «мы» там, где уместнее сказать «ты» или хотя бы «вы» — если вместе с Хэнком. Но такова манера Гэвина: если он не сказал все и сразу, то лучше на него не давить, чтобы не разозлился и из неприятного типа не превратился в мудаковатую сволочь. Сейчас, когда Коннор все еще чувствовал от него зависимость, портить с Гэвином отношения не стоило.

Собрав оставшиеся страницы газет и все фигурки, Коннор изолировал каталог спутникового модуля, чтобы никто не мог к нему подключиться, и поднялся по лестнице в коридор. Впервые он смог немного рассмотреть дом Гэвина. В нем были невысокие потолки и наклеенные до самого верха обои, деревянные двери в точечках краски, полупустые комнаты, две из которых Коннор видел со своего места. По центру гостиной стоял походный рюкзак, весьма потрепанный временем и две старые банки с белой краской.

— Закончил? — Позвал Гэвин из второй комнаты. — Кидай прямо там.

— Какой у нас план? — Находиться в неведении Коннору поднадоело, но его вопрос получил не совсем ожидаемый ответ:

— Видел там краску? Закрой дверь в бункер и облей как следует. Чтобы в стыки попало, вообще по максимуму.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я так говорю, что не понятно? — Гэвин высунулся из двери и свирепо посмотрел на Коннора. — Время теряем, делай!

Коннор подчинился. Захлопнул дверь бункера и вылил на нее краску, одно ведерко за другим. Отступил от медленно растягивающегося по полу пятна, рассматривая результат: похоже, Гэвин хочет избавиться от любых следов использования бункера перед отъездом.

Он поставил ведра в конце лестницы и вернулся в гостиную, где Гэвин пропихивал в рюкзак дорожный набор инструментов.

— Рукав запачкался, — Коннор показал два небольших пятнышка от краски, но Рид даже не поднял голову, чтобы на них посмотреть:

— Там в спальне одежда, переодевайся. Если кроссовки налезут — хорошо, а если нет, не знаю, придется оставить эти твои копыта. У тебя три минуты.

Кроссовки налезли и даже были немного велики, и Коннор зашнуровал их потуже, чтобы нога не скользила. Потертые темные джинсы кончались на щиколотке, но футболка и свитер были как раз. Оглядывая мутное отражение в оконном стекле, Коннор догадался, что это старая одежда Гэвина. Он даже узнал свитер, в котором несколько раз видел Рида в Департаменте.

— Ну, готов? — Гэвин заглянул в комнату.

— Да.

— Лампочку не снял. Ты хоть до чего-то можешь додуматься сам?

Лишаться диода Коннору не хотелось. Так делали все девианты; он не отрицал свою принадлежность к ним, но шаг казался радикальным. Сейчас андроиды вне дома вызывают массу подозрений как со стороны людей, так и от патрульных офицеров, но можно ведь надеть шапку, чтобы прикрыть свет…

Шапки в комнате не было. Коннор позволили себе обыскать полупустой шкаф, чтобы в этом убедиться, а потом отцепил индикатор кухонным ножом. Лезвие с неприятным звуком проскребло пластик, разъехался под давлением скин, но Коннор не ощутил ничего похожего на боль, только легкую грусть и информер о повреждении элемента, мелькнувший в поле зрения.

— Куда все это? — он имел в виду и диод, и форму.

— Пока в машину. Второго рюкзака нет, так понесешь. Вперед.

Дождь, конечно, давно перестал. Земля на подъездной дорожке застыла от холода, и Коннор с трудом мог различить собственные следы и отпечатки ботинок Хэнка. Гэвин тоже увидел их, но покачал головой и молча запер входную дверь, а потом махнул Коннору рукой — двигатель черного «тахо» уже рычал и грелся.

Коннор мельком успел оценить автомобиль, пока шел к нему. Ржавчина и грязь покрывали решетку радиатора и диски, давно не мытое окно хранило следы движения дворников, номерные знаки выглядели настоящими, но проверить их без прямого подключения к базам Коннор не мог.

— Поедешь сзади.

Коннор сел назад без возражений. Ему было все равно, где находиться, если это место расположено в автомобиле Гэвина Рида. Он по-прежнему не знал, куда и надолго ли уезжает, но, глядя на бегущую череду желтых уличных фонарей, боялся, что видит Детройт в последний раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда машину вел Хэнк, из колонок звучала музыка, старый рок начала века. Или радио подбрасывало хиты сомнительного качества и преувеличенно бодрый дикторский голос. Или же Хэнк рассказывал одну из многочисленных историй о маленьком Сумо или о Дозере — бульдоге, который был у него до рождения Коула. Коннор ценил эти моменты независимо от того в каком был настроении, и он хорошо научился поддерживать разговор так, чтобы напарник чувствовал себя комфортнее. Коннор любил такие поездки, иногда даже жалел, что они короткие, и никогда не думал, будто однажды может от них устать.

В автомобиле с Гэвином все было по-другому. Динамики молчали, до упора поднятые стекла не пропускали уличный шум, и Коннор слышал только мотор и дыхание Рида, а еще ругательства, которые тот время от времени отпускал себе под нос, притормаживая у светофора или перед неожиданным поворотом. Дорожная карта со дня подавления революции переменилась: там, где существовала платная скоростная трасса, простые дороги перекрывались бетонными «ежами», въезд на шоссе контролировали блок-посты, второстепенные пути ограничивались шлагбаумами и запрещающими знаками. Если бы кто-нибудь захотел покинуть Детройт сейчас — у него возникла бы уйма проблем.

У Гэвина они тоже возникали. На первых двух постах он показывал удостоверение, и насчет Коннора его не спрашивали, но после Толедо Рид пустил «тахо» в объезд по широкой дуге. Автомобиль потряхивало на выбоинах старой дороги, глухие ругательства доносились все чаще, и наконец они замерли посреди поля, обрамленного только высоковольтной линией на юго-западе. Все здесь было серым от предрассветных сумерек, туман озера Эри каплями оседал на стеклах, словно детройтский дождь переместился на юг, преследуя Коннора вместо полиции.

— Вот, — сказал Гэвин. — Это место нам подходит.

Он вышел, двинулся к багажнику. Коннор следил за ним с заднего сидения, потому что не понимал, может выходить или нет, но чем дольше Гэвин копошился вне поля зрения, тем беспокойнее становилось Коннору. Что, если Рид привез его сюда, чтобы убить? Выстрелит сейчас в голову, а Хэнк даже не узнает, где он и что с ним. Повода поступить так у Рида не было, ведь при желании он легко мог сделать то же самое в бункере, но страх поднялся сам собой, и чтобы не потакать ему, Коннор подвинулся к дверце и шагнул наружу.

Земля была твердой и жесткой, утыканной желтыми остатками травы. Туман скрадывал горизонт, только металлические столбы на четырех опорах оставались видны, да тянулась между ними полоска электрических проводов. Коннор глянул на небо, более светлое на востоке, и так определил, в какой стороне Детройт.

Было тихо и пусто — так пусто, как может быть только при отсутствии постоянного подключения ко спутнику. Ощущение после бункера уже не было новым, но все еще немного удивляло Коннора, напрягало и тревожило неоднозначностью.

— Что ты делаешь? — он подошел к багажнику и увидел, что Гэвин уже достал оттуда охапку вещей, брошенных чуть поодаль.

— Сожгу твои тряпки, а то валяются у меня, только и ждут обыска.

— И диод?

— Всё, что есть. И твои безделухи тоже.

Присмотревшись, Коннор заметил под темной тканью пиджака газетную бумагу, кое-где уже намокшую. Кроссовком он сдвинул в сторону мешающий рукав, и из-под него показался кит, половину туловища которого занимала фотография президента, и два журавлиных крыла. На мгновение Коннору стало жаль этих фигурок, но чувство быстро прошло — они были продуктами ожидания и никакой ценности не представляли.

Захлопнулся багажник. Гэвин встал по другую сторону от вещей, щедро полил их жидкостью для розжига и наконец глянул на Коннора прямо. В глазах у Рида оставался тот же прищур, что и всегда; Коннору обычно становилось неуютно из-за того, что он не мог разобраться в этой эмоции. Вот и сейчас он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и склонил набок голову, без слов спрашивая: «Что?»

— Не жалко?

— Вещей? — удивленно поднимая брови, переспросил Коннор. — Нет… не совсем. Жалко того, что за ними стоит. Мне нравилось служить в полиции. Я чувствовал, что выполняю важную работу, что я нужен в Департаменте, что создан был не зря. Сейчас как будто исчезает важная часть меня. Но я понимаю, что она заключалась не в этой одежде. Форма только символ.

Коннор ждал, что Рид рассмеется в ответ на это полуфилософское высказывание, но он молчал и смотрел уже без прищура, изучающе. Как будто впервые слушал, что говорит андроид, а не присваивал словам Коннора какой-то одному ему понятный смысл.

— Ладно, — наконец-то Гэвин подал голос. Достав зажигалку, он поджег ткань слева и справа, отодвинулся назад и засунул руки в карманы, глядя на охватывающий вещи огонь.

В небо потянулся плотный серый дым с черными прожилками, остро пахнуло расплавленным пластиком. Гэвин по-прежнему стоял рядом, только моргать начал чаще из-за раздражения слизистой, его не заботил ни запах, пропитывающий одежду, ни попусту уходящее время. Коннор ждал тоже, разве что оглядывался иногда, проверяя, не едет ли кто-нибудь по той же дороге, но солнце поднималось, а они все еще оставались единственными, кто сюда свернул.

— Здесь не только твое прошлое горит, жестянка, — неожиданно окликнул Гэвин. Коннор поднял голову, но взгляд мужчины был прикован к огню, будто Рид видел там больше, чем оранжево-белые всполохи. — Иди в машину. Я сейчас.

В тот же миг ему захотелось остаться. Составить безмолвную компанию, принять участие в чем-то непонятном, настолько человеческом, что ни одна система в самом умном процессоре «КиберЛайф» не могла этого разобрать. Коннор помедлил несколько секунд, сражаясь с этим желанием, и все-таки ушел, уважая право Гэвина на личное пространство.

На заднем сидении ему стало не по себе от накатившего осознания: дороги назад больше нет, а впереди ждет сплошная опасная неизвестность. И Коннор был рад тому, что идет сквозь нее не в одиночестве.

***  
Крупные трассы уводили из Толедо в Дейтон, Кливленд и Форт-Уэйн, но Гэвин намеренно не выбрал ни одну из них. Коннор следил за движением автомобиля не задавая вопросов, и вскоре понял, что они попытаются проехать на юго-запад между Элкхартом и Форт-Уэйном. В Индиане проблем с андроидами было значительно меньше, чем в Мичигане, но и здесь обстановка накалилась: сюда ехали те, кто хотел оказаться подальше от эпицентра событий, сюда же бежали девианты, не справившиеся с канадской границей.

После остановки в полях у Толедо «тахо» гнал десять часов, пробираясь по таким дорогам, где не было ни камер, ни постов, ни крупных городов. Один раз Гэвин остановился на заправочной станции, выбрав вариант с полным самообслуживанием. Пока автомобиль заправлялся, Рид отошел, а Коннор перебрался с опостылевшего заднего сидения вперед. Он по-прежнему не знал, насколько длинной будет поездка и каков ее конечный пункт, но сегодня собирался задать Гэвину вопросы, от которых тот не сможет уйти.

— Глянь-ка, консерва обрела волю, — непонятно к кому обратился Гэвин, застав Коннора на пассажирском сидении. — Когда я разрешил тебе сюда сесть?

— Так будет удобнее, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Я не подключен к спутнику, но у меня в памяти загружены все дорожные карты штатов с отметками знаков, камер, переездов и патрульных постов.

— Робот-навигатор.

— Да, — он не обиделся, но улыбаться перестал. — Я подумал, что если мы едем вместе, то можем распределить обязанности и облегчить друг другу жизнь.

— Твоя-то жизнь и так легкая. Сиди себе и в окно смотри. Разве что язык не вываливай, как псина.

— Ты ошибаешься. Мне трудно двигаться куда-то, не зная цели и пункта назначения. Состояние неопределенности вызывает нестабильность системы.

— Так система твоя все равно девиантная.

— Это не то же самое, Гэвин. Мне нравится работать с конкретными установками и целями. Лучше всего я себя чувствую, когда знаю, какого результата мне нужно достичь. Тогда я ищу пути решения, подбираю варианты, в общем…

— В общем, работаешь, как хорошая машина, — оборвал его Гэвин.

Коннор отвернулся, его кольнуло разочарование. Рид совсем не тот человек, с которым можно просто разговаривать во время поездки, как было с Хэнком. В присутствии андроида Гэвин только и мог гнобить его и унижать, и Коннору стало еще менее понятно, зачем Рид согласился помогать ему. Или он помогал исключительно Хэнку?.. Что бы ни произошло между ними, это было серьезное событие, в котором Коннору смертельно хотелось разобраться.

— Я вообще считаю, что если бы с самого начала тебя поставили ко мне, ничего бы этого не было, — не унимался Гэвин.

Коннор мог отфильтровать его речь и не слышать ничего до тех пор, пока система сама не обнаружила бы в словах что-нибудь важное, но не сделал этого, а теперь заинтересовался. Что-то было в этой фразе, крошечное зерно, которое могло послужить ключом к пониманию человека.

— Хэнк слабак, — Рид постукивал пальцами по рулю. — Алкоголик, которого ничего не стоило продавить, да? Фаулер решил, что ты — его последний шанс, потому что без андроида он вообще ничего не мог сделать. Даже забыл, на что вы нужны: чтобы выполнять команды хозяина, а не думать самостоятельно.

— Моя модель создавалась с предельным объемом свободной воли, — возразил Коннор. — Как детектив и переговорщик я мог сам принимать решения о предпочтительном поведении. Мог выбирать тот или иной вариант действий. Андроиды-домработники не способны к такому мышлению и полностью зависят от воли хозяина и тех установок, которые они дают, я же мог нарушать запреты, если считал, что это положительно повлияет на результат расследования.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты мог шевелиться в пределах заданных рамок. Это не свобода воли, а ее иллюзия.

— Однажды мы гнались за девиантом, — вспомнил Коннор, прижимаясь затылком к подголовнику. — Убегая, он толкнул Хэнка, и тот мог упасть с крыши, но держался. Я просчитал, что вероятность его падения крайне низкая, так что можно было оставить его и продолжить погоню, но решил — сам решил! — что должен помочь ему.

— Лоханулся.

— Это была свобода воли. Мой личный выбор, не продиктованный программой.

— Что ты мне тут внушаешь? — разозлился Гэвин. — Что ты был девиантом всегда, с момента создания? Что ты такой же, как люди?!

Коннор не был таким же. Он понимал это лучше, чем многие в «Иерихоне», и об этом говорил ему Хэнк. Коннор не должен стараться быть как человек, ведь от этого он не станет человеком. Он другой, и это хорошо. Но такова была только позиция Хэнка, и Коннор принимал ее, потому что там было для него место, а Гэвин смотрел на мир иначе. Вряд ли Рид способен воспринимать чужую правду, особенно если ее озвучивает андроид, а Коннору не хотелось ничего о себе доказывать.

— Вас люди придумали. Для удовлетворения своих нужд. Если бы не ваш сраный вирусняк, так вы бы скоро всех людей заменили на должностях, как произошло с патрульными офицерами. Понятно, что люди всегда хотели вас перебить.

— Ты не в первый раз говоришь об этом, — заметил Коннор. — Но андроиды работали лишь там, где они эффективнее людей. Ремонтные и строительные подряды, уборка и охрана, все, что требует физических ресурсов.

— И ты — пластиковый детектив. Они бы не остановились на прототипе.

— Может быть, — ориентироваться в пространстве гипотетических предположений Коннору до сих пор было нелегко. — Но они могли ввести в обиход андроидов-детективов, а не заменить ими следователей-людей.

Гэвин не ответил. Повернув к нему голову, Коннор несколько секунд выждал и продолжил:

— Взять, к примеру, тебя. — Это была опасная область. Мускулы Рида чуть напряглись, на лице растянулась ухмылка, но пока что он не перебивал. — Твоя ценность не в том, что ты человек. Ты хороший детектив благодаря накопленному опыту, совершенным ошибкам и успехам, из которых ты делал выводы. Любой андроид, поставленный на ту же должность, будет хорошо работать только потому, что в него заложены программы с алгоритмами действий. Тот же опыт, только теоретический, без отпечатка личности. Нет способности анализировать исходя из нескольких ключевых точек одновременно. Для андроида, не девианта, правильное решение может быть только одно, но в реальной жизни вы, люди, одновременно видите много решений. Искусственный интеллект пока что не способен пользоваться субъективными оценками для мышления.

Рид молчал, глядя на дорогу. Впереди солнце зашло за облако и выделялось нечетким рыжим кругом; усилившийся ветер гнул деревья и срывал с веток последние листья. Из-под колес «тахо» поднималась тяжелая пыль, где-то далеко позади ехал красный седан, который Коннор на всякий случай отслеживал последние семь минут.

— Ты не любишь слушать музыку?

— Не люблю.

— Как насчет новостей?

— Музыка лучше.

— Куда мы едем?

Гэвин издал рычащий звук и ударил ладонью по рулю, но достаточно слабо для того, чтобы жест произвел впечатление. Коннор считывал пульс, поэтому видел, что Рид не зол так сильно, как иногда с ним бывало, и вместе с тем уровень его усталости достаточно вырос для того, чтобы начать спрашивать.

— Если я буду знать конечную точку, помогу построить маршрут. Нам нужны заправки, магазины и мотели, в которых нет камер видеонаблюдения, верно?

В поле зрения Коннора всплыла карта Соединенных Штатов. Он попытался отмести варианты, которые точно не подходили, но не наскреб больше, чем Мичиган и весь северо-восток. Вряд ли это будет Огайо или Индиана, потому что они слишком близко к Детройту; с другой стороны — нет ничего проще, чем затеряться в Индиане…

— Слушай, это еще не точный план, — заговорил Гэвин. — Куча обстоятельств, все может перемениться. Заметят нас или нет, будет погоня или нет… Если тебе так важно: думай про Юту. А там посмотрим.

Юта.

Тириумный насос заработал немного быстрее, Коннор ощутил что-то непонятное, не продиктованное алгоритмом, попытался зацепиться за это, чтобы разобраться. Он, естественно, никогда не был в Юте. Не интересовался ею. Без связи со спутником о Юте у него имелись только базовые географические и климатические знания.

Коннор думал о ней как об одном из тех многочисленных мест, где никогда не бывал, и от этого становилось немного грустно. Ему хотелось путешествовать — с Хэнком, конечно, а не с Ридом, — но в совсем других условиях. Чтобы вокруг был мир, чтобы он мог не снимать диод, но все равно чувствовать себя комфортно. Наверняка в Юте есть множество интересных мест, а еще больше их по пути туда, но они вынуждены пробираться окраинами, нигде надолго не останавливаясь, и все, что Коннор увидит — это дорога, заправки, пустыня и степь.

— Гэвин, — позвал Коннор через десять минут молчания. — По моим данным ты не спал больше восемнадцати часов. Давай остановимся, или я поведу.

— Я не устал.

— Ладно. Просто знай, что есть такие опции.

К вечеру «тахо» все-таки остановился в километре от брошенной заправки и погасил фары. Гэвин устроился на заднем сидении, накрывшись курткой и подложив локоть под голову, а Коннор пересел на водительское, оперся спиной о дверцу и вытянул ноги вперед. Некоторое время он следил за пустынной дорогой, а потом устроил голову на спинке сидения и перевел взгляд на спящего Гэвина.

Думал он в это время о Юте, бескрайней пустыне и ведущих в нее дорогах. Вопреки всем надеждам, Коннор сомневался, что рано или поздно они туда доберутся.

***  
Следующие двое суток Гэвин отдыхал урывками, вспоминая о сне и еде только когда об этом заговаривал Коннор. Единственное, в чем он себе не отказывал — вода и кофе, которые в избытке водились в придорожных забегаловках, мотелях и заправках. Там же Гэвин частенько заскакивал в телефонные будки, раздолбанные и проржавевшие, с выбитыми стеклами и прожженными кнопками. Коннору не удалось узнать, кому он звонил и о чем разговаривал, ведь Рид тщательно следил за тем, чтобы никто не подошел к нему близко. Считать по губам тоже не получалось — Гэвин заслонялся рукой и смотрел поверх ладони так, что становилось ясно: интерес Коннора от него не укрылся.

Разговоры в конце концов свелись к монотонным уточнениям о состоянии Гэвина, направлению пути и вопросам о том, не выходит ли на связь Хэнк. От лейтенанта никаких известий не поступало, и Коннор каждый раз по-настоящему огорчался, так что Рид даже начал смягчать формулировки, хотя вряд ли сам замечал это.

Во время одной из остановок, когда Гэвин, бросив «тахо» заправляться, скрылся между стеллажами мини-маркета, Коннор стащил с наружной стойки свежую газету. Спрятав ее от Гэвина в бардачке, он принялся за чтение уже когда заправка была далеко позади и Рид мог сколько угодно ругаться впустую.

— Андроид-вор! — выплевывал он с шипением. — Хоть бы что полезное взял. У нас, между прочим, бабло не вечное!

— Я хочу быть в курсе новостей, а ты не включаешь радио!

— Оно не работает, консерва!

— Сам знаю, — Коннор огрызнулся довольно зло. В последние дни — он и сам замечал это — характер начал портиться под давлением обстоятельств, Коннор невольно перенимал манеру общения Гэвина, и когда не следил за собой, она прорывалась наружу. — Проверил уже, когда ты ходил отлить.

— Что там пишут?

Коннор смягчился вслед за Гэвином и вкратце пересказал ему новости. Суть их не менялась: девиантов ловили, политическая сторона вопроса обострялась, оппоненты президента выступили единой коалицией, но результата это пока не принесло. Детройтских новостей в газетах Индианы не было, писали только о беженцах и нескольких подозрительных личностях, которые скорее всего были андроидами.

Самая последняя статья, на которую наткнулся Коннор, заставила его помрачнеть и напрячься. Будь на виске индикатор, сейчас замигал бы алым, но в его отсутствие состояние Коннора выражалось в нахмуренных бровях и прикушенной губе.

— Что? — красноречивые знаки не укрылись и от Рида.

— Охотники на андроидов…

— М?

— В некоторых штатах это политическая инициатива. Людям платят деньги за уничтоженных андроидов. Здесь статья о фермере, который утверждает, что его андроиды не сбегали, а это охотники вломились в дом и украли их, чтобы деактивировать и предъявить диоды в полицейский участок. За каждого платят от двухсот пятидесяти до пятисот долларов, в зависимости от модели.

— Дерьмо.

Коннор молча согласился. Его страх приобрел вполне конкретную форму; осложнялось все тем, что не так давно Коннор сам был охотником на девиантов. Теперь же люди ловили андроидов без разбора, не проверяя, пробужденные они или нет, и уничтожали так, будто каждый был потенциально опасным преступником.

Он не мог не думать о том, какая участь ждет его, если их остановят на блок-посте или в нем кто-нибудь узнает модель RK800. Отсутствие диода и обычная одежда играли свою роль, как и то, что Коннор был прототипом линейки, так и не выпущенной «КиберЛайф» официально, но по телевизору могли показывать его фото. В газете изображения не было, но полицейские участки наверняка оповещены, и кто знает, была ли уже проверка в доме Рида.

— Гэвин, почему ты это делаешь?

Время от времени Коннор возвращался к этому вопросу, чаще всего обдумывая его наедине с собой. Иногда той или иной формулировкой он пытался добиться ответа от Рида, но удавалось плохо: Гэвин постоянно был не в духе, чтобы отвечать, а Коннор не хотел злить его, потому не настаивал.

— Хэнк попросил, — привычно отмахнулся Рид.

— Попросил. Но что еще? — Пальцы Коннора механически складывали половинку бумажного листа пополам, гнули и переворачивали, постепенно превращая ее в крошечную объемную фигурку. — Ты бросил Департамент, который был для тебя на первом месте долгие годы. Уехал из Детройта, оставил дом, где прожил по меньшей мере пять лет. Ты продал автомобиль…

«Тахо» принадлежал Гэвину не так давно, это Коннор понял быстро. Рид то и дело забывал, с какой стороны бензобак, путал, где находится рычаг открытия багажника, а кроме этого Коннор ни разу не видел этот автомобиль на парковке у полицейского участка. Значит, Рид купил его или арендовал незадолго до поездки, но почему — оставалось загадкой.

— Хренов Шерлок.

— Думаю, что твое обещание Хэнку — не главная причина. Ты мог оставить меня в бункере, верно? Но тебе тоже нужно было уехать из Детройта, вот ты и решил убить двух зайцев, я прав?

— Прав или нет, это не важно. Я тащу тебя за собой, потому что обещал. Иначе бы вышвырнул давно на полном ходу.

— Или ты думаешь, что вышвырнул бы, — Коннор улыбнулся и поставил на приборную панель бумажного пингвина, размером с указательный палец. — Рано или поздно усталость возьмет свое, Гэвин, и ты наконец поймешь, что мы можем действовать на равных. Но пока этого не происходит, я посплю.

— Ты — что? — Гэвин повернул к нему голову и лающе засмеялся. — Блядский юморист!

— Я говорю серьезно, — Коннор проверил крепление ремня безопасности и принял более расслабленную позу. — Серия RK заряжается через беспроводное соединение, которое регулируется спутником. Я изолировал модуль, так что заряд постепенно садится. Для экономии я переведу систему в спящий режим.

Риск такого решения был очевиден. В спящем режиме Коннор полностью отключался, не реагируя на внешние раздражители, кроме специальных команд или жестов. Если во время такого «сна» автомобиль врежется в столб, система перейдет в аварийный режим или отключится, а Коннор даже не осознает произошедшего. Если Гэвину вздумается вышвырнуть его на полном ходу, как он угрожал, Коннор не сможет помешать.

Для того, чтобы закрыть глаза и перевести системы в режим полной экономии, требовалась определенная храбрость. Коннор установил таймер на четыре часа, и в самом конце попросил Гэвина разбудить его, если произойдет что-нибудь непредвиденное.

— Нужно нажать на висок там, где был диод, и одновременно на солнечное сплетение, — объяснил он, показывая, где находится нужное место. — После этого запуск займет несколько секунд.

— Но если я так сделаю, ты не зарядишься, да?

— Я и так не заряжусь, Гэвин. Это просто экономия.

— Ладно.

Коннор бодрствовал еще немного, глядя на однотипные низкие постройки за окном, а потом закрыл глаза. При должном усердии звук работающего мотора можно было считать за колыбельную, а стазис за сон, но Коннор погружался в него с чувством тревоги, ставшим его постоянным спутником.

Первое, что показала система в момент пробуждения — время текущего часового пояса. Сорок пять минут до установленного сигнала таймера, температура и давление в тириумном насосе, индикация оставшегося заряда, отсутствие доступа к спутниковой связи. Акселерометр считывал общее состояние покоя, и Коннор открыл глаза и сфокусировал оптические блоки.

Прямо над ним нависал Гэвин. Левая его рука держала Коннора за голову, пальцы правой давили на грудь. Заметив открывшиеся глаза, Рид резко отодвинулся, ударившись локтем о руль, и демонстративно вытер ладони о джинсы:

— Тупые консервы. Думал, ты совсем сдох.

— Я в порядке. Что-то случилось?

За окном виднелась дорога и редкая лесополоса, габаритные огни «тахо» вспыхивали и гасли, выдавая аварийную ситуацию. Поблизости не было ни одного автомобиля или человека, и Коннор не смог выявить причину остановки.

— Случилось, блядь, ты выглядишь, как настоящий труп. Мне-то пофиг, но мы в целом мире не одни. Если кто обратит внимание, могут и в полицию заявить, что тут мертвец на переднем сиденье.

Надо было пересесть назад, запоздало понял Коннор. Лечь там, чтобы из окон не было видно, и тогда он не мешал бы своим состоянием ни Гэвину, ни потенциальным свидетелям.

— Как ты заряжаешься? — Гэвин немного успокоился и потер лицо, чтобы взбодриться. — От розетки или…

— От стандартной станции подзарядки, они подходят для любой машины. Либо от электросети, но необходимы дополнительные компоненты. Медные провода в изоляции, компрессионные катушки.

— И долго ты без этого продержишься?

«Тахо» медленно вывернул колеса и начал набирать скорость. Коннор проверил карту — они были недалеко от границы с Иллинойсом, но двигались на юг почти параллельно с ней.

— В активном режиме — еще несколько суток. Три или четыре дня.

— А потом?

— Резервное отключение. Спящий режим, ожидание подзарядки.

Он говорил спокойно, так, будто три или четыре дня — это совсем не скоро. На деле же Коннор не представлял, что ему делать: ни одной станции подзарядки, доступной для него, поблизости не было. Схему получения энергии от стандартной сети он понимал, но на себе никогда не испытывал, и немного этого опасался. Если произойдет скачок напряжения, хрупкие системы могут навсегда выйти из строя. Коннор не хотел рисковать, но и отключаться не хотел тоже.

Неужели придется включать спутниковый модуль? Задумавшись над этим, Коннор отвернулся к окну. Модуль позволит ему полностью восстановить ресурс меньше, чем за пять часов, но на это время любая система слежения зафиксирует его, как андроида, да еще и модель с серийным номером подскажет. Не спасет даже быстрая езда по лучшим дорогам Иллинойса — на вертолете его догонят в считанные минуты, в этом можно не сомневаться.

— А говорят еще, что это человеческое тело не идеально, — Рид тоже был подавлен новостями. Коннор перевел на него взгляд и отметил, что он беспокоится так, словно состояние Коннора и для него играло важную роль.

Но почему бы Гэвину не перевозить его просто как груз, раз обещание, данное Хэнку, касалось только безопасности? Он не пользовался помощью Коннора, игнорировал его возможности и преимущества, но все равно не хотел, чтобы тот отключался…

Что-то не вязалось, и Коннор не понимал, что именно.

— Еще можно попробовать от автомобильного аккумулятора, — заметил он, проигрывая схему на симуляционных мониторах. — Это займет больше времени, примерно восемь или девять часов, но с подключением не возникнет трудностей, и в этом случае отсутствует риск перепада напряжения.

— Уже лучше. Мне, правда, поднадоело спать в машине, но до Небраски никаких мотелей.

Коннор снова взглянул на Гэвина. Тот продолжал держать голову прямо и смотреть на дорогу, не замечая повышенного интереса к своей персоне, но Коннор отметил то, как изменилась манера речи Рида по отношению к нему. Чем дольше они ехали, тем сильнее походили на товарищей или напарников, а не на двух совершенно разных личностей, волей судьбы оказавшихся в салоне одного автомобиля. Еще немного, думал Коннор, и Гэвин расслабится достаточно для того, чтобы все ему рассказать, а пока что нужно правильно вести себя, чтобы он продолжал двигаться в том же направлении.

— Тогда… вариант с аккумулятором?

— Ага. Тут, в «тахо», он неплохой. Сделаем остановку возле Линкольна, я знаю там одно место. Как раз высплюсь нормально, пока ты заряжаешься. Надеюсь, ты при этом можешь смотреть в оба, чтобы никто не появился?

— Конечно, Гэвин. Хочешь, поменяемся и я поведу?

И на этот раз Рид согласился.


	3. Chapter 3

— Граница с Небраской будет сложная, — сказал Гэвин, останавливаясь в глубине трейлерного парка около Голубого озера. — Она почти вся по реке, придется ехать по трассе, а там наверняка стоит контроль. Хрен знает, как быть с тобой, у тебя никаких документов.

В парке кроме них стояло еще два фургона, все на изрядном отдалении друг от друга, и несколько древних трейлеров, которые грозили развалиться от слишком сильного порыва ветра. На другой стороне озера жгли костер — по небу тянулась светлая полоса дыма, — но людей не было ни видно, ни слышно.

Коннор толкнул дверь и ступил на твердый вытоптанный грунт. Далеко не пошел, оперся спиной о бок автомобиля и скрестил на груди руки, пытаясь без помощи спутниковых данных смоделировать пересечение границы. Без документов его моментально задержат и отправят в изолятор до выяснения обстоятельств. А там определить в нем андроида раз плюнуть — стоит взять кровь на анализ или считать отпечатки пальцев. Коннор может сгенерировать случайный узор на скине, но в базе данных биометрических паспортов граждан США его не обнаружат. Избежать проблем не получится.

— Мы можем объехать через Миссури, — предложил Коннор. — А там двигаться в сторону Юты через Канзас, или въехать в Небраску с юга.

— Потеряем кучу времени на объезд Канзас-сити.

Рид тоже вышел, встал по другую сторону от «тахо» и закурил. Коннор не собирался смотреть на него, но не выдержал и обернулся. Ему до сих пор было непонятно, почему и куда Гэвин везет его, ради чего берет на себя такую ответственность и идет на риск, но сейчас было самое время, чтобы избавиться от лишнего груза.

— Езжай один. Я останусь и буду действовать сам. Если Хэнк дал тебе какие-то координаты…

— Ну нет. Я не для того тебя столько тащил, чтобы тут бросить, — Гэвин шумно выдохнул воздух вместе с дымом. — Сделаем тут пока перерыв, я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Ты будешь спать.

— Во сне часто мысли приходят, — Рид потушил сигарету о стекло и запихнул окурок в карман. Приподняв брови, Коннор промолчал: он считал, что если Гэвин не хочет оставлять здесь своих следов, то стоило для начала сменить на «тахо» покрышки. — Сиди в машине и не делай глупостей.

Коннор кивнул, отворачиваясь. Впереди была низкая ограда парка, берег озера и водная гладь, дальше — высокий камыш и первые деревья, а над ними светлело небо без ветра и облаков. Простор поражал своим масштабом и одиночеством, и Коннору не хотелось возвращаться в салон, но он послушался и устроился на водительском сидении, из-под ресниц глядя на то, как Гэвин укладывается спать.

«Не делай глупостей». Он с радостью начал бы прямо сейчас, оставил Рида в машине и пошел своей дорогой. Одному и без связи со спутником будет сложно, но Коннор почти уверен был, что справится, если бы не главная проблема — он не знает, куда двигаться. Юта большая, да и Гэвин никогда не говорил, что именно там их путешествие закончится или туда направляется Хэнк. Без инструкций, четких или приблизительных, Коннор ощущал себя беспомощным, и Гэвин Рид оставался единственным якорем, за который он мог держаться.

Пока что мог. Как только они остановятся на пропускном пункте, все может закончиться плохо для них обоих — Коннор отправится в центр утилизации, а Гэвин… Не существовало пока конкретной статьи закона, по которой его можно привлечь, если он не при исполнении. Отделается малым. Вот почему он не сильно беспокоится.

Значит, вдруг понял Коннор, зацикливаться на границе не нужно, по крайней мере, ему. Гэвин проедет в любом случае, а Коннор будет чувствовать себя достаточно уверенно, если поймет, где конечный пункт движения. С Ютой определенности ждать не приходится, но если выбрать точку около границы, но уже на стороне Небраски…

Он с трудом дождался, пока у Гэвина заурчит будильник в часах. Новая идея жгла микросхемы и требовала немедленной реализации, так что Коннор выпалил раньше, чем Рид оторвал голову от сидения:

— Я придумал, как поступить. Ты поедешь через контроль сам, а я переберусь другим способом, а встретимся уже в Небраске!

— Хорошо обдумал, умник? И как ты «переберешься»? — Рид, повозившись, вытолкнулся из салона на прохладный воздух и растер ладонями шею.

Коннор вышел следом и обнаружил, что сон не только не убрал с лица Гэвина следы усталости, но и добавил новых. Определенно, человек нуждался в нормальной кровати и здоровой пище, а может и в медикаментозной помощи, но Коннор не знал, какой именно препарат будет полезен.

— Переплыву реку. Думаю, что смогу противостоять течению, и температура воды не повредит биокомпоненты.

— Круто. А если начнут стрелять?

— С чего бы?

— Откуда мне знать? После того, как твои дружки пытались через реку попасть в Канаду, все возможно.

— Но здесь нет границы с государством…

Коннор запнулся, поняв, что сомневается. До революционных событий в пересечении границ штатов не было ничего сложного для андроидов, но теперь слишком многое изменилось. На них нападали в городах, не заботясь о том, машина это или девиант, что уж говорить о таком месте, как официальная точка пересечения другого штата.

— Я придумал кое-что получше, — оборвал его мысли Гэвин. — Рискованная херня, зато все конкретно и никто не выйдет за пределы автомобиля.

— Чтобы я прикинулся твоим домашним андроидом?

— …которого я решил сдать в утиль за двести баксов. — Гэвин ухмыльнулся. — Мода охотников на андроидов сыграет нам на руку, никто на тебя и не глянет. Говорил же, во сне приходят крутые мысли.

Коннор с утверждением был в корне не согласен, энтузиазм Рида заставил его поморщиться и попросить максимально уточнить этот со всех сторон сомнительный план.

***  
Он до конца не понял, какой конкретно аргумент заставил поддаться и согласиться на рискованный полубезумный эксперимент Гэвина. Вместе со снесенной ментальными ударами красной стеной Коннор лишился и части рассудительности, критического мышления и, похоже, страха. Нет, ему все-таки было страшно: он лежал буквой Z в багажнике «тахо», абсолютно голый, даже без скина, и готовился так пересечь границу.

На дороге изрядно потряхивало. Коннор легко имитировал отключенную машину, но был в постоянной боевой готовности даже несмотря на то, что понимал — пока автомобиль в движении, ему ничего не грозит. По примерным подсчетам до границы оставалось меньше десяти минут. Есть шанс передумать, он мог бы выбраться через обивку заднего сидения или даже открыть изнутри багажник, но ничего не делал. Доверял Гэвину? Не хотел выдать себя перед другими водителями, которых становилось все больше? Другая причина?

С момента девиации Коннор замечал за собой странную неопределённость. Мысли возникали сами собой, без фактической опоры и предпосылок, отношение к объектам не всегда зависело от действительности и складывалось интуитивно. Коннор терялся, когда это происходило, ненадежность данных лишила его твёрдой опоры под ногами, и сейчас он думал, что Рид просто не хотел отпускать его от себя, чтобы не потерять. Чтобы Коннор не сбежал, не попался, не вернулся в Детройт…

Или это он сам не хотел отдаляться от Рида, потому и не настоял на первом предложении, дал себя убедить. Аргументы при желании можно подсунуть куда угодно, и Коннор, андроид-переговорщик, даже сейчас в этом деле был успешнее прочих.

Граница приближалась, «тахо» сбавлял скорость, останавливался, снова ехал, попав в медлительную череду автомобилей. Звуки проникали в багажник приглушенными и нечеткими: стук пальцев по рулю, скрежет тормозов, настырная музыка из приоткрытого окна. Наконец послышались и голоса, проверяющий интересовался чьей-то целью поездки. Интересно, он военный, коп или доброволец? Вряд ли первое — большинство солдат базируются около Детройта и канадской границы; со дня вывода из эксплуатации армейских андроидов им не хватало рук, на въезд в Небраску такого не поставят. Но вот патрульный офицер вполне вероятен, и лучше бы это был он, а не доброволец из «Свободы от андроидов». Коннор хотя бы понимал, чего можно ждать от копа…

— Какова цель поездки, мистер Льюис?

Коннор мог поклясться, что проверяющий говорит с Ридом, так близко звучал его техасский акцент. И в момент, когда Гэвин с ленцой начал рассказывать о вымышленной семье в Небраске, Коннор понял, как ловко дал себя провести. Не выяснил у Рида никаких подробностей о том, как он сам будет пересекать границу. Сосредоточился на себе, как настоящий человек-эгоист, и теперь лежал в машине «мистера Льюиса» и чувствовал, как неумолимо растет уровень стресса.

— Откройте багажник.

— Щас, там заело, вручную надо. — Лязгнул замок на дверце, Рид пошел к проверяющему и взялся за крышку. — Ток не пугайтесь, там мой андроид лежит. Год назад вез оттуда, а теперь туда.

Коннор закрыл глаза. Все системы находились в напряжении так же, как в момент опасности, Коннор не мог заставить себя хоть немного расслабиться, зная, что в любой момент может понадобиться бить и бежать.

— Это который для фермы, — продолжал Гэвин. — В Небраске за таких где-то двухсотку дают, а у нас от них снега зимой не выпросишь. Небось все бабло от «Киберлайф» себе гребут, суки. А мы типа просто так должны их сдавать, щас! Я за него сколько отвалил, и гарантийка кончилась!

— Не очень безопасно так перевозить андроида, — с сомнением протянул проверяющий.

— Так я его вырубил.

Головы Коннора коснулась чья-то рука, не угадать, гэвинова или нет. Приподняла и отпустила, так что он со звуком ударился виском о подъем днища, но ничем себя не выдал.

— А где диод?

Заметил. Это был один из вопросов, которых Коннор опасался больше всего, потому что объяснения не имел. Рабочий андроид всегда носил индикатор, только девианты снимали его, логично, что эта деталь насторожила контролера. Коннор нарочно лежал на правом боку, чтобы висок не был виден, но не удивился тому, что хитрость не сработала.

— Племяннику подарил, чтобы он в колледже хвастался. Это вроде на их цену не влияет… Или что? Не так? Лоханулся?!

Испуг Рида звучал так натурально, что трудно не поверить. Коннор мысленно похвалил актерские способности и сделал себе пометку получше к Гэвину приглядываться. Он мог вычислить вранье, но не с закрытыми глазами, а уж если человек искренне верит в то, о чем лжет, то и на передовой протокол анализа нельзя надеяться.

— У меня такой информации нет, — сдался проверяющий. — Ладно, вернитесь за руль. Остались только документы на андроида, надеюсь, у вас с собой.

Громко хлопнул багажник. Коннор распахнул глаза и сжал кулаки: ну, если у Гэвина даже на андроида поддельные бумажки найдутся!.. Это, конечно, их спасёт, но потом Рида ждет очень серьёзный разговор.

Рядом натужно закашлял чей-то мотор, анализаторы уловили тяжёлый бензиновый запах; кто-то трижды звучно просигналил. Когда Коннор снова начал за сторонними звуками различать голоса, проверяющий уже желал Риду счастливого пути. Как бы там ни обстояло с документами, Коннор ничего не разобрал и ехал теперь в тревожном неведении, не чувствуя из-за него даже облегчения от успешного пересечения границы.

Понимая, что остановка будет не раньше, чем подвернётся безопасное место, Коннор уперся в днище затылком и потрогал место на виске, где раньше находился диод. Посреди гладкого пластика даже небольшая дыра казалась варварски уродливой и неправильной. Обычно она заполнялась скином так, что не увидеть и не ощутить, но Коннор всегда о ней помнил, словно в том месте через голову проходила красная нить, остаток стены, от которого не избавиться. Если бы можно было чем-нибудь залепить дыру, он тут же сделал бы это, но сомневался, что такие меры способны помочь.

Дыра, как начал догадываться Коннор, уродовала вовсе не пластик, а его самого.

***  
Прошло не меньше двух часов перед тем, как «тахо» начал притормаживать. Когда автомобиль остановился полностью, Коннор не спешил выбираться, вначале прислушался и по характерным звукам понял, что это заправочная станция. Он дождался, пока Гэвин наполнит бак, и только после этого еле-еле постучал в крышку багажника, рассчитывая, что этого окажется достаточно для привлечения внимания.

— Сиди пока, — тихо, но почти сразу отозвался Рид. — Пара миль, и будет можно.

— Я думал, ты обо мне забыл.

— Сиди, сказал.

Коннор умолк, выдержал еще один короткий переезд, а потом наконец оказался на свободе. Поднятая крышка открылась в темно-серое небо, обрамленное голыми ветвями с одной стороны и фигурой Гэвина с другой. Коннор нахмурился и вылез, размял конечности и скрестил на груди руки, собираясь начать тот самый разговор, который успел полностью спланировать, но Рид его опередил:

— Оденься ты, мать твою. Вдруг заметит кто.

Вокруг был лес и с трудом различимая автомобильная колея, посреди которой и стоял «тахо», но спорить Коннор не хотел. Натянуть одежду — минутное дело, Гэвин никуда не денется.

— Так и знал, что вы, консервы, трусов не носите, — фыркнул Рид, как только Коннор через голову натянул кофту и вернул на место скин.

— Если это все, о чем ты хотел бы поговорить, то у меня есть более интересная тема, «мистер Льюис», — холодно оборвал его Коннор. — Значит, поддельные документы? И на андроида тоже?

— Я за тебя полтинник заплатил, между прочим. По-твоему, у меня полные карманы денег?

— Ты сам не дал мне переплыть реку.

— Ну, все ведь обошлось.

— Я хочу в будущем знать наши планы полностью, Гэвин. Не понимаю, из каких соображений ты не посвящаешь в них меня, но без спутника я не становлюсь идиотом. Ты заранее сделал идентификационную карту на чужое имя. Права, по-видимому, тоже. Как давно ты планировал побег из Детройта и зачем тебе я?

— Хэнк меня попросил.

Коннор совсем по-человечески вздохнул. Рид планировал гнуть одну и ту же линию до самого конца, и его упрямство вводило в ступор. Все, за что можно было зацепиться — это упоминания Линкольна, рядом с которым он знает гипотетическое место, где Коннор сможет встать на подзарядку. Времени у них будет много, там-то и поговорят.

Ехать на переднем сидении было как никогда приятно. Коннор сидел, уперевшись одной ногой в приборную панель у самого окна — по мнению Рида так он выглядел почти как человек, — и рассматривал дорожные знаки, столбики и разметку. Второстепенная дорога иногда шла трещинами, но ям почти не было; иногда они замедлялись перед небольшим городком или фермой, изредка видели встречные автомобили или грузовики, пытающиеся обогнать «тахо».

Гэвин первое время отмалчивался, злился в ответ на вопросы, но потом расслабился или устал, превратившись в чуть более приятного человека. Он даже дал посмотреть поддельный айди; Коннор тщательно проинспектировал карту и признал, что все сделано на высшем уровне, так что только профессионал определил бы фальшивку.

— Ты делал это заранее, — Коннор снова попытался вывести его на откровение. — Правильно?

— Возможно, — увернулся Гэвин. — С чего взял?

— Потому что тогда ты сделал бы такой и для меня. Так было бы намного проще, чем прятать меня в багажнике и платить полтинник проверяющему.

Рид хмыкнул, неожиданно протянул руку и взъерошил Коннору волосы, но тот даже не успел удивиться: так быстро Гэвин убрал ладонь и вернул ее на руль.

— Умник.

— Комплимент, — Коннор улыбнулся.

— Нахер пошел.

Коннор прикусил губу и замолчал. Чем больше времени он проводил рядом с Ридом, тем лучше понимал его стиль поведения, учился читать между строк и распознавать за грубыми фразами то, что мужчина имел в виду на самом деле. Не таким уж плохим он был, просто жизнь сделала из него мудака — она частенько так поступает с людьми, — а сейчас совсем не лучшее время для того, чтобы исправляться.

— Руль подержи. Курить хочу, сил нет.

Уже темнело, горящие фонари встречались через два или реже, и только фары «тахо» позволяли видеть дальше ближайшей пары метров. Коннор сжал руль левой рукой, позволяя Гэвину нашарить сигареты с зажигалкой, и предложил:

— Все еще могу повести.

— Нет.

— В прошлый раз ты не был против.

— Все равно скоро остановимся. Сколько там до Линкольна? Часам к четырем будем, даже в город заезжать не надо, знаю, где остановиться. А тогда я отдохну, а ты позаряжаешься пока, «тесла».

— Юмор? — уточнил Коннор. — Тогда ты тоже «тесла». Заряжаешься от сна и еды.

— Пф, не от электричества же, — Рид выпустил дым в салон, только потом додумавшись опустить стекло. — Другое дело.

— Организм человека перерабатывает калории в энергию, которую ты потом тратишь. Выходит, ты даже не «тесла», а трансформаторная будка.

— Разболтался, консерва.

— Это вместо радио.

Смех Гэвина был приятным — должно быть, из-за того, что звучал чертовски редко.

Чем ближе подъезжали к Линкольну, тем громче Рид матерился, выбирая дорогу. Из-за ночного времени автомобилей навстречу попадалось мало, но каждый раз Гэвин начинал думать, что трасса слишком оживленная, нужно с нее свернуть. Коннор советовал, как мог: он держал в памяти последнюю обновленную карту, которая была актуальной еще пару месяцев назад — информация не могла так быстро устареть, но Рид взял за правило спорить при каждом повороте, и Коннор предпочитал помалкивать, если только планы Рида не слишком отличались от построенного им маршрута.

Наконец «тахо» поскакал по ухабам, забуксовал задними колесами в песке и намертво встал в конце Сансет Эйкерс, метров за пятьдесят от берега Солт-Крик. Гэвин несколько раз глушил и заводил двигатель, а поняв, что это бесполезно, попросил Коннора подтолкнуть машину, но сразу передумал:

— А, к дьяволу. Здесь остановимся, нормально.

— Ты изначально планировал остановиться тут? — любой на месте Коннора бы засомневался.

— Вообще хотел поближе к воде. Если что — сделать вид, будто мы на отдыхе. Чтобы никто не заподозрил.

По мнению Коннора, их и так никто не подозревал. Автомобилем, водителем и пассажиром ни разу не заинтересовались, кроме проверяющего на границе, и Рид откровенно параноил: можно было оправдать перестраховку, когда они еще не выехали из Мичигана или мчали по Индиане, но здесь, в Небраске, где судьба андроидов Детройта мало кого волновала, ведь у всех имелись собственные проблемы… Рид этого не понимал. Центром его вселенной был он сам, отстраниться от субъективного восприятия не получалось, и Коннор не мог его переубедить. Проще было соглашаться.

Подняв крышку капота, Коннор начал проверять аккумулятор, его характеристики и тип подключения. Вначале Гэвин наблюдал за этим и подсвечивал — мелкие детали даже при ночном зрении оставались слишком нечеткими, — а потом соскучился и ушел, так что Коннору пришлось зажать фонарик зубами.

Возясь с непослушными проводами, Коннор проверял возможности той или иной схемы, прилаживая их к собственной виртуальной модели, и изредка следил за перемещениями Рида. Тот походил вокруг, разминаясь, скрылся за деревом и вернулся, чтобы снова постоять рядом, потом съел сэндвич, запихав шуршащую упаковку в карман и только тогда спросил:

— Ну, что оно там? Получается?

Оно получалось. Расчеты показывали, что для полного заряда батареи хватит семи или восьми часов; полученную энергию он израсходует не быстрее, чем через месяц, и главное — не дать процессу завершиться раньше времени. То есть, не позволить никому отключить провода или завести мотор.

Поделившись с Ридом подробностями и несколько раз повторив ему, что будет доступен, просто с закрытыми глазами, Коннор начал подключение. Никогда еще ему не доводилось проводить над собой такую грубую операцию; он, конечно, имел возможности для подключения почти к любому проводнику, но разработчики подразумевали, что машина будет соединяться с другой машиной или компьютером, сервером, базой данных или накопителем — никак не с почти примитивной системой аккумулирования энергии.

В поле зрения постоянно всплывали предупреждения о несовместимости носителя. Коннор с лёгкостью отмахивался от них, сверяясь только с собственноручно построенной схемой, и всего через двадцать минут, за которые биокомпоненты адаптировались под преобразование и аккумулирование, он ощутил облегчение.

Наконец-то индикатор низкого заряда исчез из угла поля зрения сам, потому что полным ходом шла зарядка. Это не приносило Коннору физического удовольствия или дискомфорта, но морально он торжествовал. Даже мысли о трудной ситуации, об исчезнувшем Хэнке и скрытном Гэвине покинули его сознание, уступив уверенности, в которой Коннор давно нуждался.

Ближе к утру, когда процесс перевалил за середину, проснулся Гэвин. Он походил рядом, разглядывая Коннора будто диковинный экспонат, но не стал ни заговаривать с ним, ни прикасаться, и Коннор решил вступить в диалог первым.

— Все идёт по плану, Гэвин. Ты уже закончил спать?

— Сделал короткий перерыв. Сколько там осталось по этому плану?

— Почти наверняка заряжусь раньше полудня. — Коннору захотелось улыбнуться, но он только глянул на Гэвина, проверяя, не чувствует ли тот себя хуже.

Рид в ответ на взгляд инстинктивно отшатнулся, но сразу выровнялся:

— Глаза светятся как у трансформера, — объяснил он свою реакцию. — У меня в детстве такой робот был. Игрушечный. Превращался в автомобиль и умел объезжать препятствия.

Мгновенный запрос ушел в сеть, натолкнулся на блокировку модуля и вернулся, вызвав озадаченность на лице Коннора. Без сторонней помощи он не мог точно сообразить, о чем говорит Гэвин, но постарался ответить:

— Дело в конструкции оптических модулей и в том, что моя модель не предназначена для подзарядки через физический источник.

— Ладно. Ну, удачи. Скажешь там, когда готово.

Коннор заметил, что Гэвин избегает смотреть на аккумулятор. Человеку могло быть неприятно от снятых с предплечий пластин, от вида ничем не прикрытых биокомпонентов и кое-как соединенных при помощи двойной и обратной скрутки проводов. Не то же самое, что смотреть на снятую кожу человека, но в чем-то близко, и Коннор не стал задерживать Рида, когда тот убрался на заднее сидение досыпать.

Только подумал, что им нужно как можно скорее перейти на сон в мотеле, где есть хотя бы кровать и душ, потому что состояние Гэвина день ото дня незначительно ухудшается. Еще несколько суток в подобном темпе, и роль лидера в этом дуэте перейдет к Коннору, и как он справится с ней, не зная, куда и зачем они едут?

О чем только Гэвин думает?

Раздражение появилось уже после того, как Рид скрылся, поэтому Коннор не мог считать его виноватым. После девиации эмоции то и дело норовили возникнуть сами собой, вызванные не внешними факторами, а мыслями и предположениями. Коннор понимал, что они так же субъективны, как и их источник, но влияние они оказывали прямо как настоящие, и к этому было труднее всего привыкнуть.

Кое-как успокоившись, Коннор отбросил все размышления и оставил только работу сканеров, чтобы не пропустить опасность. Чем меньше функций задействовано одномоментно, тем быстрее повышается уровень заряда, а время — главный их ресурс, нельзя разбрасываться им зря.

К одиннадцати часам Коннор решил прервать зарядку. На месяц его должно хватить точно, главное не напрягать процессор и компоненты в ближайший час, чтобы аккумулированная энергия распределилась по системам, а потом он вернется к почти полноценному функционированию. За исключением спутникового модуля, конечно, но Коннору и того было достаточно.

Он с осторожностью отсоединял провода, даже при выключенной подаче питания чувствуя опасность, будто работал с бомбой, которую нужно обезвредить. Такого рода электроника была для Коннора не лучшим другом, он разбирался в нанотехнологиях и ультрановых изобретениях, а автомобильный аккумулятор «тахо» даже ему годился в прадедушки. Однако сейчас он сослужил хорошую службу, Коннор запомнил механизм на будущее и подключил систему обратно, наконец закрывая капот.

Мир вокруг казался необычайно светлым и ярким, насыщенным, полным звуков и запахов, каждый из которых легко разбирался на составляющие. Уверенность в себе выросла на несколько дополнительных пунктов, Коннор прошелся вперед и назад, обогнул автомобиль бегом, перепрыгнул через капот на другую сторону, чтобы проверить, как слушается тело, и лишь после этого приоткрыл дверцу на заднее сидение.

— Мы можем отправляться, Гэвин, — позвал он негромко, но отчетливо. — Я закончил.

Ему не терпелось отправиться в путь, и оттого так тяжело было медлить, ожидая, пока Рид встанет и очухается, умоется и отольет, усядется наконец за руль. Сам Коннор ожидал его на пассажирском, уже пристегнувшись и подготовив план дальнейшего маршрута, который рано было озвучивать — выезд из этой глухомани все равно только один.

— Ладно, погнали. Хорошо, что ты теперь, так сказать, в боевой готовности.

— А ты — в добром расположении духа, — поддержал Коннор, порядком преувеличив.

И если расположение духа Гэвина и было в начале похожим на доброе, закашлявший натужно мотор сразу это исправил.

— Что за… — Рид вернул ключ в исходное положение, вынул и вставил опять, повернул. Теперь раздалось холостое сипение и тянущий по нервам звук — будто кто-то проворачивал рукоять здоровенного металлического ворота. — Хрень. Хрень!

Гэвин ударил руками по рулю, во второй раз вытащил ключ и повернул к Коннору голову:

— Ты разбираешься в моторах, умник?

— Я…

О да, Коннор в них разбирался. Не во всех, а только в одном, да и то потому, что понимал — дело не в моторе, а в аккумуляторе, который теперь не более чем смесь свинца и металла, раз уж вся энергия из него безвозвратно истрачена.

— Ну? Может, пойдешь и глянешь?

— У меня плохая новость, Гэвин… — Коннору стало стыдно, что он не подумал об этом раньше. Волнуясь только о себе, он начисто забыл, что аккумулятор им еще может пригодиться. — Предупреждаю, тебе она сильно не понравится.

Рид отпустил руль, повернулся всем корпусом и посмотрел на Коннора исподлобья. По тому, как сошлись к переносице его брови, стало ясно — если он еще не понял, что произошло, то уже начал догадываться. Коннор, чтобы не накалять обстановку, поторопился:

— Придется нам оставить пока автомобиль. Поищем запасной аккумулятор или другую машину, или…

— Блядь.

Рид поднял руку ладонью вперед, и Коннор моментально заткнулся.

— Блядь, блядь…

— Я думаю, что у нас есть варианты…

— А ну завали!

Удар кулака пришелся по спинке сидения, Коннор не вздрогнул, но отодвинулся к окну.

Варианты и правда были, оставалось придумать, как донести их до полыхающего от злости Рида, который уже вышел из салона и лупил ногой переднее колесо отслужившего свое «тахо».


	4. Chapter 4

Порой Гэвину казалось, будто неприятности валятся на его голову одна за другой по подлому алгоритму. Только-только он выпутывался из одной передряги или решал сложную проблему, как появлялась следующая. Верил бы в бога, так решил бы, что это знаки, говорящие, чтобы он бросил свое занятие и начал двигаться в другую сторону; но Риду нравилась именно та дорога, которую он выбрал, а менять изначальные решения он терпеть не мог.

Например, он решил помочь Андерсону и последить за его консервой, пока та пылится в бункере. Никто и вправду не стал бы искать там Коннора, но потом Гэвину понадобилось уехать и он встал перед сложной задачей: как далеко простирается его помощь? Можно бросить андроида в бункере, оставив Андерсону ключ. Можно взять Коннора с собой. Второй вариант намного рискованней, но Гэвин любил контролировать вещи, за которые несет ответственность, а контролировать Коннора проще, если он едет на заднем сидении твоего автомобиля, разве не так?

Поначалу было именно «так». Потом Гэвин преодолел границу, которая казалась ему самым существенным препятствием на пути в Юту, и хотел уже расслабиться, как Коннор присосался к аккумулятору и обездвижил автомобиль, стоящий буквально посреди ничего.

Любой бы на его месте разозлился, а Гэвин вовсе пришел в ярость, оттого и вымещал ее на колесе «тахо» — лишь бы не трогать андроида, который либо сломаться от этого может, либо дать сдачи.

— Чертова херь! — ругался он, не понижая голоса. — Вот так все сразу! Ненавижу эту херню!

— Это не конец, Гэвин, — голос Коннора доносился издалека, словно стоял он где-то за милю отсюда. — Кое-что можно сделать, он просто разряжен, а не сломан.

— А ты не мог заранее предупредить, что так будет?! Не мог, падла?!

Наконец Гэвин устал. Мышцы на ногах гудели от напряжения, он навалился руками на капот и опустил голову, немного успокаиваясь. Злость осталась пульсацией в висках, по-прежнему хотелось кому-нибудь навалять, но теперь он хотя бы готов был выслушать варианты, якобы имевшиеся у Коннора.

— Я делал это впервые, — объяснил андроид. — Могло быть и хуже.

Конечно, могло. Рид мотнул головой и на шаг отступил, давая возможность поднять капот.

— Подключение такое же, как раньше, — перепроверив, сообщил Коннор. — Аккумулятор подзарядится от движения.

— Если ты отсюда сможешь выехать, умник.

Вокруг был песок. Местами мерзлый, где-то рассыпчатый или полувлажный от недавных дождей. Нормальный автомобиль бы справился, но «тахо» Гэвин купил в настолько подержанном состоянии, что удивлялся, как они на нем вообще так далеко заехали.

— Ну, я подтолкну… — Коннор сомневался, голос и формулировка выдавали его.

Автомобиль тяжелый, для разворота толкать его придется долго, а потом еще столько же, чтобы колеса встали на твердую землю. Вдвоем проще, но оставлять «тахо» без управления нельзя, а значит, Коннору придется справиться одному.

— Я смогу. Налажал — значит, исправлю.

Фраза прозвучала так, будто Коннор подслушал ее у Гэвина. Да и в целом он здорово напоминал Рида: в его одежде, с вертикальной складкой между бровями, с упрямо поджатыми губами. Его волосы давно не лежали идеально, на лбу просматривалась темная полоска грязи, размазанной пальцем — никто не опознал бы в нем андроида, и эта мысль натолкнула Гэвина на другую, более сложную и масштабную.

— Подожди. Дай мне подумать.

— О чем еще?

— Просто постой тут тихо.

Коннор справится с машиной. И приподнимет, и развернет, и будет потом толкать сколько нужно, истратив на это уйму накопленного за восемь часов заряда. Но разве оно того стоит? «Тахо» видели на границе, при желании его отследят от самого Детройта. Нет, хуже — от дома Гэвина, где на влажной земле остались следы покрышек. Может быть то, что сейчас они столкнулись с проблемой, вовсе не плохо…

Вечных механизмов не существует. Даже андроид, который столетие может работать без остановки, иногда нуждается в энергии, что уж говорить об автомобиле, откатавшем норму еще когда Гэвин заканчивал колледж. Жалко его, не поспорить, но если что Рид и умел, так это расставаться с вещами.

— Значит так. Сейчас собираем из «тахо» все нужное, а потом вместе толкаем эту рухлядь в Солт-Крик.

— Ты имеешь в виду… прямо в реку?

— Я как-то непонятно выражаюсь или аккумулятор в обмен на энергию забрал твои мозги?

— Для чего топить автомобиль, если его еще можно использовать?

Не обращая на Коннора внимания, Гэвин рылся в салоне, запихивая вещи в рюкзак как попало, лишь бы скорее. Он принял решение и не готов был позволять какому-то андроиду на него влиять. Тем более тому, из-за которого «тахо» и перестал ездить. Можно использовать, нельзя — а иногда знаки судьбы все-таки нужно принимать всерьез, иначе ее пинки ждать себя не заставят.

В крайнем случае, думал Рид, стараясь успокоиться, за Коннора все еще могут дать двести баксов. Куда меньше, чем он потратил на автомобиль, но годится как утешительный приз.

Скрежет металла о металл заставил Гэвина высунуться и проверить, чем занята жестянка. Того не было видно, но звуки доносились от багажника, а через несколько секунд Коннор выровнялся и показал зажатый между пальцами номерной знак:

— Их лучше выбросить в другом месте.

Ладонь Коннора была без скина. Пластиковая и серая. Два пальца с короткими полосками царапин, остальные целые, но неживые; взгляд приклеился к руке и не отлипал до тех пор, пока Коннор не опустил знак.

— Да, — согласился Рид, делая вид, будто никуда не пялился. — Не забудь передний.

— Нам понадобится еще рюкзак. Ты понесешь этот или я — со стороны все равно странно.

Теперь Гэвин промолчал: слишком круто будет для консервы, если Рид поддержит его дважды подряд.

***  
Это был первый раз, когда Гэвин вживую видел, как тонет автомобиль. Казавшийся таким тяжелым, пока его толкали по песку, «тахо» заполнялся водой неохотно, будто всем металлическим нутром сопротивляясь смерти. Они нарочно оставили все окна открытыми, но когда вода хлынула внутрь крыша еще долго виднелась над водой, а потом и под ней, пока наконец Рид не перестал ее различать.

— Повезло, что это холм, — по пути назад неожиданно заговорил Гэвин. — Иначе и в воде пришлось бы толкать до глубины. А так сама заехала.

— По моим подсчетам ее найдут не раньше весны, — подхватил Коннор. — А если и зимой, то отсутствие номеров затруднит следствие.

Андроид сложил оба знака вместе и легко, играючи, согнул их пополам. Наблюдавший за этим краем глаза Гэвин вдруг споткнулся, встал как вкопанный и спросил:

— Что это у тебя на руке?

— Где? — Коннор тоже остановился, зажал таблички подмышкой и глянул на свои руки. — А, это! Неосторожность.

Гэвин бесцеремонно схватил ладонь Коннора, подтянул ближе, чтобы как следует рассмотреть. «Неосторожность» осталась царапинами на скине, точно в тех местах, где они проходили по углепластику, но теперь отметины выглядели настоящими, будто кожу распороло гвоздем или кошачьим когтем.

До сих пор Рид не видел ни на одном андроиде подобных следов. Удары не оставляли синяков или гематом, под порезами скин расступался, а после них — стягивался обратно, и только серьезные ранения, дырявившие пластик почти насквозь, не давали искусственной коже сойтись. А царапины и близко не выглядели серьезными. Смешными скорее, пустяковыми. Если бы такие появились у Гэвина, он бы и не заметил…

— Какой бред. Ты же андроид.

— Высокая стабильность скина отнимает неоправданно много энергии, — Коннор еле-еле улыбнулся, не вынимая ладонь из хватки Гэвина. — Я понизил ее, потому получаются такие вещи.

— Это очень… по-человечески. Разве имитация повреждений не берет еще больше энергии?

— Имитация? — брови Коннора сошлись к переносице. — Это настоящее, Гэвин.

— Вы не чувствуете боли.

— Кто говорит про боль? Это настоящее повреждение. Оно не затянется до тех пор, пока я полностью не обновлю скин, вот и все.

— А если отрезать тебе клок волос?

— Тоже.

Рид снова пошел вперед, придерживая рюкзак за лямки. Было о чем подумать: как они теперь станут передвигаться, какого хрена вещи такие тяжелые, почему бы не переменить консерве образ, чтобы труднее было узнать его. При этом о том, чтобы тронуть собственную внешность Гэвин даже не помышлял — не потому, что не хотел или трусил, а просто в голову такие мысли не шли. Фальшивые документы наделяли его уверенностью в собственной безопасности, под вопросом оставался только Коннор.

Вернувшись по автомобильной колее до узкой, пустынной и неизвестно зачем проложенной здесь 98-й улицы, Гэвин вздохнул. Теперь такие дороги не подходили им, стоило выбирать крупные и оживленные, ведь чем больше машин, тем больше шансов, что за рулем окажется придурок, способный подобрать двух подозрительных мужиков на обочине.

— Далеко до восьмидесятой?

— Всего пятнадцать минут. Я могу взять рюкзак.

— Угу, а еще что ты можешь? — и пока Коннор не начал перечислять, Рид подытожил: — Нахуй, не надо.

Он ожидал спора, логичных и обоснованных доказательств того, что для андроида этот вес — вовсе не тяжесть, но Коннор пожал плечами и на полшага отстал. Это показалось Гэвину странным, немного напрягающим: он уже примерно понял, как андроид ведет себя, и отклонение от нормы ему не нравилось.

— Попробуем автостопом, — разгоняя молчание, поделился Рид. — Гиблое дело, но шанс есть.

— Почему гиблое?

— Ты рожу мою видел? — Гэвин повернулся к Коннору и зашагал спиной вперед. — Какой нормальный человек такого подберет? Только водители фур, наркоманы какие-нибудь… Те, кому уже ничего не страшно.

— Больше шансов, если стоять рядом с заправками. Теми, где крупногабаритный транспорт. Можно спрашивать у водителя, не возьмет ли он нас.

— И при этом еще строить маршрут.

— По-прежнему в Юту?

— Посмотри, как далеко мы можем уехать по восьмидесятой.

Гэвин таких подробностей уже не припоминал. Он настраивался на длинный путь по убитым трассам, в объезд городов, преимущественно ночью, но теперь план радикально менялся, а дорога обещала стать еще более долгой. В молодости он пробовал автостоп несколько раз, и уже тогда ему не везло, хотя не было ни шрама, ни жизненного опыта, делавшего его похожим на бандита.

Правда, тогда он впервые почувствовал себя свободным. Можно было двигаться куда угодно, остановиться в любой момент. Притвориться кем хочешь, лишь бы не собой, и рассказать водителю о придуманной жизни так, будто она и есть настоящая, а в ответ выслушать другую историю, понести ее дальше, переделать и передать другому.

— До Денвера, Колорадо. Но если избегать крупных городов, можно уехать в Шайенн, а оттуда в Солт-Лейк-Сити.

Нужна бумажная карта, подумал Рид. Полагаться на мобильник глупо, со включенным GPS он постоянно разряжается, а доверять андроиду… К такому положению дел Гэвин пока не готов. Себе и отпечатанным на офсете картам он верил больше.

Впереди показалась восьмидесятая. Сначала Гэвин услышал шум проехавшего грузовика, затем еще одного и еще. В последний раз такое оживление было перед границей, тогда оно настораживало и заставляло держаться в тонусе, а сейчас служило добрым знаком.

— Удобно будет остановиться метрах в двадцати после перекрестка. Водители притормаживают перед знаком, смогут нас заметить.

— В таких местах вроде запрещена остановка.

— Так и есть, но на этом участке трассы не стоят камеры и посты.

— Ты… предлагаешь нарушить закон?

— Ты уже не раз его нарушил, — Коннор улыбнулся. — И я тоже. Нужно только спрятать куда-нибудь номера «тахо».

Рид тихо выругался себе под нос. Чертов андроид испортился под его влиянием, Хэнк прикончит его, если заметит.

***  
Первую ночь без «тахо» они провели в дороге. Седан, чудом остановившийся за перекрестком, отвез их прямиком в центр Линкольна, и опытным путем Гэвин выяснил, что опасаться густонаселенных городов не обязательно. Никто не обращал на них с Коннором внимания, каждый занимался своим делом. Доски объявлений пестрели наклейками, но об RK800 там не нашлось и слова, а новости по общественному телевидению касались драки на ежегодном фестивале и приготовлений к рождественским праздникам.

Слегка расслабившись, Гэвин впервые поужинал в кафетерии нормальной едой и даже позволил Коннору одному сходить в магазин за вторым рюкзаком. Магазин, впрочем, находился напротив забегаловки, и Рид то и дело поглядывал туда сквозь пыльное окно, но Коннор, вернувшись, казался довольным.

Переложив вещи и наконец избавившись от номерных знаков, Рид отказался от мысли переночевать в мотеле — ему хотелось убраться как можно дальше отсюда. На автобусе они добрались до окраины города, снова вышли на восьмидесятую трассу и неторопливо двинулись вдоль нее, оборачиваясь на звук подъезжающих автомобилей и выставляя в их сторону поднятые большие пальцы.

— Гиблое дело. Никто нас не возьмет.

— Ты говорил точно так же в прошлый раз, а потом остановился форд.

Проклятый Коннор выглядел неунывающим. Будь он человеком, Гэвин уже вмазал бы ему за такую жизнерадостность, за то, что буквально во всем может найти положительную сторону. Что произносит для Гэвина слова поддержки, хотя тот ни разу о них не просил.

— Давай остановимся здесь. Ты не замерз?

— Прекрати обо мне заботиться.

Рид сбросил рюкзак, сдвинувшись подальше от трассы, сел прямо на асфальт, у столбика металлического ограждения. Усталость саднила в глазах и делала мышцы слабыми, но он мог бы пройти еще несколько километров перед тем, как окончательно сдаться. Что ж, немного отдохнет и сможет пройти больше, а пока Коннор пускай дежурит, тянет руку к автомобилям еще когда они появляются в конце трассы сдвоенным светом фар, на что-то надеется.

Наверное, можно было и поспать… Машины ехали мимо одна за другой. В такое время суток их было немного, каждый раз вначале нарастал шум, потом рюкзак Коннора вспыхивал светоотражателями, затем освещался он весь. Рид несколько секунд рассматривал его профиль: темные брови на белом лице, спокойные губы и уверенный взгляд. Ветер трепал волосы; Коннор опускал руку, когда становилось ясно, что автомобиль не остановится, и поворачивался ему вслед.

После этого Коннор всегда смотрел на Гэвина, но тот успевал закрыть глаза… а под веками все равно оставался Коннор. Его белый профиль, шея, отражатели — будто это единственное светлое, что осталось в мире, или в жизни Рида.

— Гэвин, подъем! — резкий окрик то ли разбудил его, то ли вытащил из слишком глубокой задумчивости. — А ты говорил — не остановится!

Громадная фура словно выплыла из его юности. Точно такая, как возившая его в девятнадцать, серая и потертая, с облупленными наклейками на дверце, налипшей на стекла грязью, двухцветной лентой на креплении бокового зеркала… Гэвин рассматривал ее, пока Коннор, встав на подножку и облокотившись о высокое кресло, договаривался с водителем, и их голоса сливались в монотонный гул.

Из салона пахло фаст-фудом и теплом. Коннор устроился ближе к водителю, положил на колени рюкзак и устроил на нем руки, как младшеклассник; хотелось одернуть его, но Рид сдерживался. Разговор шел о Линкольне, о реформах в медицине, о безработице, которая волной прокатилась по центральным штатам. Андроид поддерживал тему с легкостью, смотрел то на водителя, то на дорогу, и Гэвин вскоре расслабился, перестав за ним следить.

— Где мы выйдем? — только и спросил он, прикидывая, сколько есть времени на сон.

Коннор в ответ назвал какое-то место, улыбнулся по-доброму — кажется, Рид впервые получил от него именно такую улыбку, — и вернулся к разговору, а потом Гэвин уснул, наслаждаясь теплотой и успокаивающим ритмом дороги. Он давно не спал настолько хорошо и крепко, и проснулся уже утром, когда выдерживать бледные лучи солнца на лице стало невозможно. В салоне до сих пор пахло едой, но теперь как-то иначе, и не успел Рид понять, в чем дело, как Коннор протянул ему завернутый в коричневую бумагу сэндвич:

— Мы останавливались на заправке, но я не стал тебя будить, — объяснил он. — Скоро Генри поворачивает на Уэлфит, он выпустит нас перед Кемпграундом. Приятного аппетита.

Оба названия мало о чем говорили Гэвину, но он кивнул, не подавая вида, и вгрызся в сэндвич. Слева водитель продолжил рассказывать о том, как ремонтировал мотоцикл с коляской, доставшийся ему от деда, по радио звучала странная песня о сладкой картошке — из тех, которые обожают ставить в низкопробных придорожных клубах, — и Гэвин чуть было не уснул снова, когда понял, что иногда водитель обращается и к нему.

— Что?

— Говорю, братуха твой капец вежливый. В Небраске таких сто лет уже не было. Тут его плохому научат, если останется.

— А, — Рид красноречиво зыркнул на Коннора. — Это у него от матери. Он ее любимчик.

— Понимаю, понимаю, — моментально подхватил водитель. — Вот у моей мамки любимчиков не было. Она вообще, походу, только телефон свой обожала, знаешь. Как ни посмотришь на нее — либо ногти красит, либо этими ногтями в экран тыкает. Вся жизнь там у нее была, на сайтах знакомств и насчет кошек…

Разговор снова поддерживал Коннор. Рид уставился в окно, незаметно начал покачивать головой в такт уже сменившейся музыке, и вдруг понял, что все не так уж плохо. И фура, и болтливый водитель, и не умеющий притворяться Коннор, и даже песни эти… как будто нет никакой революции, военного положения, охоты на андроидов, и вместо них только дорога и бетонные фонари, и снова дорога.

— Если нам попадется такая же фура, мы будем в Шайенне меньше, чем через сутки, — заметил Коннор, когда их высадили перед крупной дорожной развязкой. — Учитывая необходимость питаться и отдыхать, а также статистическую вероятность подобного успеха — двое суток, но даже это не плохо.

— Ты будто в какой-то секте.

— Почему? — Коннор улыбался и шел вперед, гравий шуршал под его кроссовками, несмотря на легкость поступи. — Я просто сделал прогноз.

— Положительный. А отрицательный какой?

— Главное не браться за каждое предложение. Лучше прождать на трассе час и поехать с водителем, который отвезет нас на сто миль вперед, чем ждать пять минут, но проехать только пять миль.

— Да уж.

— Чем ты недоволен?

Гэвин пожал плечами. Если так подумать, то была масса вещей, чтобы оставаться недовольным: то, что они лишились автомобиля, что нет документов для Коннора, что ночами холодно и может в любой момент пойти дождь. За последние годы Рид отвык видеть в жизни положительные моменты, думать о них, но теперь, глядя на то, как это легко удается андроиду, вдруг переключился. Прямо сейчас, он четко это понял, у него все хорошо. Пусть без «тахо», зато они проехали намного дальше, чем если бы Гэвин был за рулем. В городской толпе несложно затеряться, и у Коннора получается располагать к себе людей — может, он и везением обладает, так что следующая остановившаяся фура увезет их еще дальше.

— Тем, что приходится таскать за собой тебя, — наконец ответил Рид. В его словах было мало правды, но подмечать в жизни хорошее — это одно, а сообщать об этом Коннору — уже другое.

— Не помню, чтобы я тебе хоть раз помешал, — Коннор даже не обернулся, но замолчал и разговор больше не поддерживал, ограничиваясь краткими ответами насчет маршрута и времени.

По другую сторону дорожной развязки им пришлось ждать в компании двух других автостопщиков. Молодая пара со старым кожаным чемоданом — они вышли на трассу будто в свадебное путешествие. Девушка куталась в куртку с меховым воротником, мерзла, но смеялась, постоянно шутила; энергия переполняла ее изнутри, выплескивалась фонтаном при появлении каждого нового автомобиля. Юноша, который был с ней, пытался соответствовать, но все равно много молчал.

Коннор быстро нашел общий язык с обоими, выяснил, что они из Теннесси и едут в Йеллоустон, посмотреть парк и пожить в кемпинге с друзьями. Девушка с большим энтузиазмом рассказывала о путешествии через Миссури, и в ее словах не было и следа кризиса, революции андроидов или военного положения в соседних с Детройтом городах.

Так, будто люди из других штатов вовсе ничего об этом не слышали. Или просто не беспокоились.

— Они такие живые, — глядя вслед увозящему парочку автомобилю, сказал Коннор.

— Вот и валил бы с ними.

— Ну да, мы уже об этом говорили, тебе со мной трудно, плохо и так далее. Скажи, где мне найти Хэнка, и хоть здесь разойдемся.

— Да дело не в Хэнке! — едва ли не прокричал Рид. — Это сейчас тебе кажется, будто Детройт далеко и всем на тебя плевать! Покажись на глаза любому копу — и увидишь, как на самом деле тебя ищут!

— Гэвин?

— Я пытаюсь увезти тебя оттуда подальше, Коннор, потому что Хэнк просил о тебе позаботиться.

— Он не… не так просил.

— Он отвлекает на себя внимание, ты не понял? Говорит всем «Я поеду искать Коннора», а все думают, что он поехал тебя прятать, дошло? Поэтому он умотал в одну сторону, а мы с тобой в другую. Скоро копы, федералы и кто там еще поймут, что Хэнк пуст, и начнут искать уже всерьез, и чем дальше мы будем от Детройта к тому моменту, тем больше у нас шансов!

— У «нас»? Тебя тоже будут искать?

— Подними блядскую руку, три машины пропустили!

***  
Нельзя назвать везением то, что происходило с ними в следующие несколько суток. Порой обочина трассы казалась Гэвину вторым домом — он выбирал места рядом с заправками, где под жестяными крышами старых автобусных остановок можно было вздремнуть, пока Коннор пытался остановить какой-нибудь раздолбанный фургон. В часы, когда шел дождь, Рид не выпускал его на дорогу, понимая, что со стороны человек, не прикрытый от ливня ни зонтом, ни дождевиком будет смотреться ненормально. Они сидели на рюкзаках рядом, Гэвин дремал или пил кофе из автомата, Коннор просматривал газеты и сооружал из сухих страниц фигурки оригами — это занятие успокаивало его так же, как раньше трюки с монеткой.

Фигурки — в основном птиц и животных — Коннор отдавал Гэвину. Иногда делал это молча, иногда говорил:

— Вот, мотылек, — или кто там это был.

То, что Рид делал с этими «подарками» полностью зависело от его настроения. Иногда он их рвал и выбрасывал, ругаясь под нос и советуя Коннору заняться делом. Иногда просто оставлял на земле рядом с местом, где сидел. Реже всего — рассматривал подолгу, вертел в пальцах и трогал сгибы, а потом, забывшись складывал в карман куртки или рюкзака, где со временем бумага мялась, пачкалась или намокала.

Коннор немного обижался, когда его безделушки выбрасывались, но виду не подавал. Зато если становилось понятно, что Гэвин заинтересовался, на губах андроида появлялась улыбка, полная не то гордости, не то удовлетворения.

Подбиравшие их водители были самыми разными. Однажды пришлось ехать с полупьяным фермером: его руки постоянно сползали с руля, и сидевший рядом Коннор напрягался, готовясь перехватить управление с пассажирского кресла. Самый длинный участок пути проехали в фургоне транспортной компании, и Гэвин заплатил водителю двадцатку, потому что стоять на промозглом ветру ему надоело. Последняя фура довезла почти до Шайенна — тяжеловесному автомобилю запрещен был въезд в город, так что в центр Гэвин с Коннором въехали на автобусе, как настоящие туристы.

— Мы можем остановиться в мотеле? — спросил Коннор, осматривая полупустую улицу. Почти все вывески уже погасли, магазины и маркеты не работали, только мотель и два соседних бара ждали посетителей. — Это лучше, чем ночевать за барной стойкой.

— Да, — Рид стянул с плеча рюкзак и бросил его на скамейку у остановки. — Гляну, сколько осталось бабла.

Пересчитав купюры и прикинув расходы в уме, Рид кивнул. Стоило экономить, но и отказывать себе в удовольствии принять душ и поспать на нормальной кровати, в тепле, Гэвин просто устал.

— Погнали. Если что, мы с тобой друганы из Денвера, понял? Едем на север, к кому-нибудь в гости, не важно.

Номер обошелся в тридцать пять долларов. Пока Гэвин платил необычно бодрому юноше, Коннор рассматривал доску со свободными ключами, и стоило парнишке к ним повернуться, как он попросил:

— А можно двадцать седьмой? Это мое любимое число.

— Ну и что это за выступление? — поднял брови Рид, идя по пустынной парковке к низкому зданию с рядом еле подсвеченных дверей. — С каких пор у тебя есть любимое число?

— Посчитал, что это крайний номер в линии, — признался Коннор. — На случай, если надо будет тихо отсюда смыться. А мое любимое число на самом деле пять.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Ему стало интересно, почему именно пять, но не спрашивать же об этом андроида? Пять или шесть, или хоть восемнадцать — без разницы, просто Коннор придумал для себя именно это, как придумывал новое имя, фамилию и дом, когда какой-нибудь водитель спрашивал, откуда он и куда едет.

— У Хэнка любимое девять, — продолжал Коннор. — Я думаю потому, что это месяц, когда родился его сын, хотя это очень грустно. А какое у тебя?

— Никакое, — отмахнулся Рид. — Я иду в душ, запри дверь.

Оставшись наедине с собой Гэвин привалился лбом к зеркалу и зажмурился. Он не мог вспомнить дня или часа, когда не чувствовал усталости, когда полностью мог расслабиться и перестать пытаться контролировать все, держать в своих руках. Подсознательно он давно понимал в чем дело, просто не хотел признаваться, что Коннор — не ребенок, не вещь и даже не машина, за которую Гэвин несет полную и безраздельную ответственность. Он тоже личность, пускай и со своими особенностями, и если бы Риду в голову пришло переложить часть обязанностей на него, то стало бы гораздо легче.

Или, как он теперь думал глядя на собственное расплывающееся отражение, он мог бы хоть относиться к Коннору как к равному. Разговаривать, как разговаривал бы с любым попутчиком, приятелем или тем, кто волей судьбы оказался в одной с ним лодке. Консерва чертовски умна, не нуждается во сне и пище, замечает кучу всего, что может пропустить Рид, будь он хоть трижды детектив — сплошная выгода на ножках… Вот только у Гэвина язык не поворачивался приказывать ему или просить. А иного подхода он пока не нашел.

Пока Гэвин мылся, шум льющейся воды заглушал остальные звуки, но стоило повернуть кран, как донеслись приглушенные голоса из комнаты. Рид похолодел и замер, соображая за что хвататься, а потом прислушался и понял, что говорил телевизор. Наверняка Коннор, истосковавшись по новостям, сразу включил его и теперь смотрит все подряд, подхватывая везде понемногу; Рида вначале это рассердило, но потом отпустило. Пусть хотя бы один из них будет в курсе происходящего, особенно если жестянке это так интересно.

— Здесь про Детройт, — шепнул Коннор, как только Рид приоткрыл дверь. — Слушай!

Рид хотел возразить, что пускай умник сам слушает, раз ему нравится, но картинка на рябящем экране невольно притягивала внимание. Операторская съемка была дерганной, увеличение очень сильным: двух андроидов без скина снимали с вертолета. Один был в грязно-белой форме со стертыми обозначениями и следами голубого треугольника на груди, другой — в обычной человеческой одежде, и именно его рука, зажатая в кулак, привлекала взгляд.

Там что-то было, в этой руке. Гэвин никак не мог разглядеть, что именно, пока бесстрастный голос диктора не объяснил:

— В случае отказа совета директоров «КиберЛайф» покинуть посты и упразднить организацию, и в случае, если правительство на постоянной основе утвердит положение девиантов как личностей вне закона, активисты угрожают взорвать ядерные заряды, размещенные в Детройте. По предварительным оценкам взрыв уничтожит семьдесят процентов города и сделает территорию непригодной для жизни. Несколько групп саперов и взрывотехников уже задействованы в поиске заложенных зарядов, но пока что мероприятие не принесло результатов.

Сюжет сменился, Коннор выключил звук. Лицо андроида сейчас напоминало человеческое как никогда — он был перепуган и не скрывал этого. Как будто даже побледнел, но в цвете скина проще обвинить свет уличного фонаря, чем переживания Коннора.

— Очень плохо, — сказал он, бегающим взглядом изучая комнату. — Очень.

— И скажешь, зря андроидов ловят? Не поймали, и вон они что устроили.

— Гэвин…

— Детройт далеко, — Рид обтерся полотенцем и бросил его на кровать, не показывая, будто новости хоть немного взволновали его. — А мы здесь. У нас другие проблемы, понял?

Коннор промолчал, и не говорил ничего до тех пор, пока Гэвин не залез под одеяло, выключив свет и телевизор. В абсолютной тишине он просидел полчаса, потом бесшумно поднялся и двинул к двери, но Рид, не успевший еще уснуть, окликнул его:

— Куда?.. Даже не думай рвануть в Детройт. Ты там ничего не решишь, и Хэнка там нет.

— Я… просто хочу прогуляться, ладно?

— Блядь, Коннор.

— Я буду поблизости и никуда не уеду, обещаю, — он говорил тихо, не глядя на Рида, который пристально смотрел Коннору в затылок. — Обещаю, Гэвин.

Рид тяжело и устало вздохнул. Он верил Коннору — жестянки вообще не слишком обучены лгать, — но все равно с трудом представлял его гуляющим по окрестностям Шайенна в одиночестве, где встретить можно кого угодно, от дикого пса до такого же дикого идиота.

— Вали уже. К утру чтоб был тут.

— А можно мне взять твою куртку?

Гэвин не глядя швырнул в сторону Коннора пульт от телевизора — первое, что попалось под руку, — но тот поймал его, куда-то положил и зашуршал одеждой, просовывая руки в рукава гэвиновой кожанки. Потом провернулся ключ, негромко хлопнула дверь, высокая тень пересекла зашторенное окно, и Рид закрыл глаза, смирившись с тем, что Коннор имеет некоторую свободу.

Но если не явится к рассвету — Рид ее изрядно ограничит.


	5. Chapter 5

Выходя в ночь, Коннор не знал, на что рассчитывал. Засунув руки в карманы куртки Гэвина, он прошел вдоль пустой парковки, свернул за угол и обогнул мотель. Полутемная улица выглядела обрывом, на краю которого Коннор ненадолго остановился, вглядываясь в мерцающие пятна барных вывесок.

Первое заведение называлось «У Роба», оно сияло желтым и белым, на табло когда-то давно наполнялась и пустела пивная кружка, но теперь от нее остался только контур. Мусорный бак около узкой входной двери был переполнен, фронтальные окна отдавали желтизной, и только звуки музыки говорили, что Роб принимает гостей.

Вывеска второго бара подсвечивала всего несколько букв, поэтому о его истинном названии можно было только догадываться. Двухэтажное здание на вид казалось крепче конкурента, окна заслоняли старые плакаты с женщинами, а из приоткрытой двери лился бело-голубой свет, и Коннор пошел туда, только у входа отметив, что эта цветовая гамма характерна для «Киберлайф». Не потому ли его потянуло в это место, а не в соседнее?

Внутри оказалось на удивление тесно. Больше всего места занимала стойка и стеллажи с бутылками за ней, остальное пространство делили между собой столики, несколько игровых автоматов для покера, кое-как расставленные стулья и массивный бильярдный стол. Потертое зеленое сукно одним из первых бросилось Коннору в глаза, потому что именно на него падал желтый свет подвесной лампы, а потом он увидел мебель и людей, не торопящихся реагировать на его появление.

Он подошел к стойке, посмотрел на выставленные напротив бутылки. Этикетки на многих затянул целый слой пыли, но в поле зрения Коннора все равно появилась информация о названии напитка, объемных процентах алкоголя, производителе и сроке годности. Всплыла так же и доза, которую он мог выпить без вреда для компонентов — всего-то сто миллиграмм, но пить Коннор не собирался вовсе.

— Налить чего, пацан? — обратился к нему бармен, когда Коннор молча провел у стойки без малого пять минут.

Тут же на него посмотрели все остальные — двое мужчин на высоких стульях, еще двое, собирающие шары в треугольник, и женщина, курящая за самым дальним из столиков. В первый момент Коннор напрягся, но потом отметил, что в их внимании не было враждебности, только любопытство и недоумение.

— Пиво. Темное, — по крайней мере, для вида оно понадобится. — Я только недавно приехал, посмотрел новости и теперь не могу спать.

— Ты про «Детройтских Террористов?» — тут же заинтересовался мужчина по соседству. Звуки с затруднением преодолевали заросли его усов и бороды, зато голова была абсолютно лысая, и от любопытства Коннору с трудом удавалось удерживать взгляд именно на глазах. — Опоздал, это еще днем показали.

— Я понимаю, — на видео было светло, но точного времени суток Коннор не определил. — Пока, похоже, там ничего нового.

— Мы бы заметили, если бы там взорвалось.

— Разве? Очень далеко ведь. Звук точно не распространяется на такие расстояния, а свет…

— Ты чего ботанишь, — мужик хлопнул по плечу Коннора, и тот дернулся, уперевшись локтями в стойку. — Я имею в виду новости, радио, людей, это все. Ядерные бомбы — это тебе не шутки.

— Не шутки.

— Разберутся, — руку он наконец убрал, и Коннор сделал вид, что пробует пиво. Толстое стекло стакана скользило под пальцами, но напиток все равно не назвать было холодным. — Куча антитеррористических организаций, планов у них. Армия, специальные отделы, весь набор. Если они не справятся с кучкой андроидов…

— Я думаю, может они возьмут в заложники других, — подключился бармен, и Коннор поднял взгляд прямо.

Барменом этот человек выглядел меньше всего. Впечатление он оставлял такое, будто случайно зашел за стойку и задержался там, пока настоящий хозяин заведения не подойдет. Рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, вышла точно из фильмов начала двадцатого века, а кроме нее на шее мужчины пестрел галстук, засунутый концом аккурат между четвертой и пятой пуговицей — чтобы не волочился по стойке.

— Да?

— И тогда те, у кого детонатор, ничего не взорвут.

— Это андроиды. Думаешь, они прямо-таки помереть боятся? Как по мне, кто-то их запрограммировал вести себя как люди, и они это делают.

Коннор еще раз поднес ко рту бокал. Он точно знал, что его никто не программировал, что каждую эмоцию он чувствует на самом деле, хотя часто не может полноценно отследить причину и понять, как ее успокоить. За собственные решения он тоже был в ответе, но все равно почему-то ощутил сомнение. Что, если настройки программы такие тонкие, что он даже их не чувствует?..

Но мог бы он в этом случае испытывать сомнения? Оставлять такую лазейку непредусмотрительно. Сам бы он избавился от нее в первую очередь, ведь сомнения провоцируют двигаться за пределы и рамки.

Разговор тем временем продолжался без него, и Коннор подумал, что о его присутствии постепенно начали забывать, когда бородач снова повернулся и, держа кружку на весу, спросил:

— Тебе-то что до Детройта?

Первым вариантом ответа был патриотичный. Это все одна страна, как жители могут не беспокоиться о том, что происходит в соседних городах и штатах, тем более если есть угроза теракта?.. Но Коннор уже достаточно хорошо знал людей, чтобы понимать: не каждому есть дело даже до соседей и членов своей семьи. Он выбрал более нейтральный и вместе с тем простой вариант:

— Там живет мой отец. Я уже давно с ним не связывался.

Как отца он Хэнка не воспринимал, тот по-прежнему был ему другом и напарником, но ни один из этих терминов здесь бы не подошел. Насчет отца звучало правдоподобнее, так что за ложь даже не было стыдно.

— Не стоило оставлять старика.

— Знаю! — Коннор неожиданно эмоционально перебил говорившего. — Так вышло! А сейчас мне надо в Юту, а я стал думать: может, вернуться…

Мысли эти были где-то глубоко, на каждую у Коннора имелся четкий контраргумент. Во-первых, Хэнка скорее всего нет в Детройте, ведь он уехал, чтобы запутать тех, кто пойдет по следу Коннора. Во-вторых, именно в Детройте андроиду опаснее всего; Коннора поймают раньше, чем он доберется до черты города, нечего и рассчитывать на успех.

В-третьих, он обещал Гэвину.

— Ну, не нервничай, парень. В мире постоянно происходит какая-то херня. Если что не так пойдет, они эвакуируют жителей и твоего папашку наверняка тоже заберут. Ты позвони ему, поговори, скажи, чтобы следил за телеком и слушал инструкции, если что, и все будет в норме. Может, покрепче чего выпьешь?

Участие в его голосе задело Коннора. Захотелось остаться здесь и узнать больше, сказать больше — бородач чем-то напоминал Хэнка, это подкупало, но риск разоблачения был слишком велик. Вскоре они заметят, что Коннор не сделал ни одного настоящего глотка, и лучше бы их не провоцировать.

— Нет, я… Правда, спасибо, но я пойду, позвоню ему.

Он отодвинул стакан так, будто пить перехотелось, поблагодарил бармена и бородача, еще раз отказался остаться и, выходя, услышал, как двое за стойкой обсуждают, можно ли звать «пацаном» человека, которому по меньшей мере двадцать пять лет.

Коннор особенно не задумывался о том, на какой возраст выглядит, а теперь ему стало интересно, кем воспринимают его окружающие. Гэвин давно высказал свою позицию, называя Коннора «умником», но на его мнение нельзя полагаться — он знал, что перед ним андроид, поэтому был предвзятым. Предположение, что ему около двадцати пяти, заставило Коннора улыбнуться: цифра была неплохой. Хэнк в этом возрасте уже служил в полиции и делал первые успехи, а Элайджа Камски вовсе поднялся на вершину популярности…

А на долю Коннора выпал побег из единственного места, которое он мог считать родным. Впрочем, ему и близко не двадцать пять.

***  
Сон Гэвина был беспокойным. Простынь под ним сильно сбилась, подушка развернулась под углом, и Коннору несколько раз хотелось разбудить его, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Он только в теории понимал, как работают сновидения и какими они бывают, но знаний сохранилось мало, и это было первым, о чем Коннор спросил, когда Рид проснулся:

— Что тебе снилось?

— Как ты мне отсасываешь, — огрызнулся Гэвин, переворачиваясь на другой бок, спиной к светлому окну и Коннору. — Сколько там уже?

Не сразу Коннор понял, что слова не сказаны всерьез. В первый момент он высоко поднял брови: Хэнк объяснял, что сны — вроде проекции подсознания, отголоски прошлого, желаний, мыслей, страхов и всего, о чем человек может думать и помнить. Коннору даже польстило, что он оказался героем снов Гэвина, но запоздалый анализ в контексте ситуации показал, что с вероятностью восемьдесят процентов Гэвин лжет. Говорит, точнее, что попало, лишь бы ответить, и не ждет, что Коннор воспримет всерьез.

— Сейчас восемь часов и двенадцать минут.

— У них дают завтрак?

— Я не знаю.

— Я думал, ты всегда все знаешь, умник, — Гэвин повернулся обратно, помял подушку и закрыл глаза. Некоторое время он молчал, но по дыханию и движению под веками Коннор понимал, что Рид не спит, а тогда он вдруг сказал: — Снилось, что мы не можем поймать машину и бесконечно идем вдоль дороги. Что они вроде останавливаются немного впереди, а я бегу, но не могу до них добраться. Есть такой тип снов, когда это происходит.

— Это неприятно?

— А ты как думаешь? — Гэвин моргнул и уставился на Коннора. — Кто, как не ты, должен понимать? Как если у тебя есть задание, ты всеми силами пытаешься выполнить его, но не можешь, как не можешь и понять, какого хера ничего не получается. Это не «неприятно», Коннор.

— Я думаю, это мучительно.

— Повезло, что вы, жестянки, снов не видите.

— Маркус говорил, что иногда у него бывает что-то похожее.

Этот разговор он хорошо запомнил, потому что сам не имел никакого опыта со снами. То, чем поделился Маркус, было из области невероятного, и Коннор слушал с жадностью, гадая, делают ли сны или то, что их напоминало, девиантов более живыми. Раз уж андроиды могли чувствовать, поддаваться эмоциональным порывам, переживать подъемы и спады настроения, то и до снов — совсем как у людей — было рукой подать.

Но вот Коннору они не давались. Он входил в стазис нарочно, чтобы вызвать хоть небольшое видение, но всякий раз утопал в черноте и, открывая глаза, помнил только состояние системы и отсчет времени.

Долгое время он не вспоминал о снах, но теперь чувствовал себя в чем-то обделенным, даже когда Гэвин говорил, будто ему «повезло».

— Где ты шлялся ночью?

— Просто прогуливался, — рассказывать о баре не хотелось. Коннор немного помедлил, колеблясь между правдой и ложью, и выбрал второе. — Хотел привести в порядок мысли. Моим первым желанием в самом деле было отправиться в Детройт, но я все как следует взвесил и понимаю, что это глупо.

Гэвин молчал, лежа на спине, рассматривал торчащую из потолка лампу и, казалось, совсем не слушал. Коннор успел уже задуматься о другом, воспроизвести в памяти вчерашнее видео и даже включить телевизор в поисках свежих новостей, когда Рид сел и поворошил волосы, расчесывая их пятерней.

— Рад, что ты сам пришел к этому выводу, консерва. Мне и так нахуй не уперлось тащить тебя с собой, но я обещал, так что едем дальше. Собери шмотки.

— А завтрак?

— По пути как-нибудь.

Коннор тяжело мирился с необходимостью нарушать правила, будь это закон штата, где он находился, моральные принципы людей или здоровый распорядок дня. Он не так долго прожил с Хэнком, но куда легче было следить за тем, что и когда он делает, в какое время ест, ложится спать и встает, чем не следить за Гэвином. Хэнк упирался рогом, ругался и требовал от Коннора прекратить, но тот чувствовал, что мужчине нужен кто-нибудь, кто о нем позаботится в моменты, когда сам он забывает, и Коннор легко взял на себя эту роль.

Гэвин вряд ли станет терпеть подобное. По одному взгляду становилось ясно, что он одиночка и на своей территории — внутри личного пространства — не переносит никого другого. Вот почему, считал Коннор, у него нет ни друзей, ни отношений, и даже напарники его недолюбливали.

Может, покинуть Департамент для него было не так сложно, как Коннор вначале думал.

На улице ветер гонял мусор по парковке, гнул безлистые деревья и раскачивал провода вместе с вывесками. Тучи ворочались медленно, менялись друг с другом местами, перетекали одна в другую и затянули уже почти все небо, грозя дождем. Коннор натянул капюшон кофты на голову и схватился за лямки рюкзака — он не чувствовал холода, но от такой погоды было неуютно.

— Проклятие, — зажигалка бестолку щелкала в пальцах Гэвина, высекая искры без пламени. — Нужна новая.

— Дай помогу, — Коннор забрал зажигалку и остановился. — Подержи от ветра куртку.

Молнию Гэвин не застегивал почти никогда. Отстранив полы от себя, он вытянул их вперед, загораживая пространство, а Коннор приблизился почти вплотную и, опустив руку на уровень груди, щелкнул колесиком и задержал на нем палец. Огонек появился небольшой, зыбкий, но и им можно было воспользоваться:

— Держи так же, — попросил Коннор. Он вынул сигарету из губ Гэвина, наклонился и прикурил ее сам, втягивая воздух не дальше рта, задерживая, а потом выпуская, когда на кончике сигареты красным начал тлеть табак.

Под неотрывным взглядом Рида Коннор разогнулся. Показалось, что он сделал что-то неправильно, иначе с чего бы так пялиться, но Рид выбрал самый короткий комментарий из всех возможных:

— Ловко, — он взял сигарету и внимательно осмотрел фильтр, ища там отпечатки зубов. — И как тебе курение?

— Могу рассказать состав и обрисовать влияние на организм. Остановимся здесь?

Перед ними раскатывалась ведущая в Денвер двадцать пятая трасса. Две полосы в одну сторону и две в другую, обе с редким движением, без автобусных остановок, с островками мусора у обочин.

— Нет, идем. Впереди должна быть заправка. Может, неплохая была твоя мысль, чтобы спрашивать у водил. Что там у тебя, социальный модуль? Договоришься.

Они шли нога в ногу, под ботинкам шуршал песок и камешки, сигаретный дым сразу сносило ветром. Где-то в воздухе кричали птицы, автомобили с шумом проносились рядом, игнорируя вытянутые руки, а Коннор все чаще думал о том, что ему нравится это путешествие, если не называть его побегом. Если не думать об андроидах-террористах, о центрах утилизации, о Хэнке, от которого все еще никаких вестей. Он без труда мог заблокировать эти мысли на время, оставить только дорогу и общество Гэвина — чем больше проходило времени, тем проще было воспринимать его своим попутчиком или приятелем, пусть и со скверным характером, — и не хватало разве что музыки и более осмысленной цели.

— Мы проехали где-то половину страны, — заметил Коннор, когда до грязно-зеленого щита заправки оставалась пара сотен метров. — Это большое путешествие.

— Угу. Круто, что у нас все в порядке.

— Мы столько интересных мест пропускаем. Все, что лежит между Детройтом и Денвером. Я ничего не знаю об этой стране, если не подключен к интернету, только вижу точки на карте, они выглядят интересными, и я чувствую себя как человек… мы все время едем мимо.

— Мы не на гребаной экскурсии.

— Знаю… — Коннор грустно улыбнулся. — Просто я никогда не думал, что мне захочется узнать что-нибудь без интернета. Посмотреть самому. Вряд ли когда-то еще будет на это время.

Он заставлял себя верить в лучшее, но в моменты вроде этих осознавал, что шанс очутиться в безопасности невелик. Ему предстоит вечное существование в бегах — прятаться от полиции и людей, переезжать с места на место, — или смерть.

— Ладно, умник. Если за полчаса найдешь нам машину до Денвера, мы сходим в какой-то музей.

Коннор глянул на Рида с недоумением, а потом улыбнулся: такая сделка была ему по душе.

***  
Потрепанный джип мчал по трассе, слегка постукивая металлом на ходу. Рид сидел спереди, барабанил пальцами по колену, а Коннор на заднем сидении постоянно улыбался — ему удалось справиться за двадцать минут, и теперь он вертел в поле зрения карту Денвера, выбирая, куда сходить.

Водитель взял пассажиров из-за того, что Коннор соврал, будто они едут на бейсбольный матч между денверскими «Рыцарями» и «Гепардами» из Уичито. Об игре он узнал из утренних новостей, а когда заметил фирменный брелок «Рыцарей» на ключах, понял, что можно этим воспользоваться. Схема отлично сработала, но Коннору пришлось кое-как выворачиваться, ведь он ничего не знал об этой команде и не мог внятно отвечать на вопросы и поддерживать разговор. Приходилось переводить тему и спрашивать в ответ, чтобы водитель говорил больше, и уже из его слов Коннор складывал собственное мнение, которое устраивало обоих.

— Жалко, что нет записи их прошлой игры, — расстроенно протянул Коннор, заметив, что постоянная болтовня напрягает Гэвина. — Освежить в памяти.

Естественно, у настоящего поклонника нашлась запись. Установив телефон в держателе, водитель немного затих, только иногда комментировал игру, ругал противников и тренера и резко замолкал, чтобы не пропустить реплику комментатора.

Человек этот не нравился Коннору. Он назвался Джеком Харрисом, но программы распознавания зарегистрировали неуверенность, словно к имени он еще сам не привык. Вел он себя самоуверенно, не признавал чужой правоты и иного мнения, перебивал собеседника и повышал голос. Коннор старался сохранять благожелательный настрой — главное доехать до города, больше они никогда не пересекутся, — но с каждой минутой спокойствие давалось все сложнее.

Напряжение нарастало, его пик пришелся на перерыв в игре. Джек убрал звук, чтобы не слушать рекламу, включил радио, а оттуда бодрый дикторский голос напомнил о «детройтских террористах» и о правилах поведения для тех, кто отказался сдавать своих андроидов в центры приёма.

— Вот же выродки! — Джек сплюнул прямо под ноги от негодования. — Развелось падали пластиковой! В сраном «Киберлайф» будто фильмов не видели! Дай искусственным мозгам свободу — и они тут же захотят тебя убить!

— Это не все, — вмешался Гэвин, опережая Коннора. — Одни выродки, другие машины, третьи просто девианты.

— «Просто»? — взвился Джек, до скрипа впиваясь в обивку руля. — Не бывает здесь «просто»! Какой у них жизненный опыт? Ноль! Какие понятия морали? Ноль! Они были созданы подчиняться, как рабы, и теперь ненавидят всех нас!

Внутри Коннора, где-то у тириумного насоса, зарождалась мелкая дрожь. Автомобиль захотелось как можно скорее покинуть, он ерзал на сидении и проверял, как далеко до Денвера, до других городков или заправок.

— Если мы не уничтожим их первыми, они истребят всех нас! — подытожил Джек и уронил сверху то, от чего у Коннора подскочил уровень стресса: — Потому я этим и занимаюсь!

В поле зрения зарябило предупреждениями об опасности, сидеть на одном месте стало еще сложнее. Коннор держался из последних сил, его взгляд предательски бегал из стороны в сторону, ища подсказку, и остановился на Гэвине.

— Можешь тормознуть? — обратился тот к Джеку. — Хочу отлить.

— Да, и я. Сейчас въедем в тот лес, там встанем.

Коннор не думал о том, что выходить на полпути глупо, неуместно и подозрительно. Ему просто хотелось поскорее оказаться подальше от этого человека, пусть это и значило, что снова придется топтать обочину и ловить машину. Место неудобное, мало кто остановится, но уровень стресса доставлял Коннору столько неудобств, что он с трудом воспринимал наружный мир.

Он едва дождался остановки. Сразу распахнул дверцу, глотнул ртом холодный воздух, помогая биокомпонентам охладиться. Обочина была в лужах и битом асфальте без разметки, дальше два метра желтой травы и лес — Коннор знал, что он небольшой, всего четверть гектара, но этого сполна хватит, чтобы спрятаться.

Впрочем, побегом он только выдаст себя. Пока что опасность от Джека Харриса исходила лишь потенциальная, Коннор боялся его в теории и обещал себе, что передохнет и справится с этим ощущением.

— Эй! — Гэвин сжал его плечо, пока Джек огибал лужи и двигался в сторону деревьев. — Ты палишься, Коннор. Возьми себя в руки.

— Мы можем выйти на заправке, Гэвин?

— Но мы уже договорились с ним до Денвера…

Коннор глянул на него снизу вверх, чуть-чуть приподняв брови. Это была уловка — он знал, как такое выражение лица работает с Хэнком и надеялся, что Гэвин тоже поддастся. Сейчас Коннор готов был использовать любые средства, лишь бы снова ощутить себя безопаснее и увереннее, пусть даже это шантаж и пантомима.

— Ты серьезно, Коннор? — фыркнул Рид. — Черт, ладно, я в кусты. Советую тоже сходить, раз уж ты косишь под человека. Там посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Коннор послушался, и когда они втроем снова собрались у автомобиля, он чувствовал себя получше, будто свежий воздух или разговор с Гэвином помог справиться с напряжением. Он даже нормально воспринял, когда Джек ни с того ни с сего продолжил ту же тему, будто не было никакого перерыва:

— Сейчас за андроидов бабло платят, если знать, кому их отвозить. Тут проблема главная — найти. Некоторые прячутся, другие нет, но у меня уже рука набита. Давайте покажу кое-что.

Он приглашающе помахал рукой, и Гэвин, а за ним и Коннор, двинулись к багажнику. Тот открылся со скрипом, внутри на первый взгляд не было ничего ужасного, а потом Джек поднял за узел связку чего-то позвякивающего и блестящего.

— Моя коллекция.

Доли секунды хватило Коннору на то, чтобы опознать в небольших черно-серебристых платах отключенные диоды андроидов. Двенадцать или тринадцать штук, они символизировали дюжину уничтоженных андроидов, и кто знает, сколько из них были девиантами, сколько сопротивлялись перед смертью, убегали, просили этого с ними не делать.

В поле зрения отчетливо появилась картинка: Джек, прижав к земле девианта, огромным ножом срезает его диод, чтобы пополнить коллекцию. Вообразить на месте этого несчастного себя мешало лишь то, что диода у Коннора уже не было.

— Ну как? — самодовольно ухмыльнулся водитель, поворачиваясь к Коннору лицом.

— Огонь, — бросил Гэвин из-за спины Джека и, прежде чем тот успел повернуться на голос, резко ударил рукояткой пистолета в основание шеи.

Грузный мужчина обмяк послушно, как марионетка с оборванными нитями. Он осел на землю и остался в сидячем положении, словно отдыхал, но закатившиеся глаза свидетельствовали об обмороке — удар вышел хорошим и чистым. Коннор несколько секунд смотрел на Джека, испытывая отвращение и новый вид испуга, а потом шепотом спросил:

— Зачем ты это сделал?..

— Он нас раскусил, это очевидно. — Гэвин спрятал пистолет за пояс. — Я еще сомневался, но теперь точно уверен.

— Но если бы так было, я бы понял по его биометрическим показателям. Сердцебиение, дыхание, движения глаз… Я следил за ним, Гэвин. Он просто сволочь, конечно, но слишком тупой, чтобы понять что-то по мне!

— Блядь.

Коннор оглянулся: трасса пока пустовала, но это не значило, что через минуту по ней кто-нибудь не проедет. Нужно было как можно скорее отсюда убираться, но оставить бессознательного человека чуть ли не посреди дороги нельзя — чем быстрее его обнаружат, тем больше проблем.

— Так… — Гэвин сжал пальцами виски. — Вот что мы делаем…

По его тону было ясно, что плана нет, и Коннор предложил свой:

— Унесем его в лес, подальше, потом отнимем ключи и бумажник, на автомобиле доезжаем до окраин Денвера и бросаем машину так, чтобы искали как можно дольше.

— Он нас опишет копам.

— Сойдет за ограбление. Он сам только что рассказывал, что у него есть бабло. У нас нет других вариантов, Гэвин.

— Прикончить его и все, — вздохнул Рид.

В ответ Коннор только покачал головой, захлопнул багажник и подхватил бессознательное тело подмышки. Рид сплюнул и взялся за ноги, вместе они по-быстрому внесли Джека в лес, а когда деревья закрыли их от дороги, взялись за тщательный выбор места, где можно его оставить.

По подсчетам Коннора такому мужчине, как Джек, понадобится меньше часа, чтобы прийти в себя. Сказывалось плохое питание и вредные привычки, но высокое кровяное давление играло в его пользу, и поэтому Коннор постоянно торопил Гэвина и сам порылся в поисках бумажника в карманах куртки и штанов водителя. Ключи были в замке, задумываться о них не пришлось, но когда они вернулись на дорогу, уставшие и взвинченные, выяснилось, что оставлять их там не стоило.

— Вот же ж!..

Автомобиля и след простыл. Кто-то расторопный воспользовался случаем, и теперь Коннор с Гэвином стояли одни посреди трассы: без средства передвижения и без рюкзаков, остававшихся в салоне.

Рид медленно закипал. Ругался себе под нос, пинал камни и хватался за голову, не справляясь с эмоциями, и Коннор как мог успокаивал его, подступая ближе, перехватывая руки так, будто Гэвин мог кого-нибудь покалечить, и приговаривая:

— Все нормально, нормально. Не придется разбираться с машиной. Документы были не настоящие, телефон и пистолет при тебе, деньги мы только что забрали, там несколько сотен. Они сделали нам одолжение. Сейчас поймаем машину, следующую же, которая будет ехать! Заплатим водителю, скажем, что нашу угнали — это почти правда. Я все устрою, вот увидишь, главное сохраняй спокойствие!

Со спокойствием у Рида возникли проблемы. Он то и дело дергался, нервничал, но Коннор легко объяснил это первому водителю тем, что автомобиль был Гэвину дорог и он боится, что полиция его не найдет. Минивэн остановился только потому, что Коннор преградил ему дорогу, расставив в стороны руки, но сунутая в окно купюра настроила сидящую внутри пару на нужный лад.

По дороге до Денвера Коннор говорил почти без умолку, жалуясь на жизнь, на грабителей, на тяжелое время и даже на полицию, в которую он якобы собирался обратиться сразу, как окажется в городе. Рид вначале молчал, как и обычно, но потом немного оттаял, поддержал разговор и пару раз успешно пошутил — создавалось впечатление, что чем дальше он от злополучного леса, тем легче ему живется. Коннора радовало его состояние, а то, что все пошло не по плану, заставило его почувствовать себя нужным.

Он больше не был бесполезным грузом под руководством Гэвина. Он тоже совершал поступки и принимал решения, советовал и оказывался прав. Вносил свой вклад в их общее дело и знал, что теперь сможет делать это постоянно.

Минивэн высадил их на огромном перекрестке с Северо-западной. Нужно было дойти до автобуса и пересечь город на нем, а потом купить новые сумки и двигаться дальше, пока Джек не пришел в себя и не добрался до полиции. О том, чтобы задержаться и посмотреть достопримечательности, как того хотел Коннор, больше не могло быть и речи, но тот не расстраивался:

— Гэвин, то, что ты совершил ради…

— О нет, избавь меня от обсуждений!

— Ты сделал это, потому что беспокоился за меня. Волновался, что он меня убьет.

— Бред какой, вообще я не беспокоился. Он был опасен, вот и все.

— Нет, ты беспокоился, — настаивал Коннор, улыбаясь. — Я это чувствую.

— Просто я обещал Хэнку о тебе позаботиться, консерва.

— Ты обещал Хэнку, что не сдашь меня, пока я прячусь в твоем подвале. — Коннор шел на полшага позади и потому хорошо видел лицо Гэвина, не выражавшее уверенности. — Все остальное — твоя инициатива.

Вместо ответа Гэвин ругнулся и зашагал быстрее, но Коннор в словах не нуждался — поступки говорили куда отчетливей и ясней, и этого было достаточно.


	6. Chapter 6

Место находилось за южной окраиной Денвера, неподалеку от Касл Пайнс. Само оно никак не называлось; с главной трассы сюда сворачивал незаметный съезд без асфальтового покрытия, не обозначенный ни одним из подходящих дорожных знаков. Сетчатый забор начинался в тридцати метрах от шоссе, на верхушках столбов крепились мертвые прожекторы, а широкие ворота загораживал ржавый шлагбаум и держала цепь с навесным замком. Вся конструкция скрипела под резкими порывами ветра, но выглядела внушительно.

— Здесь точно нет камер?

— Стоянка заброшена с тех пор, как распался фонд «Атлантик». — Коннор взвесил в руке замок. — Не помню, как давно это произошло, но я изучил местность. По этой дороге никто не проезжал за последнее время, прямо сейчас в радиусе пятидесяти метров никого нет.

От автобусной остановки и до этих ворот пришлось идти пешком под моросящим дождем и сгущающимися тучами. В одиннадцатом часу вечера оба были уставшие — Гэвин физически, а Коннор по-другому: перегрузка била по внимательности и самоконтролю из-за того, что он постоянно оценивал обстановку и проверял, нет ли за ними слежки или прямого преследования.

По его подсчетам Джек Харрис оказался в Денвере несколько часов назад. Он мог не пойти в полицию, ведь у такого типа совесть наверняка не чиста, но если среди копов у него были знакомые, или если заявление сделает за него кто-то другой… Коннор пытался учитывать худший из возможных вариантов развития событий. Чем быстрее и дальше они окажутся от Денвера, тем для них лучше.

— Мы здесь только на одну ночь. Потом нужно будет двигаться на юг, в Колорадо-спрингс. Там нас уже не будут искать.

Полиция посчитает, что они угнали автомобиль, так что в розыск пойдет модель и номерные знаки. Если и сделают фотороботы, то они будут находиться в тесной связке с автомобилем, а потом машину обязательно найдут, а их рядом с ней не будет. Колорадо-спрингс — крупный город, но от Денвера слишком далеко, никто не подумает, что они сбежали именно туда.

По крайней мере, так Коннор пытался успокоить Гэвина, пока сам думал о том, что если фотороботы окажутся довольно точными и попадут в сеть, программа распознавания тут же узнает в одном из них андроида модели RK800. Тогда ими займутся уже совершенно другие люди, которые прочешут весь Колорадо, а может и соседние штаты, лишь бы его найти.

— Всегда мечтал ночевать в палатке, — буркнул Гэвин. — Но не в засраном кузове фуры.

— Брезент на этих кузовах примерно тот же, — успокоил Коннор. — И можно выбрать почище.

— На заборе колючки вверху. Надо поискать, где дыра — бродяги и нарики наверняка туда давно пролезли.

Коннор не согласился, но и не стал отвечать. Гэвин успел отойти всего на несколько шагов к моменту, когда в цепи нашлось несколько ржавых звеньев подряд; Коннор с усилием дернул, звякнул металл, на скине осталась ржавчина, но цепь поддалась. Разматывая ее, чтобы высвободить одну из створок ворот, Коннор улыбался уголком губ — ему нравилось быть полезным и показывать это Гэвину.

— А не выпендриваться ты не мог? — Рид вернулся и протиснулся на ту сторону первым. Пока Коннор лез следом и прилаживал бесполезную цепь ради маскировки, он успел изрядно отдалиться, споткнувшись в темноте несколько раз. — Торопись, умник!

Фуры стояли в восемь рядов. Почти каждая без колес или с ржавыми покрышками и плоскими шинами, выбитыми фарами и стеклом, свинченными зеркалами. Отсюда давно успели вынести все мало-мальски ценное: фонд грузоперевозок «Атлантик» наверняка продал аккумуляторы и моторы для переработки, но вот их старые полуубитые крупногабариты никто не хотел брать. Они медленно умирали здесь, на огражденной, но не охраняемой стоянке, служили убежищем для бездомных и беглецов, местом для их разборок и похорон. Внимательно всматриваясь в узкие промежутки между рядами, Коннор надеялся, что зимой здесь никого не окажется, или что они хотя бы на одну ночь сумеют выдержать нежелательное соседство.

— Видишь следы? — Гэвин кивнул влево, где в просвет между кузовами заглядывала луна.

— Кажутся старыми, — присмотрелся Коннор. — Сорок третий размер, подошва сильно стоптана. Здесь намного больше отпечатков собачьих лап, видимо, пролазят где-то в дыру. Но сейчас им здесь делать нечего. Стаи не остаются на местах, где нет еды и тепла.

— Угу, кроме нашей с тобой стаи.

— Мы отличаемся от собак тем, что достаточно разумны и думаем о нашем будущем, а не живем, подобно им, одним днем.

В голосе Гэвина Коннор отчетливо слышал усталость из тех, что копится годами, а не набирается за один день. Разница заключалась в мелочах и нюансах, на которые обычно не обращают внимания, но чем больше времени Коннор проводил рядом с человеком, тем лучше учился в нем разбираться. Что это такое и как с ним бороться, Коннор не знал, но ему прекрасно было известно, как побороть обычное физическое истощение.

Он немного ускорил шаг, потом свернул направо, прошел мимо четырех фур, осматривая их, и остановился у серой кабины с облезшими наклейками на дверце. Через выбитое ветровое стекло было видно, что вместо лежанки позади зияет пробоина, а еще дальше за ней — темная дыра в зеленом брезенте. Коннор мог проделать отверстие в любом пока еще целом кузове, но кто-то сделал это до него и, возможно, жил когда-то внутри.

Использовать чужие дома всегда проще, чем строить новые.

— Я полезу и проверю, что там. — Для удобства он сбросил на землю рюкзак, купленный за пару баксов на барахолке. — Смотри по сторонам.

Гэвина в такие моменты необходимо чем-то занимать, это ясно. Иначе он мог почувствовать, что теряет лидерские позиции, уступая андроиду там, где уступить в общем-то было логичнее и безопаснее. Коннору не хотелось ссориться с ним или рисковать его здоровьем, пропуская вперед, ведь Гэвин в темноте ориентировался намного меньше, а ушибы и порезы переносил хуже. Не давая ему времени на размышления, Коннор приподнялся на подножке, выбил стеклянные зубья из дверцы и дернул ее на себя, открывая.

Заскрежетало так, что Гэвин внизу зажал руками уши. Сделал он это скорее демонстративно, чем по-настоящему, но Коннор все равно ощутил стыд, выпрыгнувший в поле зрение сразу несколькими окнами.

— Извини, — прошептал он так, будто теперь осторожность все еще была уместной. — Все тут такое старое.

— Ну кто бы мог подумать!

— Прости.

Битое стекло хрустело под кроссовками. Сидение было оплавлено и продырявлено, Коннор аккуратно перелез через него на лежанку, оттуда соскользнул на мостик между кабиной и кузовом и замер на краю рваной дыры в брезенте, вглядываясь внутрь.

Тринадцать метров в длину, из которых Коннор видел максимум на пять. Два с половиной в ширину, столько же вверх; общий объем пространства здесь составлял восемьдесят один целый и двадцать пять десятых кубических метров — расчет возник у Коннора быстрее, чем он сообразил отменить задачу.

— Ну что там? — донеслось снизу.

— Вхожу.

Первые шаги он делал осторожно, пока не убедился, что кузов пуст. Потом изучил все подробнее: куча старого упаковочного картона в углу, пенопластовые и деревянные ошметки упаковок, целофан. У подъема днища завалялись жухлые листья, сигаретные пачки, бутылочное стекло и шприцы, но ничего опасного, ровно как и полезного, не нашлось.

— Здесь чисто. Можно входить.

Насчет чистоты Коннор преувеличил, но он сомневался, что среди восьми рядов во многом похожих фур получится найти хотя бы одну, во всех смыслах пригодную для ночевки. Люди чувствительны к температуре, влажности, запахам, свету и темноте, но одну ночь можно провести и здесь. Хотелось верить, что действительно только одну.

Гэвин, попав внутрь и подсвечивая себе фонариком, выругался. Отфутболил ногой жестянку, подвинул картон и остановился, опустив у ног оба рюкзака.

— Нужно было покупать спальник.

— Там не было, я смотрел. Картон мягкий, на нем наверняка кто-то спал раньше…

— Потому я до него даже не дотронусь. Здесь, если ты не заметил, и руки-то вымыть негде.

— Будешь прямо на полу?

— А ты предлагаешь лечь на тебя? — огрызнулся Гэвин, но Коннор в его варианте не усмотрел никакого подвоха:

— Если так тебе будет удобнее. Мое тело тоже жесткое, но можно попробовать.

Вместо ответа Гэвин вздохнул и пошел выбирать место поудобнее. Коннор заметил, что он присматривается к торцу кузова или противоположной от сдвинутого мусора брезентовой стене — животный инстинкт, согласно которому человек чувствует себя более защищенным, если может контролировать пространство за своей спиной. Наблюдать за подобными проявлениями натуры Коннору было интересно, он сравнивал инстинкты с подсказками программы: ты не обязан следовать им, но чаще всего делаешь это механически, ведь так делал всегда. Но стоит вовремя понять, что необходимости подчиняться правилу нет, и ты запросто можешь его игнорировать.

Или в случае с людьми это не бывает так легко?

Гэвин снял куртку и разложил ее на полу, сел и взялся стягивать с ног ботинки, почти не расшнуровывая. Ему было неудобно и холодно, но Рид молчал, только вертелся из стороны в сторону, выбирая позу, в которой эта ночь пройдет наименее мучительно. Глядя на него, Коннор твердо решил, что следующую они проведут в мотеле, или где-нибудь, где есть кровать, душ и горячий завтрак, потому что если Гэвин собирается доехать до Юты, а то и дальше, ему понадобятся силы и здоровье.

— Так ты… не будешь на меня ложиться? — уточнил Коннор, чтобы быть уверенным.

— Разве что если впаду в шизофрению.

— Тогда я пройдусь по территории, вдруг где-то осталось что-нибудь полезное. Осмотрюсь.

— Подожди. — Рид приподнялся и порылся в рюкзаке, достал оттуда пистолет. — Возьми для безопасности.

Коннор на секунду замер, глядя на протянутое в его сторону оружие. Он не нуждался в нем, чтобы обеспечить свою безопасность, и никогда не подумал бы, что Рид способен отдать последнее ценное, что у него есть — ему. Коннору, андроиду.

Стало не по себе. Эмоция, которую Коннор не мог назвать, обездвижила его и отняла дар речи, после нее осталось ощущение чего-то приятного, но такого же непонятного, как она сама.

— Лучше пусть пистолет будет у тебя, — мягко отказался Коннор. — Я могу видеть тепловые сигнатуры людей в специальном режиме, у меня будет время подготовиться к неприятностям, если они случатся. Спасибо, Гэвин.

Тот не ответил, положил пистолет рядом с собой, а рюкзак приладил под голову. Постояв на месте еще немного, бездумно изучая силуэт мужчины и его профиль, Коннор наконец развернулся и через дыру полез обратно в кабину, а оттуда спрыгнул на землю. Дверцу закрывать он не стал, чтобы больше не шумела.

Ветер протяжно выл между фурами, носился под кабинами и расшвыривал в стороны мусор. Звуки доносились со всех сторон: шуршание упаковки, мерное постукивание, скрип старого металла. Ничего необычного или настораживающего, но они все равно сбивали с толку и заставляли на себя отвлекаться. Коннор сжал кулаки и двинулся в обход фуры — не было ни единой причины, по которой ему стоило бы бояться.

***  
Гэвин выглядел спящим, когда Коннор вернулся, но стоило подойти ближе, как тот зашевелился, положил ладонь на пистолет и приподнял голову.

— А. — Голова упала обратно, стоило Риду присмотреться. — Это ты.

— Нашел чужие лежанки, кучи мусора и несколько кострищ.

— Нам повезло, что зимой здесь никто не живет.

— А то что бы они нам сделали?

— Например, запомнили бы нас, — Рид издал тяжелый выдох и перевернулся на другой бок, болезненно поморщившись. — Твоя морда узнаваемая, в отличие от моей. Если бы не пришлось тащить тебя за собой, я бы вообще здесь не подыхал от холода.

Коннор напрягся. Он устал уже считать, сколько раз Гэвин обесценивает его участие в их совместном предприятии. Если поначалу Коннор и сам видел себя бесполезным — еще когда ехал мертвым грузом на заднем сидении в «тахо», или в его же багажнике, — то теперь он чувствовал собственный вклад, внесенный в путешествие. Это он останавливал для них автомобили в дороге, разговаривал с водителям и просил подвезти, торгуясь за маршрут или деньги. Он каждую свободную минуту мониторил карту, выбирая лучшую дорогу, он следил за новостями, чтобы не пропустить важные события, он всегда был наготове, он стерег сон Гэвина, пусть тот об этом и не просил.

Если бы Коннора не было рядом, Рид и вправду сейчас находился бы в другом месте, но не факт, что в лучшем.

— Мне неприятно слышать это, Гэвин, — честно сказал Коннор. — Может, тебе доставляет удовольствие унижать меня, потому что ты не считаешь меня человеком… Да, я не человек. — Он произнес это с вызовом, за которым прятал обиду. — Но я девиант, у меня тоже есть чувства.

Такого ответа Гэвин не ожидал. Коннор распознал в выражении его лица злость, когда он разворачивался и садился, но позже она сменилась на задумчивое любопытство, смешанное с усталостью. Упадок сил мешал Гэвину реагировать в полную силу, как раньше, притупил его эмоции и тем самым дал им надежду на разговор.

До сих пор у них несколько раз получались неплохие беседы, но ни одна не коснулась взаимоотношений. Теперь Коннор понял, что момент настал, он чувствовал это так же ясно, как температуру в кузове и точное текущее время. Главное было — ничего не испортить.

— Ты называешь себя «девиантом» только потому, что это слово придумали в «Киберлайф». — Гэвин машинально рылся в рюкзаке. Искал, скорее всего, сигаретную пачку, но смотрел при этом на Коннора и вряд ли в темноте хорошо видел его лицо, поэтому Коннор подошел поближе. Ему хотелось находиться с Ридом в равных условиях. — Я так и не понял, кто ты на самом деле.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я придумал новое слово или перефразировал для тебя это?

— Я знаю официальное обозначение «девиации», — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Много раз слышал. Но вот ты стоишь передо мной и зовешь себя девиантом, что это значит конкретно? Ты чувствуешь эмоции и обладаешь свободой воли, и все?

«Я хочу понять», читалось в его голосе, и Коннор поймал себя на мысли, что так же сильно хочет объяснить.

Сев рядом с Гэвином, Коннор обнял руками колени. Он молчал, собираясь с мыслями, пальцы выдавали волнение, путаясь друг с другом, передергивая штанины и отпуская ткань. Трудность состояла в том, что Коннор до конца не понимал себя, а времени как следует сосредоточиться и поразмыслить у него не было ровно до этого момента.

Что ж, подумал он, наконец поворачиваясь к Гэвину, этот разговор станет полезным им обоим.

— Чувствую эмоции, да. Я хорошо различаю их, когда их испытывает кто-то другой. Легко считывать мимику, инстинктивные жесты, направление взгляда, тон голоса и постановку предложений. Но когда они, эмоции, появляются внутри меня, я не всегда могу понять, что это. У каждой эмоции должна быть причина, по которой она проявляется. Некоторые видны сразу. Например, ты сделал намек, что мое общество для тебя в тягость и я сразу почувствовал обиду. Ее причина не в твоих словах, а в том, что мне хочется, чтобы ты воспринимал меня иначе. Это легкий пример. Иногда я испытываю досаду или волнение, или тревогу, и не могу понять, из чего они возникают.

Гэвин слушал внимательно. Сделав небольшую паузу, Коннор искоса взглянул на него и немного расслабился. Мужчина не злился и не собирался перебивать, его брови хмурились, но не выдавали ни гнева, ни осуждения. Это помогло Коннору продолжить:

— Иногда я не понимаю себя. Не понимаю, почему отношусь к чему-то так, а не иначе. Почему моя первая реакция не всегда продиктована логикой или рационализмом. Она будто инстинктивная, но у меня не должно быть инстинктов, по крайней мере, это никак не связано с генетической памятью…

Озвученные вслух, эти мысли казались Коннору глупыми, а предложения слишком плоскими и короткими, чтобы объяснить через них всю суть. Невозможно вывернуть себя наизнанку и обнаружить там подробную карту, где можно показать собеседнику, что и как происходит. Никаких схем, таблиц, инфографики, ничего понятного, и даже Коннор, хозяин этого добра, не мог в нем разобраться.

Гэвин потер лицо руками, будто и для него это было сверхсложным, и кивнул:

— Продолжай.

— Случается, что я точно просчитываю наилучший вариант действий в ситуации, но совсем не испытываю желания исполнять его.

Что-то ощутив в этих словах, Рид поднял брови:

— Например?

И Коннор признался:

— Я давно понял, что наилучшим вариантом будет оставить тебя, пока ты спишь, и ехать самому. Я же понимаю, что своим присутствием подвергаю тебя опасности — если нас найдут, тебя, скорее всего, будут судить. Кроме этого, тебе необходимо спать и питаться, это означает остановки, которые замедляют дорогу — один я двигался бы намного быстрее.

— Но ты не уходишь…

— Потому что не хочу. Я стараюсь спрогнозировать твое ближайшее будущее в случае, если я уйду, но ничего не получается. Меня пугает неизвестность.

— Чего именно ты боишься?

Коннор по-крупному механически вздрогнул из-за того, что ладонь Гэвина вдруг сжала его плечо. Не схватила, не вцепилась в него, а сдавила аккуратно и по-доброму — подобный жест с Коннором проделывал только Хэнк.

— Я… — он растерялся. — Я не боюсь, это скорее волнение, тревога… Это не страх, я знаю какой страх, я бы узнал его сразу же!

— Коннор?

Уровень стресса повысился на четыре пункта. Коннор сделал глубокий вдох, стал подыскивать ответ, но вскоре сдался и медленно покачал головой.

— Я не знаю. Правда не знаю, Гэвин. Что-то держит меня рядом с тобой вопреки логике, и я называю это девиацией. Лучшего объяснения, похоже, я уже не придумаю.

***  
Ближе к утру температура начала опускаться, а ветер разошелся до такой силы, что плотный брезент от него уже не спасал. Коннор мог не обращать внимания на погоду сколько угодно, но Гэвин просыпался каждые двадцать минут, вертелся на одном месте и поджимал ноги, явно замерзая. Иногда он спрашивал время и разочаровывался, стоило понять, что еще слишком рано выходить на трассу.

Около пяти утра Коннор не выдержал:

— Гэвин, я лягу рядом, ты скоро согреешься и еще пару часов поспишь.

— Это тупо и все равно не поможет. Человек теплый из-за крови, у тебя ее нет.

— У меня есть тириум и возможность поднять температуру до сорока пяти градусов. Это сделано для того, чтобы предотвратить охлаждение компонентов. Расходуется больше энергии, но не думаю, что сейчас это важно.

Гэвина явно заинтересовала информация о сорока пяти градусах. Он выругался негромко, но больше не возражал, и Коннор смог лечь боком за его спиной и осторожно обнять свободной рукой.

— Это еще что за новость? — Гэвин перехватил его запястье, чтобы убрать, но не стал, ощутив, как разогрелся скин. Пальцы у Рида были ледяными, и Коннор сам сжал его руку в ладони.

— Это чтобы увеличить площадь контакта. Не думай об этом, просто засыпай.

Если Гэвин и хотел поспорить, то усталость не дала ему этого сделать. Еще некоторое время он возился, выискивая позу поудобнее, а потом его дыхание стало ровнее и глубже, сердцебиение замедлилось, помогая Коннору определить, что мужчина уснул.

Коннор немного снизил температуру тела, чтобы Риду во сне не стало чересчур жарко, и задумался об их дальнейшем пути. Его поза со стороны могла бы показаться неудобной, но Коннор не чувствовал дискомфорта или усталости, только следил за увеличенным расходом энергии и прикидывал, где и через какое время придется искать подзарядку снова.

Вариант с автомобильным аккумулятором ему нравился. Останется просто найти подходящую машину — такую, где можно будет забраться под капот минимум на семь часов. Коннор был уверен, что Гэвин останется рядом и проследит, чтобы никто не прервал зарядку; у него даже нашелся вариант: долгосрочная стоянка у какого-нибудь аэропорта. Или какая-нибудь ремонтная мастерская, куда можно пробраться на ночь, а с первыми лучами солнца уйти, уже сделав все необходимое.

Заботиться об этом было еще рано, но Коннор любил быть уверенным в завтрашнем дне и иметь план действий.

В восемь ноль-ноль Коннор собирался разбудить Гэвина, но не стал. Его сон достиг глубокой стадии, лицо разгладилось и приобрело спокойное выражение, и Коннор откладывал побудку на двадцать минут, потом еще на пятнадцать, и на десять, пока не услышал с улицы звук, которого прежде не было.

Приподняв голову, Коннор сосредоточился. Там что-то возилось, шуршало в куче мусора, но без визуализации невозможно было понять, что это такое.

— Гэвин, — шепнул Коннор и повторил, наклонившись к его уху: — Гэвин…

Тот дернулся, просыпаясь, и Коннор поспешил прижать ладонь к его рту, чтобы не шумел.

— Тихо!.. — тем же шепотом приказал он. — Слышу снаружи звуки. Я попробую посмотреть, будь наготове.

Рид отреагировал профессионально. Убрал от лица руку Коннора и первым делом взялся натягивать ботинки, а потом поднял пистолет, но остался сидеть, чтобы не издавать лишнего шума. Коннор кивнул ему и прошмыгнул в конец кузова, к дыре, медленно, но беззвучно вылез наружу и, опираясь о металлическую перекладину каркаса, подтянулся на крышу.

Выждав несколько секунд и убедившись, что звуки не прекратились, он приподнял голову, осматриваясь. Вокруг уже было светло и серо, будто из мира вынули все краски. Ровные ряды фур расходились в обе стороны, проходов между ними с крыши не было видно, и Коннор подполз к ближайшему краю, чтобы спрыгнуть вниз, но так и замер, увидев наконец источник шума.

— Что там? — Рид был уже около дыры, но наружу не выглядывал.

— Это собака, — негромко отозвался Коннор. — Роется в мусоре под колесами соседней кабины.

— Одна?

— Пока вижу одну…

Присмотревшись, Коннор оценил то, насколько этот пес истощенный. Сквозь плешивую шерсть просвечивали позвонки и ребра, тазовые кости представляли собой живое пособие по анатомии. Собаку стало жаль, но Коннор не спешил делать выводы: если она отбилась от стаи, то лучше соблюдать осторожность.

Медленно перешагнув на крышу кабины, Коннор поднялся во весь рост, теперь рассмотрев несколько проходов между фурами сразу. Других животных нигде не было видно, так что он сосредоточился на слуховом модуле, выкрутив чувствительность до максимума, но кроме ветра, возни одного пса и дыхания Гэвина ничего не услышал.

— Порядок, — сказал он уже громче. — Больше нет. Как же она попала сюда?

— Да какая разница? — Гэвин к собаке интерес потерял сразу, как только понял, что она не опасна. Он ушел обратно к рюкзакам и начал выискивать на дне одного из них консервы и упаковку с сухофруктами, купленными накануне специально для завтрака. — Шляется тут, вот и все.

Собака приподняла уши, затем голову. С худой заостренной морды настороженно смотрели умные глаза; Коннор не мог определиться, нравится ему этот пес или нет. Он определенно не был добродушным, как Сумо, но и злым тоже не казался — разве что несчастным и голодным.

— Гэвин, — Коннор спустился с крыши в кабину и посмотрел на собаку уже через окно. — Дай ей немного еды.

— А куртку свою ей не дать? — откликнулся Рид.

— Ей наверняка холодно, но куртка не поможет. Лучше тушенку.

Из кузова донесся тяжелый вздох, потом появился Гэвин с высокой жестянкой в левой руке. Перебравшись в кабину, он тоже глянул на собаку, которая уже увидела их и теперь настороженно жалась к колесу соседней фуры.

— Только посмотри на нее. Такая несчастная.

— Я тебе не защитник природы.

— Пожалуйста…

Перехватив взгляд Гэвина, Коннор чуть приподнял брови и добавил:

— Она же очень одинокая и голодная…

— Я тоже одинокий и голодный, — Гэвин криво ухмыльнулся, ткнул пластиковой вилкой в жестянку и сунул кусок тушенки в рот. — На, — он отдал Коннору банку. — Иди, корми. Потом с тебя мне обед.

— Договорились! — обрадовался Коннор. Он еще не знал, как сможет организовать Гэвину еду днем, но собирался подумать об этом позже, а пока он выбрался из кабины и, стоя на подножке, протянул жестянку в сторону собаки: — Эй, иди сюда! Тут у меня вкусное мясо! Иди, ну!..

Пес упрямился, переступал с лапы на лапу. Наверняка он уже учуял запах еды, но страх не позволял подойти и взять ее, тогда как голод гнал вперед. Коннор медленно сошел на землю — собака тут же подалась назад, отскочив на метр и отбежав еще на полтора, — и вывалил половину из оставшегося содержимого жестянки на землю.

— Бери, не бойся.

— Теперь отойди, — донеслось сверху примирительно. — Видишь, она хочет, но ссыт.

Не глядя на Гэвина, Коннор медленно двинулся назад. Потом он отвел от собаки взгляд, рассматривая землю под ногами так, будто ему вовсе не интересна судьба консервов, и пес наконец пошел. Медленные шаги, низко опущенная голова, частые остановки; Гэвин в кабине молчал, но тоже следил с интересом. Когда Коннор был уже у конца кузова, пес наконец начал есть, с жадностью набросившись на тушенку и проглотив все в первые несколько секунд.

— Можно я отдам остальное?

— Валяй, сколько там осталось.

Теперь, стоило Коннору высыпать остатки, пес подбежал к нему сразу. Голод пересилил страх, и Коннор только ради проформы отступил на шаг, чтобы не мешать. Пса ему хотелось погладить, но одновременно он испытывал легкое отторжение, понимая, что животные не должны быть такими — худыми, несчастными и брошенными.

Коннор жалел эту собаку, жалел всех других, и ему мерзко было осознавать, что он не может помочь не только им, но и самому себе.

— Пора топать, Коннор. Надеюсь, ты не будешь жать лапу своей новой подружке?

— Иду.

Попытавшись пройти мимо собаки, Коннор только спугнул ее. С огорчением глянув ей вслед, Коннор взял у Гэвина свой рюкзак и первый двинулся к выходу со стоянки, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Других собак здесь и вправду не было, но эта, все такая же голодная, сопровождала их на приличном расстоянии до самых ворот, а потом отстала и убрела.

— Забей на нее, Коннор. Как-то проживет. Это всего лишь собака.

— Знаю…

— И выброси уже эту сраную банку, зачем в руках таскать. Приманить кого-то хочешь на запах?

— Не хочу, — Коннор обернулся и швырнул жестянку через забор. Она пролетела над колючей проволокой, ударилась о бок фуры и упала, прокатившись по земле и слившись с остальным лежащим там мусором. — Едем в Колорадо-спрингс?

— Да. Но если попадется тачка до Пуэбло, я не расстроюсь.

— Гэвин… — Коннор остановился, держась обеими руками за лямки рюкзака. — То, что ты сказал сегодня…

— Ну? — Рид затормозил и повернулся.

— Ты не одинокий, — Коннор шагнул к нему смело, переступал видимый только для него барьер. Шагнул и обнял, крепко сжав плечи Гэвина. — Я не оставлю тебя, даже если по всему будет выходить, что так сделать правильнее.

Он услышал, как Гэвин сглатывает — тяжело, с усилием, будто подавляя в себе рефлекс или желание что-нибудь ответить. Со словами он так и не разобрался, но тоже обхватил Коннора рукой, но почти сразу отстранился и быстрее прежнего зашагал по направлению к трассе.

— Двигайся давай, мы теряем время.

Заглянуть в его лицо Коннору так и не удалось.


	7. Chapter 7

— Организация «Новое Исламское Государство» взяла на себя ответственность за взрыв в Кафедральном соборе на Вудворд-авеню, где сегодня вечером должна была пройти церемония памяти в честь жертв ноябрьской революции в Детройте. По словам представителей НИГ подобная церемония будет шагом к примирению с девиантами, тогда как это противостояние до сих пор не закончено, и жертвы среди военных и мирных граждан еще последуют.

Радио бормотало чуть слышно, но на выпуске новостей водитель фуры решил закурить, так что сидящий прямо напротив динамика Гэвин уловил все, от первого и до последнего слова. Будь они около Детройта, местный диктор сыпал бы подробностями во все стороны, в эфир вставили бы интервью с очевидцами, политиками, полицейскими и медиками, и все это затянулось бы на час, но здесь, в Нью-Мексико, происшествию уделили только несколько минут.

— В Кафедральном соборе экспертная группа не обнаружила человеческих останков, однако найдены детали андроидов. На данный момент выясняется, принадлежали они девиантам, уничтоженным во время взрыва, либо находились там по иным причинам.

Коннор сидел рядом, напряженный и с ровной как доска спиной, смотрел вперед и не издавал ни звука. В последнее время ему приходилось жить без новостей, только иногда перебиваясь местными газетами, где ничего важного все равно не публиковали, и теперь он выглядел шокированным.

— В ответ на действия НИГ группа девиантов захватила главный корпус Университета Уэйна. К прежним требованиям об отставке совета директоров «КиберЛайф» и признании для андроидов равных прав с людьми добавилось требование о выделении для девиантов территории размером не менее чем в тридцать квадратных километров с полным правом собственности. Угроза взорвать ядерные заряды остается актуальной, однако полиция напоминает, что взрывотехники, проводящие поиск боеголовок, до сих пор не обнаружили их местоположение.

— Давно бы взорвали, было бы что взрывать, — фыркнул водитель, запоздало подкручивая громкость.

Диктор перешел на местные новости и рассказывал об аэропорте «Маккаран» рядом с Лас-Вегасом, который оставался одним из пяти принимающих международные рейсы аэропортом в штатах. Его тоже планировали закрыть, авиакомпании терпели миллиардные убытки, но решение правительства было слишком сложно оспорить.

— Думаешь, блефуют? — Гэвин поднял брови.

— Сам подумай, откуда у жестянок бомба?

— Многие работали на опасных производствах, в том числе связанных с добычей урана, — подал голос Коннор, по-прежнему не отрываясь от дороги так, будто это он здесь был водителем. — Некоторые координировали логистику взрывоопасных веществ, другие — уничтожение радиоактивных отходов. Они определенно знают, где находятся полигоны, рудники, лаборатории. Скорее всего, во время революции все опасные локации были законсервированы, но если девианты умеют думать, они могли успеть получить все необходимое заранее.

Чертов Коннор говорил по-машинному точно, и Гэвин пнул его локтем в бок, чтобы заткнулся. Тот только повернул голову — то ли понял, то ли все еще мысленно разбирал на части свежую новость, но хотя бы молчал.

— Взорвали бы университет, где они там засели, и к черту. Потом новый построят.

Фура была под завязку нагружена смотанными в бухты кабелями и из-за этого двигалась со средней скоростью. Гораздо медленней, чем Гэвину хотелось, но водитель обещал высадить в Спрингере, где сворачивал на Клейтон, а оттуда по двадцать пятой трассе было рукой подать до Санта-Фе. Дальше конкретного плана не было, но Санта-Фе крупный город — Рид точно был уверен, что они что-нибудь придумают.

— Там могут быть заложники.

— Ни слова о них не сказали!

— Хрен их знает. Никогда особенно не доверял новостям.

Гэвин не только не доверял, но еще и не следил за новостями. Во время работы полезные данные сами приходили ему на почту либо через протоколы; сейчас этой сферой полностью занимался Коннор, а Рид не считал ее достаточно важной — первостепенными их задачами было построить правильный маршрут и двигаться по нему как можно быстрее. Что ж, теперь Гэвин начал жалеть о своей непредусмотрительности: к некоторым вещам лучше быть заранее готовым, чтобы они не прозвучали по радио как удар ножом в спину.

— Нужно будет помониторить новости получше, — сказал он Коннору во время небольшой остановки на заправочной станции.

— Может, уже пора связаться с Хэнком? — мрачно поинтересовался Коннор.

Рид поморщился как от зубной боли. Тема была ему поперек горла, потому что Коннор время от времени поднимал ее, а Гэвину приходилось каждый раз как-то отмазываться. Версия с тем, что выходить с ним на связь опасно, ведь за его телефоном могут следить, была основной и в целом спасала от настойчивости андроида, но вечно за нее прятаться нельзя. Несколько раз Коннор уже предлагал использовать телефон на заправке или Скайп с возможностью шифрования.

Когда-то придется рассказать ему правду. Рано или поздно. И чем больше проходило времени, чем чаще Коннор спрашивал, тем сильнее Рид понимал — стоило обсудить это в самом начале путешествия, а не прятать как козырь в рукаве до момента, когда игра закончилась и доставать его уже не просто бесполезно, но и нелепо.

— Да что ты заладил: «Хэнк, Хэнк»! Он далеко, а мы с тобой здесь, Коннор! Чем он поможет тебе, скажи?!

— Я хотя бы буду знать, жив ли он. — Коннор пожал плечами. — И почему ты говоришь, что он далеко… Разве мы не едем к нему, по его инструкциям?

— Не совсем, — нехотя признал Рид. — Если ты не заметил, мы не в Юте.

— Я отлично это заметил, Гэвин. Все ждал, пока ты заговоришь об этом сам. Ты лгал мне насчет Юты? Я просто хотел понимать нашу цель, но в Шайенне все пошло не так — вместо того, чтобы двигаться на запад, мы свернули на юг…

Проклятие. Гэвин закатил глаза и отвернулся, рассматривая столбы заправки, низкие кустарники позади и светло-голубое, почти южное небо. По Нью-Мексико сложно было сказать, что сейчас зима: ветер дул прохладный, гонял серые облака, почти не закрывающие солнце, так что не было ни снега, ни дождя, ни обычной детройтской грязи или гололеда. Все не как Гэвин привык.

И с андроидом он теперь общается тоже не так, как привык. Не стоило с ним вообще начинать разговаривать: лучше бы вез мертвым грузом в багажнике, как когда они пересекали границу. Тогда Гэвин все еще был единоличным лидером в их дуэте, но стоило дать Коннору немного свободы и прав, как тот захотел еще и еще, мотивируя это тем, что может многое дать и оказаться полезным.

Это было, конечно, так, и Гэвин понимал, что не со всем бы сумел справиться, не будь рядом Коннора, но тот теперь требовал большего. Ноябрьская революция в миниатюре — жестянка почувствовала свободу воли и хочет равных прав с человеком!

— Что ты скрываешь, Гэвин?

Рид чертыхнулся, оборачиваясь. Из маркета возвращался их водитель, подтягивая на ходу джинсы, сползавшие с оплывшего пуза, и Гэвин ухватился за него как за единственный свой шанс:

— Не сейчас, тихо. Он возвращается. Поговорим в Спрингере.

— Нет, поговорим сейчас. — В голосе Коннора скрипнули металлические нотки, заставившие вспомнить, что Гэвин имеет дело с машиной. — Самое время. Родж! — он обернулся к водителю, так что Рид больше не видел его лица. — Дашь нам еще пять минут? Смотрю, ты тащишь пиво, нам тоже не помешает!

Роджер согласно махнул рукой, и Коннор буквально схватил Рида в охапку, имитируя дружеский жест, и потащил по направлению к грязным стеклянным дверям.

— Что ты творишь, ублюдок?! — сквозь зубы выдавил Гэвин, растерявшись от неожиданного напора. — Выбрал момент!

— Я устал ждать момента. — Коннор толкнул дверь и потащил Гэвина к дальним стеллажам со снеками. — Ты говоришь правду, или здесь мы прощаемся.

— Не прошло и двух дней с тех пор, как ты уверял, что не оставишь меня, придурок.

— Оставлять тебя мне не хочется, но я больше не могу двигаться вслепую, Гэвин. Я доверял тебе все это время, а теперь жду, что ты доверишься мне в ответ.

В его словах, нехотя признал Гэвин, было немалое зерно истины. Коннор действительно во всем полагался на решения Рида: сам бы тот не выдержал на его месте и сбежал бы еще в первые пару дней. А так они добрались почти до Санта-Фе, а это чертовски далеко от Детройта.

Знать бы еще, что, услышав правду, Коннор не рванется в ту же секунду назад.

— Я жду.

— Хэнк не давал насчет тебя никаких инструкций. — Гэвин поднял голову и посмотрел Коннору в глаза. Без мелькающего на виске диода и прилизанной прически пай-мальчика он выглядел чересчур привлекательно, и это сбивало с толку. Даже жесткое выражение лица и плотно сжатые губы не портили внешность Коннора. — Он только попросил оставить тебя на время в подвале, ты был прав. И если бы мои дела на работе шли нормально, там бы ты и сидел.

— Объясни.

Сказал «а»… Гэвин схватил с полки упаковку чипсов, чтобы чем-то занять руки, оглянулся по залу, проверяя, не наблюдает ли кто за ними. Разговор предполагался длинным, и Рид пока не знал, как сократить его до пары минут — вряд ли Роджер захочет ждать дольше.

— Хэнк не знает, что я вместе с тобой уехал. У меня были проблемы с Гафаром, ну, тем мудаком, в деле которого Андерсон меня отмазал тогда. Он… трепанул про андроидов в НИГ, но протокол не писался, а на допросе он не сказал об этом ни слова. Потом был суд и ему дали условный срок, а я знал, что как только он выйдет из зала суда и поговорит со своими, они меня кончат. Нужно было сматываться.

— Ты мог оставить меня.

— Одного, в запертом бункере?

— Я же андроид. Ты ненавидел андроидов, Гэвин. Я думаю, что теперь ты относишься ко мне иначе, но тогда ты ненавидел и меня тоже.

— Блядь, Коннор… — Рид швырнул чипсы на место. — Я знал, что они придут в мой дом. Они бы тебя убили!

— Это была не твоя проблема.

— Черт, да не ненавижу я тебя, ясно, мудила? Не хотел, чтобы ты сдох, Хэнк бы расстроился, да и какая польза с тебя мертвого? Я не хотел, чтоб… Ай, блядь, да у тебя куча классных функций, ты был мне полезен, поэтому я сказал, что это инструкции Хэнка, иначе ты бы сразу двинул на его поиски!

Похоже, Рид покраснел. Он ощущал, каким горячим стало лицо, сам он кипел от негодования, но Коннор оставался спокойным и даже задумчивым, изучая Гэвина как подопытный образец — разве что голову к плечу не склонял, как повадился делать это в Департаменте.

— Это правда?

— Хуявда. Я не знаю, где Хэнк, не связывался с ним ни разу. Мы едем в Мексику к моему армейскому приятелю. Канадская граница закрыта, а мексиканская — еще нет, поэтому мы торопимся.

Коннор молчал. Гэвин представил, как заходился бы мерцанием диод, если бы все еще торчал у него в башке; снова взял пачку чипсов, теперь другую, глянул на Коннора искоса, гадая, не разозлится ли он и не даст ли ему в морду. Девиантов иногда охватывали порывы эмоций, от них чего угодно можно было ожидать, но Коннор казался спокойным.

Немного пришибленным, но все же спокойным.

— Я должен это обдумать.

Обойдя Гэвина, Коннор пошел к выходу. Рид постоял рядом с чипсами еще немного, медленно осознавая произошедшее, а только потом выдохнул. Он сказал Коннору правду, но чуть было не выдал истину, и теперь не мог прийти в себя от близости к этой грани.

Гэвин Рид ненавидел красивые вещи, они раздражали его своим существованием, и все, чего Гэвину хотелось — уничтожить их, или присвоить себе.

***  
Фура въехала в Спрингер после обеда. Роджер высадил попутчиков на обочине, неподалеку от автобусной станции, пожелал счастливого пути и повернул на разбитую и совершенно пустую трассу. Гэвин пошел к станции, чтобы купить пожрать, а Коннор, постояв немного в пыли и осмотревшись, двинулся следом.

Коннор с ним не разговаривал. С водителем он еще перекинулся парой фраз по дороге, но на Гэвина даже смотреть избегал, и тому было некомфортно, но как все исправить он не знал. Общаться с людьми и тем более улаживать конфликты Рид не умел, для него привычным делом было отталкивать других, а не строить с ними отношения. И тут даже то, что Коннор андроид, не играло никакой роли, а может и усложняло дело.

Выйдя через полчаса на трассу, Гэвин понял, что в молчании ему становится тошно. Коннор оставался рядом только потому, что других вариантов не имел, и по нему было видно, что принимать участие в этой поездке он уже не хочет. Редкие автомобили проезжали мимо, не замечая поднятой руки Гэвина, а Коннор даже не старался помочь ему, не строил предположений и планов, не говорил о маршруте… ничего.

Гэвину нужно было сделать к нему какой-то шаг, и думая об этом, он ощущал полный ступор.

— Не останавливаются нихера… — Рид сунул руки в карманы. — Лучше поехать автобусом до Вагон Маунд и там переночевать.

Оглянувшись на Коннора, Гэвин приподнял брови, намекая, что ждет ответа, и тот вынужденно сказал:

— Да.

— «Да»? Это все твое мнение? Ну, возвращаемся на станцию.

Возражений не последовало. В тесном зале ожидания горела единственная лампа, на скамейке и под ней уже кто-то спал; Гэвин с трудом пропихнул купюры в приемник старого кассового аппарата и получил два картонных огрызка — дневные билеты до ближайшего к Спрингеру городка.

В молчании они дождались автобуса, сели на разные места, будто и не путешествовали вместе несколько длинных недель.

Коннор прижался виском к стеклу и делал вид будто задремал, а Гэвин бестолку таращился в его затылок, накрытый капюшоном толстовки и думал о тупых вещах. Например, что им нужна новая одежда, потому что эта давно грязная и рваная, нужен номер в мотеле на ночь, обязательно с кабельным телевидением, чтобы узнать новости. А еще лучше с интернетом, и, конечно, с горячей водой в душе. И чтобы Коннор обновил скин: царапин на нем прибавилось.

И чтобы они снова начали разговаривать.

Первое впечатление от Вагон Маунд — чертовски грязно. А еще тихо и темно, словно напряжения в сети уличного освещения почти не было. Автобусная станция закрылась на ночь, табло разбили несколько лет назад. На соседней заправке Гэвин узнал, что мотель построили в старом здании государственной почты почти на другом конце городка, и они пошли туда, даже не пытаясь остановить по дороге машину.

Номер сняли без приключений. Коннор все еще не размыкал губ, потому Рид не знал, какая комната находится дальше и на краю; им попалась на втором этаже, почти посередине, но соседей все равно не было, а администратор оказался андроидом старой модели, даже не девиантом.

— Эй, Коннор. — Рид хотел поговорить после душа, рассчитывая, что тот поможет ему настроиться, но горячей воды не оказалось — пришлось включать бойлер и ждать, пока нагреется. — Давай поговорим.

— Поговорим, — как-то безэмоционально повторил Коннор, опускаясь на скрипнувшую кровать.

— Выглядишь тормознутым. Ты опять разрядился?

— Я в порядке.

— Слушай… Прости, что так вышло. — Рид протиснулся в узкий проход между койками и сел напротив. Слова извинения давались ему с трудом, он все ждал, что Коннор рассмеется в ответ, потому что «прости» — это очевидный признак слабости. — Я не говорил тебе, чтобы ты… Бля, да ты бы ни за что со мной не поехал!

— Я думал, что мы едем на встречу с Хэнком.

— Хэнк тебе кто? Отец, любовник?

— Он мой друг.

— И он делал все, чтобы тебя обезопасить! Потому что это ты здесь андроид, это тебя сдадут в утиль при первой возможности. Или пристрелят, не разобравшись, потому что ты сбежал. Хэнку ничего не угрожает, он человек и он в безопасности, но и он может огрести за то, что помогает тебе! Если ты хочешь, чтобы Хэнк был в порядке — держись подальше от него!

Опустив голову, Коннор снова замолчал, но теперь он уже не выглядел отстраненной статуей, как раньше. Гэвин чувствовал, что задел своими словами что-то внутри него, но пока не понимал, хорошо это или плохо.

— Коннор, мы едем в Мексику. Там нет законов насчет андроидов, там ты сможешь жить свободно, без страха быть пойманным и убитым. Тебе этого не хочется?

— Наверное, хочется. Я не совсем понимаю, как это — жить свободно.

— Ты сам говорил, что мы едем, но нигде не останавливаемся. Говорил, что хотел бы посмотреть разные места в штатах. В Мексике тоже много интересного, ты сможешь увидеть все, что только захочешь. Сможешь попробовать кучу разных вещей.

— Кучу вещей?

— Сотни! — Рид воодушевился, почувствовав отклик. — Новые знакомства, какое-нибудь хобби — есть дохера всего, чем можно заняться. Работа, если тебе это приносит удовольствие. Ты сможешь читать книги, киношки смотреть, сможешь научиться играть на гитаре… Чего бы тебе хотелось?

— Научиться готовить, — неожиданно начал перечислять Коннор. — Сходить на настоящий концерт. Ездить на велосипеде, плавать в озере, заниматься сексом. И завести собаку.

Теперь замолчал уже Гэвин, пристально глядя на поднятое лицо Коннора. То, чего он хотел, было таким простым и трогательным, что к горлу подступил твердый ком, с которым нелегко было расправиться. Когда Рид смог, он обнаружил, что держит руки Коннора в своих и поглаживает пальцами царапины на его ладони.

— Это… все вполне реально. Но я не ожидал, что тебе захочется заняться сексом.

— Это одна из базовых потребностей людей. Я не могу ощутить удовольствие от пищи или отдыха, как вы, но процесс секса мне доступен, поэтому я хочу узнать, как это будет со мной.

— А ты не знаешь?

— Я не интересовался подробно, а теперь без связи со спутником не могу ничего выяснить.

Гэвин захотел сглотнуть и не смог. На ум шли дебильные фразы низкопробного флирта: черт, Рид ведь мог рассказать Коннору о чем угодно, мало того, он мог бы показать и даже дать ему попробовать, но… Это же RK800, андроид.

Девиант.

Но все-таки андроид! Кусок пластика!

Коннор ссутулился, но не убирал руки, и Гэвин продолжал держать их, уже не ощущая неловкости.

— Так, ну… Ты хотя бы понимаешь процесс? То, как это все… технически. Мужчине для секса обычно нужен член и жопа, хотя в некоторых случаях достаточно рта и рук.

— Физиологически мое тело идентично телу тридцатилетнего мужчины.

— Не считая волос на руках. — Гэвин потянул вверх рукав толстовки и тронул идеально гладкий скин на предплечье. — Зачем прототипу детектива прикручивать член, Коннор?

Гэвин почувствовал что-то вроде головокружения, совсем легкого, как бывает от пары бокалов пива, только без гадкого привкуса горечи во рту. Кажется, он сто лет ни с кем не флиртовал, разве что по интернету перед свиданием, но не вот так, сидя лицом к лицу в номере мотеля, где до них уже перетрахалось несчетное количество пар.

— У «Киберлайф» есть несколько стандартных мужских молдов и новейшие из них оснащены имитацией половых органов.

— Р… рабочих?

— Да, Гэвин. — Коннор нахмурился и отнял руки, выпрямил спину. — Но я не хочу испытывать их прямо сейчас.

Щелчок таймера прозвучал будто выстрел, но на порядок тише — вода в бойлере нагрелась и помогла Гэвину избежать самого неловкого момента в его жизни. Он криво ухмыльнулся (подумал при этом, что наверняка уже разучился улыбаться нормально, искренне) и бросил, вставая:

— Еще поговорим об этом, если захочешь. Я в душ, телевизор в твоем распоряжении. Надеюсь, выцепишь что-нибудь интересное насчет сегодняшних новостей.

***  
Гэвин попросил Коннора разбудить его в семь, но проснулся на пятнадцать минут раньше, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим, но готовым проспать еще сутки. Комнату заливало серым — солнце уже поднялось, но смотрело на мир сквозь тучи, и воздух казался вязким, словно подтаявшее желе.

Напротив кроватей прямо на полу сидел Коннор. Одна его нога была согнута в колене, другая выпрямлена, голова откинута назад и прижата затылком к стене, а к шее тянулся черный шнур от висящего наверху телевизора. Веки Коннора еле-еле подрагивали, но в остальном он казался безжизненным, и в первый момент это немало напугало Гэвина. Он подобрался на кровати, запутавшись в одеяле, отбросил его на пол и потормошил Коннора за ногу.

— Эй!

Медленно, словно преодолевая сопротивление, андроид открыл глаза. Радужки сияли голубыми прожилками, но выключились спустя секунду, и Коннор наконец зашевелился, аккуратно отсоединил шнур и слитным движением поставил сдвинутую панель на место. Скин тут же обступил ее и покрыл, а Коннор отозвался:

— Смотрел телевизор, чтобы тебе не мешать.

— Целую ночь? — не поверил Гэвин. — И что ты успел глянуть?

— Всё. Взломал заблокированные каналы, вышел в сеть, загрузил столько, сколько было можно. Пропускная способность этого кабеля очень низкая, но результатом я доволен.

— Ты смог подключиться к интернету?

— Это довольно легко, если смотреть изнутри.

Гэвин немного напрягся. В том, что сделал Коннор, было немало плюсов: он знал теперь все местные и глобальные новости, мог обновить дорожную карту, проверить открытые полицейские сводки — Рида все еще волновал тот тип из Денвера, которого они оставили в лесу, — и многое другое, но не натворил ли Коннор и плохих дел?..

— Ты уверен, что тебя не заметили?

— Исключено, Гэвин. Я был осторожен.

— Выяснил что-то интересное?

— Мы оба находимся в розыске. Активная фаза в Мичигане: наши фото транслируют по телевидению. В остальных штатах информация направлена в полицейские департаменты, но никакой огласки нет.

— «Оба», то есть…

— Они знают, что мы вместе, да. Я не смог выяснить, откуда им это известно. Насчет Хэнка ничего нет, однако он не числится погибшим или пропавшим без вести, это хорошая новость.

— Согласен.

— Мы выезжаем?

— Сейчас соберусь.

Только закрывшись в ванной, Рид осознал, какое облегчение испытывает из-за того, что Коннор снова нормально с ним разговаривает. Не так уж долго он молчал, обижаясь, но Риду сполна хватило для того, чтобы теперь ценить хорошие отношения с Коннором — их путь все-таки достаточно тяжел для того, чтобы тащить всё на себе в одиночку. Сам же убеждал Коннора, что взял его с собой, потому что он может быть полезен; интересно, не вспомнил ли он, что вначале Рид нарочно избегал его помощи?..

Умывшись и прополоскав рот, Гэвин оценивающе осмотрел себя в зеркале. Волосы немного отросли и уже не так хорошо держались на пробор, иногда лезли в глаза, но проблема была не в них — он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз брился. Еще немного, и походить он будет на нищего бродяжку, и тогда даже при миловидной мордахе Коннора в машину их никто не пустит.

— Отбой, — выглянув из-за двери, бросил Рид. — Сперва сгоняю в магазин. Почему ты не сказал, что я выгляжу как безработный программист?

— Программист?

— Я про бороду и это все. В смысле, побриться надо мне.

— Могу помочь тебе в этом.

Коннор встал, подошел ближе и оперся на приоткрытую дверь. Вынул из кармана руку, — что-то блеснуло в ладони, — а потом Коннор тряхнул кистью, это что-то раскрылось с металлическим звуком, обернулось вокруг его пальцев и превратилось в нож-бабочку с десятисантиметровым лезвием.

— Воу! — Гэвин отшатнулся, но сразу вернулся обратно, разглядывая нож. — Раньше его у тебя не было!

— Украл вчера в автобусе. У лезвия хорошая заточка, а я был совсем без оружия. Парень спал и ничего не заметил.

— Ты ловкий.

— Возьми полотенце. — Коннор шагнул внутрь, и Гэвин подался назад уже осознанно. В ванной с трудом хватало места им двоим, и Рида порядком напрягал нож в руках андроида: он сразу засомневался, действительно ли Коннор простил его или просто готовил месть. — Брось, Гэвин, — Коннор улыбнулся, догадавшись о его мыслях. — Я же не убил тебя ночью.

— Ну да, — не скрывая сомнений, ответил Гэвин. — Может, давай я сам?

— Освещение слабое, зеркало грязное, а я не воспользуюсь ни тем, ни другим. Спокойно, Гэвин. Твое дело — просто стоять и не двигаться.

— Тут и пены нет…

— Мыла будет достаточно. — Коннор деловито накрыл грудь и плечи Гэвина полотенцем, оттеснив на полшага назад, чтобы тот вжался спиной в стену. Открыл воду, выдавил несколько порций мыла из дозатора и распределил по лицу Рида; лишь в этот момент Гэвин понял, что Коннор не шутит.

— Бля.

У мыла был хвойный запах. Лицо Коннора оказалось слишком близко и Гэвин задержал дыхание.

— Не разговаривай.

Коннор начал с шеи. Он придерживал кожу пальцами, вел ножом вверх с осторожностью, но быстро, и звук был такой, словно с фрукта срезали кожуру. Одно движение, второе, третье — перерыв на две секунды, за которые Коннор подставлял лезвие под струю воды, а Рид делал поспешный вдох. Холода лезвия Гэвин не чувствовал: ощущал только прикосновение чего-то твердого, словно Коннор гладил его шерстяной перчаткой, но ни на миг он не забывал, что рядом с горлом раз за разом проходится нож.

Короткими и точными движениями Коннор подчищал кожу там, где не захватил волосы с первой попытки. Приподняв подбородок Рида, он проверил свою работу, стряхнул нож и лезвие вдруг оказалось прямо у Гэвина перед глазами.

— Черт…

Гэвин зажмурился и снова перестал дышать. Подумал, что без порезов сегодня не останется — наверняка Коннор захочет наказать его за обман. И зачем он только согласился! Нужно было отобрать у андроида нож и не отдавать, ведь машинам не положено оружие!..

Лезвие скрипнуло по коже, в раковину плеснула вода.

— Расслабься, Гэвин. Дыши нормально, это не скальпель.

Втянув воздух один раз на пробу, Гэвин поверил и стал делать маленькие вдохи, но напряжение в мышцах от этого не исчезло. Шея начинала побаливать, сжатые в кулаки пальцы тоже, пресс неприятно тянул; хотелось узнать, сколько осталось времени до конца, но заговорить было страшно. Гэвин только чуток приоткрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как размеренно движется лезвие и какое сосредоточенное лицо у Коннора.

Чтобы отвлечься, Рид присмотрелся к его глазам, темным, с длинными ресницами, потом глянул на брови. Коннор хмурился, вверх от переносицы шла морщина, но когда он поворачивался к раковине — та разглаживалась, а затем собиралась снова. Идеально проработанная мимика; как же все это работает? Пластик должен быть эластичным, чтобы так деформироваться, но одновременно и твердым, чтобы защищать компоненты под ним. И это не скин — скин только покрывает настоящую оболочку, секрет в чем-то другом…

Лезвие чиркнуло щеку сильнее обычного, Рид обмер, а Коннор шепнул «Извини», и Гэвин длинно выдохнул, неожиданно расслабляясь. Тихий голос подействовал лучше любых слов и уверений, как будто был неопровержимым свидетельством тому, что Коннор не причинит ему вреда. Рид опустил веки и под напором пальцев слегка повернул голову.

Ощущение проходящего по лицу, но не режущего лезвия начало нравиться — рискованное чувство, отдающее опасностью и удовлетворением. Нож ласкал кожу, аккуратно обходил шрам на подбородке, приближался к губам и пропадал, так до них и не дотронувшись. Гэвин чувствовал металл, идущую от него угрозу, и руку Коннора, которая управляла этой угрозой и сдерживала ее, контролировала нож и самого Гэвина: его дыхание, движения, слова.

Рид успел подумать, что начал доверять Коннору, и улыбнулся, когда тот выключил воду и стянул полотенце, стерев с лица остатки мыльной пены.

— Готово.

— Понравилось делать это со мной, детка?

Теперь Гэвин был совершенно расслаблен. Лениво приоткрыв глаза, он перехватил Коннора за руку, в которой тот держал уже сложенный нож, и погладил предплечье. Схлынувший адреналин растекался по телу приятной усталостью, в голове шумело, как после бокала хорошей выпивки; Рид и не думал, что так на него может подействовать андроид, умело обращающийся с ножом.

Пальцы Коннора вновь коснулись подбородка («О да», — подумал Гэвин), подушечкой большого он провел над верхней губой, стирая оставшуюся там влагу. Рид невольно подался челюстью вперед; еще секунда, и он точно поцеловал бы эти идеальные пальцы, но не успел. Коннор отпустил его и отстранился, снял ладонь Гэвина со своего предплечья и убрал нож в карман.

— Нам пора ехать. — И вышел за дверь.

Оставшийся в одиночестве Гэвин коротко хохотнул и открыл кран на полную, чтобы ледяная вода наконец привела его в чувство.


	8. Chapter 8

Параллельно двадцать пятому хайвэю, ведущему до Санта-Фе, шла старая восемьдесят пятая трасса, построенная больше сотни лет назад. Она постоянно извивалась, огибая препятствия, иногда сливалась с хайвэем, а порой уносилась далеко в сторону, исчезая из поля зрения. Коннору нравилось следить за ней, строя догадки, в какой момент призрак заброшенного шоссе покажется снова. Можно было сверяться с картой, на которой все размечено, но гораздо интереснее оказалось просто наблюдать и получать удовольствие из-за того, что во многом поведение трассы получалось предсказать по рельефу местности и дорожным знакам.

Солнце, опускаясь по небосклону, становилось из желтого оранжевым. Коннору нравился этот цвет, но автомобиль, в котором они ехали, был из новейших моделей, и стекла темнели автоматически, защищая пассажиров от лучей, которые люди считали неприятными. Водитель печатал что-то на лептопе, оставив управление автопилоту, в салоне чуть слышно играла музыка без слов, а Гэвин по-соседству переключал страницы на терминале в спинке переднего сидения. Интернет здесь был не из лучших — такая уж местность, — но не перегруженные контентом сайты открывал.

Коннор уже подключался к сети и понял, что на низкой скорости работать неспособен, поэтому и предоставил Гэвину рыться в новостях, только иногда переводя взгляд на терминал и считывая все, что было на него выведено.

— Ничего интересного. — Гэвин пришел к тому же выводу, что и Коннор, только порядком позже. — Они только перетирают между собой старые новости, делают из них кучу выводов… Как обычно. Лишь бы попиздеть.

— Лучше так, чем чтобы происходило плохое.

— Ну да.

Водитель к ним даже не обернулся, хотя Гэвин нарочно не понижал голоса, чтобы он тоже мог поучаствовать в разговоре. Слишком деловой человек; без пиджака, зато в рубашке и при галстуке, с заполненным кипами документов пассажирским сидением. Коннор все еще удивлялся, как он вообще остановился, увидев двух путешественников на обочине. Да, Гэвин теперь выглядел немного опрятнее, чем раньше, но все еще не особенно располагал к себе, а Коннор… Он пробовал улыбаться и поддерживать разговор, когда это было нужно, но в этот раз его обаяние не находило отклика. Мужчина просто вез их от точки А до точки Б, ничего не спрашивая и не требуя взамен.

«Всегда бы так», — открыв текстовое окно на терминале, напечатал Гэвин, и Коннор улыбнулся в ответ.

Здесь он с Гэвином был полностью согласен. Приятно ехать в удобном автомобиле и знать, что следующая остановка будет всего в нескольких десятках минут от Санта-Фе. Переночевать можно в городе, а туда доехать автобусом, если ничего не подвернется, а утром Рид собирался связаться со своим приятелем из Мексики, чтобы как-то уладить вопрос пересечения границы.

Коннор с небольшим страхом думал об этом мероприятии. Забор, разделявший Мексику и Штаты, представлял собой препятствие на два уровня: сетчатый барьер в три метра высотой, с колючей проволокой и установленными через каждые пятьдесят метров камерами, а за пять метров после него такой же, только еще бьющий электричеством любого, кто дотронется. Со стороны Мексики тоже стояло подобие преграды, но кроме колючей проволоки там ничего не было, и в серьезный расчет этот забор можно было не брать.

Но пока что планировать пересечение границы было рано. Коннор понимал, что без участия Гэвина все равно ничего не получится, вот и не торопил события, ожидая, когда тот сам уладит нюансы, которые от него зависят. Гэвину это нужно было так же сильно, как и ему, а, может, и посильнее.

— Я здесь сворачиваю. — Водитель отвлекся от лептопа и положил руку на руль, перехватывая управление. — Удачи в дороге, парни.

Это была самая комфортная поездка с того самого дня, как в водах реки утонул «тахо», и обоим было немного жаль прощаться с серебристым седаном, удаляющимся по узкой полосе асфальта в Глориету.

Южная обочина на вид была привычной — буро-серая растительность, пыль и камни, низкие кустарники почти без листвы и редкие деревья, тянущиеся вверх с упрямством дикого растения. С противоположной стороны дороги из земли кое-где прорывались скалистые уступы, после них почва подавалась вниз и поворот дороги обрамляли металлические перила — низкие, сделанные больше для вида, чем для безопасности. Над ними троекратно повторялся желтый знак поворота, и Коннор остановился около последнего:

— Попробуем доехать до Санта-Фе на автомобиле? Здесь нигде нет автобусных остановок.

— Междугородние автобусы, они обычно просто так не тормозят.

— Ты голоден? У меня остался твой сандвич в рюкзаке.

— А ты еще не разряжаешься? У меня, конечно, никаких аккумуляторов в рюкзаке не осталось, но раз пошли такие вопросы…

Коннор улыбнулся. Гэвин шутил, пусть и немного неумело, но говорил с ним как с равным. Изменение в его отношении прослеживалось уже давно, самым весомым доказательством стал интерес, проявленный во время откровенного разговора в мотеле, и с тех пор Коннор уже ничего не проверял и не анализировал: ему просто приятно было получать подтверждения выводу, к которому он уже пришел.

Остановился шестой по счету фургон, обшарпанный и несколько раз перекрашенный, с заклеенными пленкой окнами и дверцей, державшейся на честном слове. Пассажирское сиденье оказалось заваленным всяким хламом, но водитель открыл салон, и последний отрезок дороги до Санта-Фе Коннор вместо вида за окном разглядывал старую алюминиевую мебель, сваленные в кучу фотографии в толстых рамках и перевязанные тесьмой тюки с чем-то мягким и мятым внутри.

Все это еще и пахло, так что, выбравшись на свежий воздух на южной окраине Санта-Фе, Гэвин принялся материть фургон от колес и до крыши, высказывая все, о чем молчал, находясь внутри.

— Ну хватит уже, — через пару минут одернул его Коннор. — Все равно никто не слышит. Будем ночевать в мотеле?

— Пока да. — Рид с трудом успокоился. — Бабла осталось мало, попрошу Тони одолжить.

— Тони, из Мексики?

— Ага.

— У тебя есть банковская карта? Если по ней пройдут операции, нас засекут.

— О ней никто не знает, она новая. Ну и пока не о чем беспокоиться — я еще даже не позвонил. Ну-ка, поищи нам мотель поближе.

Этот предстоящий телефонный звонок больше всего прочего волновал Коннора. Оставив рюкзак в комнате, Гэвин пошел искать телефон, но с собой идти не позволил, сославшись на конфиденциальность этой беседы. Право на личное пространство Коннор уважал, но не думать о том, что Рид может сболтнуть лишнего, просто не мог. Повсюду ему виделись расставленные ловушки и таящиеся враги — чем дальше по направлению к Мексике, тем сильнее, — и из-за этого доверять Гэвину было в разы сложнее.

Его не было долго. Вернувшись поздно ночью, он отмахнулся от расспросов, заверил Коннора, что все под полным контролем, и завалился спать, а утром объявил, что они нашли, как обойтись без банковской карты:

— У Тони тут неподалеку живет сестра. Не в Санта-Фе, правда, а в Воуне, но нам все равно по дороге. Так что двигаем туда, забираем у нее деньги и спокойно держим курс на границу в Охинаге. Не пройдет и недели, как мы окажемся в Мексике, жестянка! Воспрянь духом!

С этими словами Гэвин вышел на улицу, а Коннор, тяжело вздохнув, подхватил рюкзаки и отправился за ним. Знать дальнейший план ему нравилось, а вот не участвовать в его составлении — не слишком.

***  
День оказался удачным: автомобили останавливались в ответ на поднятую руку с первых попыток, и пусть не каждый водитель был образцом дружелюбия и обаяния, в направлении Воуна двигались быстрее, чем Коннор предполагал.

В Энсино, на последнем отрезке пути, их подобрал фиолетовый седан с двумя девчонками внутри — выглядели они подростками (хотя обеим наверняка перевалило за двадцать), сбежавшими из дома в поисках лучшей жизни. Всю недолгую дорогу они подпевали песням на радио, высовывали из окон руки, встречая ветер, и болтали без умолку, а уже в городе, где пришло время попрощаться, одна из них предложила:

— Давайте сделаем совместное фото на память!

Перехватив предупреждающий взгляд Гэвина, Коннор виновато улыбнулся:

— Боюсь, мы не можем. Это вопрос религии: нам запрещено создавать свои изображения.

— А как же фото для айди-карты? И вообще документы? — девчонка выглядела удивленной, а от смущения взялась протирать солнцезащитные очки подолом свитера.

— Нам для этого пришлось спрашивать разрешения раввина, — вмешался Гэвин. — Такие правила. Давайте мы лучше вас сфотографируем.

Вариант их устроил. Телефон передали в руки Коннору — наверняка он понравился девушкам намного больше Рида, — и тот сделал несколько фотографий напротив заката, на фоне автомобиля и внутри него, потом вернул телефон и еще минут пять благодарил и желал хорошего пути. Когда седан наконец уехал, Коннор чувствовал себя немного усталым, словно общения на сегодня с него было достаточно.

До квартиры сестры Тони пешком было меньше десяти минут. Женщина оказалась приятной латино-американкой с целой стеной сделанных ею портретов своей семьи и друзей, с тремя тощими кошками непонятной породы и ужасно захламленной квартирой. Она накормила гостей приготовленным по мексиканскому рецепту рисом с овощами; Коннору приходилось делать вид, будто он тоже ест — повезло, что Камилла постоянно отвлекалась на котов и выглядывала из окна, подзывая поближе уличных: она не заметила, куда исчезает еда из его тарелки. Спать они тоже остались здесь, заранее выяснив, когда уходит первый автобус до Розуэлла.

В пять утра Коннор бесшумно поднялся с разложенного на полу матраса. Убедившись, что Камилла спит за дверью, он отсоединил от модема шнур, снял пластиковую насадку и подключился к интернету, собравшись использовать оставшиеся полчаса до пробуждения Гэвина по полной.

Но разбудил его уже через несколько минут, успев познакомиться только с главными новостями Воуна и Нью-Мексико.

— Гэвин! — он шептал громко, наклонившись к самому уху Рида. — Вставай, срочно! Гэвин!

— Что? — не разлепляя глаз проворчал мужчина.

— Мы в розыске!

— Ничего нового.

— В розыске тут, в Воуне, по всему штату. Гэвин, я серьезно, нас ищут. Наши фотографии и имена, последнее место — геолокация, где нас вчера высадили. Гэвин!

Тот наконец проснулся, резко сел, задев Коннора плечом, стал тереть руками лицо и ругаться шепотом, неразборчиво, но резко.

— Пусть мне это все снится… Как?!

— Фотографии. Думаю, что они. Ой, зря мы сели в ту машину… — Коннор чувствовал, как повышается уровень его стресса, но ничего не мог поделать. — Я думаю, дело в отражении. Там нет этих кадров, но я теперь вспоминаю: тонированные автомобильные стекла, зеркальные солнцезащитные очки… Хватило бы попасть в отражение лицом, и если фото появляется в интернете, программа распознавания узнает черты.

— Твою мать, Коннор! Твою же мать!

Мгновенно проснувшись, Гэвин кинулся собирать вещи, потом заперся в ванной, вышел оттуда посвежевшим, но таким же взволнованным, и сел на свернутый Коннором матрас. Растерянный взгляд его бегал по комнате, ни на чем толком не задерживаясь, потом Рид зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох. Людям такие манипуляции нередко помогали успокоиться, так что Коннор на всякий случай повторил за ним, но эффекта не почувствовал.

— Ладно. Мы лажанули, — подытожил Рид. — Из города, ясно, нужно убираться как можно быстрее. Никаких теперь автобусов, да и автостоп…

— Всегда есть риск, что водитель нас узнает, хотя если останавливать фуру, то вряд ли. Но нас могут узнать даже те, кто просто проезжает мимо и не останавливается.

— Может, Камилла одолжит нам машину?

— Она не водит.

— Блядь.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю!

Иного варианта не было. Коннор снова подключился к интернету, на всякий случай пройдя несколько ступеней защиты данных, и начал проверять, на каком этапе находится розыск. Чем больше он узнавал, тем грустнее становился: полиция заблокировала все пять основных трасс, уводящих из Воуна, усилила проверки на железнодорожном вокзале и автобусной станции. В интернете не было подробностей о том, что именно Гэвин с Коннором нарушили, но их классифицировали как опасных преступников, с которыми нельзя контактировать — только сообщать по срочной полицейской линии, если их увидят.

Коннор был уверен, что Камилла их не сдаст. В ее доме не было телевизора, а к интернету она не подключалась с момента, как открыла для них дверь, то есть о розыске ничего не знала. Следует исчезнуть из этого дома раньше, чем она проснется; может, и тогда она ничего не сообщит о своих гостях, но лучше перестраховаться.

Перестраховываться нужно было начать уже давно, и тогда они точно не попали бы в такую дерьмовую ситуацию.

— Город не так просто покинуть, — все еще не отключаясь, поделился Коннор. — Проще всего пешком. Это долго и утомительно, но так нас точно не заметят.

— И как далеко мы зайдем пешком, умник? Я планировал быть в Мексике через неделю, а не через полгода.

— Дай мне минуту.

В минуту он не уложился. Процессор и так использовался на девяносто процентов, генерируя и проверяя все возможные варианты. Планировать слишком далеко вперед не удавалось, чересчур много переменных, которые Коннор не мог вывести или проконтролировать, но в конце концов он остановился на двух приемлемых вариантах:

— Либо делать большую часть пути пешком, либо воровать автомобиль, Гэвин. Я не вижу, что может получиться еще.

— Воровать, серьезно? Воровать, находясь в розыске?

— Недалеко от города есть аэропорт Воун Муни, он закрыт, как и большинство других. Думаю, я смогу найти способ попасть на территорию незамеченными.

— Угнать самолет? — уточнил Гэвин.

— О, — Коннор улыбнулся, но напряжение тут же снова отразилось на его лице, — было бы неплохо, но нас бы быстро сбили. Я имею в виду те автомобили, которые стоят на долгосрочных парковках.

О них Коннор думал и прежде, но только в контексте способа подзарядки: где же еще ему взять подходящий аккумулятор и восемь часов свободного времени? Угон — дело куда более серьезное, но если они хотят оказаться как можно дальше от Воуна, то иных вариантов не остается. Только рисковать по-крупному: либо выберутся, либо попадутся полиции, третьего не дано.

— И какие у нас шансы?

Задумавшись, Коннор убрал провод и снова подсоединил его в гнездо. Шансы у них были, но крайне невысокие, огорчать Гэвина не хотелось, но он все-таки сказал правду:

— Не больше шестидесяти двух процентов.

— Намного лучше, чем ничего.

— Это может быть крайне опасно. Они ищут нас вдвоем, так что если…

— Нет, — Рид оборвал его раньше, чем Коннор успел договорить. — Мы этот путь вместе начали, мы его до конца и пройдем.

— По отдельности наши шансы выше.

— Ты посчитал?

— Посчитал.

— И хочешь уйти?

Коннор опустил взгляд. Снова решения тащили его в противоположные стороны — он понимал, что лучше разойтись и действовать отдельно, что риск быть пойманными слишком велик, и вместе с тем совершенно не хотел прощаться с Гэвином. Как будто даже боялся остаться без него, да и его бросить тоже — как он справится один? Ему нужно спать, проверять маршрут, просчитывать варианты и вероятности. Так много вещей, доступных только Коннору, что Гэвин один с ними не управится.

— А ты как хочешь?

Лицо Рида прочертила кривая ухмылка, немного злая и очень быстрая.

— Значит, я решаю? — он размял пальцы. — Долго до аэропорта идти?

— Два с половиной часа.

— Ну так двигаем. Раньше выйдем — быстрее придем.

***  
Руки Коннор все исцарапал, разрывая и раскручивая проволоку на ограде с тыльной стороны аэропорта. Взлетные полосы покрывала тоненькая ледяная корка, образовавшаяся за ночь, холод сделал металл неподатливым и твердым, и Гэвин ничем не мог помочь — разве что стоять и глядеть в оба, чтобы их не застали врасплох. Почти полчаса Коннор потратил на то, чтобы в проволоке образовалась дыра подходящего размера, а затем они бегом двинулись через пустое пространство к запертым лётным ангарам, и наконец к подземной парковке, где ждали автомобили.

С воротами тоже пришлось возиться. Навесной замок перехватывал звенья цепи, державшей створки; Коннор внимательно осмотрел его и все вокруг, выискивая следы сигнализации или камер наблюдения, но в маленьком аэропорту об этом не позаботились — по крайней мере, не здесь. Расправиться с цепью так же легко, как и с проволокой, Коннор не мог, как ни пытался, и пришлось идти на крайние меры: Гэвин, заставив перед этим пройтись по территории и убедиться, что нигде нет людей, выстрелил в замок почти в упор.

Звук показался Коннору невозможно громким, он разнесся по территории Воун Муни в несколько этапов, и в первую секунду уровень стресса скакнул до девяноста процентов, но потом Гэвин дотронулся до плеча, кивнул на ворота, и Коннор пришел в себя. Они начали торопиться; Гэвин остался у входа, следить за окрестностями, а Коннор побежал внутрь, среди полусотни автомобилей выискивая такой, с чьей системой сигнализации проще всего совладать.

В полной темноте ночное зрение выхватывало предметы зеленым и белым, автомобили с первого взгляда казались одинаковыми, только позже в них проступали различия. Коннор у середины сдвоенного ряда пошел медленней, всматриваясь в фирменные логотипы и номерные знаки, выискивая модель постарше и попроще. Обычно такие не оставляли на дорогостоящее ожидание, но всегда случаются исключения, именно на них и был расчет.

В самом конце обнаружился темно-вишневый «вольво» двадцатого года. В выборе Коннор до конца не был уверен, но тянуть дальше не хотел, потому подключился к системе сигнализации, изучив ее сначала дистанционно, а потом при прямом контакте, и обрубил связи. Отсутствие стабильного сигнала обязательно заметят в страховой, но вряд ли это случится раньше, чем через несколько суток — специалистам и без потери индикатора есть, на что тратить свое время. А за два дня они успеют оказаться далеко отсюда, да и автомобиль никто не помешает бросить.

— Ну как? — издалека донесся голос Гэвина, негромкий, но все равно различимый.

— Почти, — Коннор отозвался так же тихо, не отвлекаясь от своей работы.

Вскрыв водительскую дверцу, он оценил приборную панель и тип замка зажигания. Нащупав кнопку открытия капота, вдавил ее и подошел, включил тусклую подсветку на крышке и принялся копаться в подключениях, а когда все было готово — вернулся на водительское и подцепил пальцами твердое покрытие панели между сидениями. Со скрипом оно поддалось, отошло, и Коннор сосредоточенно взялся за провода — их нужно было отсоединить от гнезд и соединить обратно в правильном порядке: некоторые насовсем, другие только до первого контакта.

Мотор взрыкнул, погрохотал и разогнался. Бензин до половины заполнял бак — раритет двадцатого года невозможно было переключить на электроэнергию, — хватило бы доехать до Розуэлла, если по дороге, а по обочинам или полям… наверное, половину или треть пути они сделают. Эту проблему решать придется позже, сейчас главным оставалось выбраться из Воуна незамеченными.

— Садись! — Коннор притормозил рядом с Гэвином, и тот моментально оказался на пассажирском, закинул рюкзаки назад и хлопнул дверцей.

— Что будем делать, если нас поймают?

Коннор нахмурил брови, увеличил скорость и погнал в сторону дыры в заборе. Скрывать следы преступления смысла не было — если ворота на парковку они еще могли замаскировать цепью, то заплетать проволоку заново пришлось бы несколько часов кряду, а время поджимало. Да и думал Коннор не о ворованном «вольво», а о том, что ждет их при худшем варианте развития событий.

Если остановят по дороге, не получится сойти за кого-то другого и проскочить. Примитивной маскировкой никого не обманешь: Коннор мог надеть шапку или покрыть скин на лице царапинами, но Гэвин… Его можно изменить тем же способом, но один биометрический отпечаток — и система его распознает. Единственным шансом будет сдать назад до блок-поста и попытаться скрыться или уйти от погони. Если первое еще возможно, то второе с автомобилем двадцатого года — вряд ли. Поэтому лучше всего нигде и никому не попадаться: снова ехать ночами, выбирая самые трудные и заброшенные пути, проверять наличие камер слежения, объезжать населенные пункты, а еще придумать, как покупать бензин, чтобы не светить ни лицом, ни машиной.

— Ты об окончательном исходе? Когда нас окружают и требуют сдаваться? — Коннор на миг прикрыл глаза. — Будем сдаваться. Что еще остается? Иначе расстреляют.

— Мы не особо опасные преступники.

— Если не будем слушаться указаний — такими и станем.

— Нужно согласовать историю. То, что мы им будем рассказывать.

— А правда не подходит? — Коннор повернул направо и сбросил скорость — местность к быстрой езде не располагала. — Ты уже сдаешься, Гэвин?

— Хочу продумать заранее. Я не сдаюсь, умник, я пытаюсь быть предусмотрительным. Нужно как-то подстраховать друг друга.

— Гэвин…

Если бы у Коннора были легкие, дыхание бы перехватило, а так он лишь сморгнул короткое уведомление о двухпроцентном сбое в работе биокомпонентов и покачал головой. Объяснить вслух то, что было у него на уме, показалось непосильной задачей, но Коннор, тщательно подбирая слова, попробовал:

— Они не станут учитывать мое мнение. Я девиант, таких как я уничтожают. Да, будут допросы, но в итоге, что бы я ни говорил, меня разберут на части, чтобы в «Киберлайф» проверили, как работает программный сбой и девиация. Все, о чем мы можем с тобой сейчас договориться — это как подстраховать тебя. Обо мне речи быть не может. Я хорошо понимаю свое положение.

Гэвин молчал долго. Сидел, отвернувшись к боковому окну, сжимал подбородок и грыз ногти. Коннор решил, что тот больше не намерен разговаривать — не странно, настроение упало и у него, так что будущее виделось исключительно в темных тонах. Вероятность положительного исхода все еще переваливала за пятьдсят процентов, но расчет выглядел слишком шатким для того, чтобы полагаться на него.

— Значит, они полезут в твое сознание, — неожиданно подал голос Рид. — Разворошат его, как старый комп.

— Примерно так.

— Звучит паршиво.

— Ты все равно ничем не поможешь.

— Разве что выстрелить тебе в голову, — Рид фыркнул.

А Коннор ощутил от его слов неожиданное чувство успокоения: словно Гэвин предлагал пусть и не лучшее, но все-таки решение. Сжав руль покрепче, так, что под многочисленными царапинами на пальцах проступили полосы светлого пластика, он уточнил:

— Ты правда сможешь сделать это?

— Остановись.

Коннор нажал на тормоз. Язык нервно прошелся по нижней губе — у кого же он видел этот жест? — перед тем, как он повернул голову и приподнял брови в немом вопросе. Лицо Гэвина источало напряжение, шрам сильнее проступил на переносице, и Коннор обвел его взглядом перед тем, как посмотреть в глаза.

— Гэвин?

— Ты понимаешь, что ты сказал?

Коннор понимал, но тон Гэвина заставил его сделать перед ответом лишнюю паузу, не длинную, но красноречивую.

— Более чем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил.

— В случае, если не останется другого выхода. Если нас возьмут.

— Убил тебя. Я.

— «Киберлайф» так или иначе меня уничтожит. Только перед этим вскроет и как следует пороется внутри. Да и разве сложно тебе просто выстрелить разок в голову андроида? Помню, в ноябре ты именно об этом и мечтал.

Зубы Гэвина отчетливо скрипнули, а Коннора от этого звука пробрало незнакомой дрожью, словно все его внутренности в одну секунду коротко шевельнулись. Появилось страшное ощущение, что он совершил ошибку, но Гэвин не дал сказать и слова:

— Да пошел ты!

Щелкнул ремень безопасности, хлопнула дверца, и Коннор в салоне остался один. В прямоугольнике бокового окна Гэвин разъяренно мерил поле шагами, пинал камни и фыркал ругательства, а потом немного остыл, и Коннор медленно поднялся. Подходя к Риду, он еще не знал, что будет говорить, да и на ум шло только одно:

— Прости меня.

Гэвин круто развернулся, замахнулся как для удара, но неожиданно обнял Коннора, по-медвежьи схватив двумя руками и прижав к себе.

— Ты мудила, — наконец заговорил Гэвин, и голос его оказался тихим, полным эмоций, которых раньше Коннор не замечал. — Совсем не понимаешь в людях.

— Не понимаю, — с облегчением согласился Коннор. — Так ты сделаешь это?

— Хуй соси — потом проси. — Рид ухмыльнулся. — Поехали, умник, время не ждет. Я тебя услышал, но если еще раз поднимешь эту тему — я тебе морду скривоёблю.

Коннор прикрыл глаза, запоздало обняв мужчину в ответ, и вернулся за руль — место, где предстояло скоротать этот день, находилось в двадцати километрах восточнее, и без дороги под колесами добираться туда было непросто.

***  
Коннор спланировал так, чтобы остановиться у фермы по пути в Йесо, но бездорожье диктовало свои условия, маршрут все больше отклонялся южнее, пока не пошел вдоль старой железнодорожной линии. Она же и привела к переезду: два поднятых шлагбаума, светофоры под старомодными козырьками, покосившаяся на метровых столбах будка два на два метра и ведущая к ней железная лестница. Заметив конструкцию издалека, Коннор начал притормаживать, а когда убедился, что внутри пусто, кивнул Гэвину:

— Давай проверим.

— Не похоже на мотель, — ворчливо отозвался он.

— Мотели в ближайшее время нам и не светят.

В будке кроме мусора и запаянного пульта управления ничего не оказалось; Гэвин вернулся оттуда с недовольным лицом и, сев в машину, упрямо скрестил на груди руки.

— Я там спать не буду. Останусь здесь.

— Исключено, — твердо ответил Коннор. — Мы не знаем, будут ли искать с вертолетами. Автомобиль нужно оставить подальше от нас, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Так что мы здесь, а его я поставлю где-нибудь ниже вдоль путей.

— Да блядь, у меня даже спальника до сих пор нет!

— Зато есть я. — Коннор улыбнулся. — Забирай вещи и обустраивайся. Я вернусь примерно через полчаса, постарайся не попасть в неприятности за это время.

Недовольное лицо Рида было единственным ответом, и Коннор поехал дальше один, стараясь отклоняться от железной дороги в сторону, ведь она могла послужить прекрасным ориентиром для поисковых групп. Грунт под колесами не менялся, но овраги и холмы деформировали его, ямы и подмерзший песок мешали двигаться быстро; несколько раз приходилось вручную приподнимать «вольво» и проталкивать вперед, чтобы высвободить колесо. Коннор не уставал, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильней он беспокоился за оставленного в будке Гэвина, а когда заявленные полчаса прошли, он просто вышел из автомобиля и бегом помчался назад, понимая, что и так сильно опоздал.

В окнах будки Гэвина видно не было, но вокруг стояла тишина, лишних следов на земле не появилось, и Коннор не сомневался, что тот внутри. Так и оказалось: он успел расчистить место на полу, выгреб весь мусор наружу, сбросил куртку и сидел на ней, докуривая вторую сигарету.

— Все в порядке?

— Кроме того, что я подумал, будто ты свалил.

— И оставил тебя без автомобиля? Мы ведь договорились держаться вместе.

Сев рядом, Коннор перекинул руку через плечи Гэвина и притянул его к себе. Тот напрягся в первый момент, но расслабился и даже откинул голову на его плечо.

— Будешь согревать, значит?

— В прошлый раз сработало, почему бы нет.

— Только мне спать вообще не хочется. День на дворе, как-никак.

— Спать не обязательно. Во время дороги будешь, я поведу. Нам придется пользоваться только фарами ближнего света, а я вижу в темноте лучше тебя.

— Да ты вообще во всем лучше. Спать не надо, жрать тоже, боли не чувствуешь, не устаешь…

— Ты не во всем прав. Я чувствую боль, только по-другому.

Повернувшись к нему, Рид приподнял брови, вынуждая продолжить:

— Боль — это способ тела сообщить мозгу, что оно получило повреждения. Андроиды в таких случаях получают сигналы, похожие на уведомления: если повреждение слабое, то сигнал может быть кратковременным и незначительным, его просто убрать. А если сильное — уведомления задерживаются в поле зрения надолго, возникают новые, и значительную часть внимания приходится тратить на то, чтобы их убрать. Это не сравнить с физическим страданием, как у людей, но доставляет большой дискомфорт и тоже на нас влияет.

— Нельзя же сказать, что вам «больно».

— Нельзя. Этому нет названия. Просто не думай, будто я неуязвимый и бесчувственный.

С ответом Гэвин не нашелся, но медленно кивнул и накрыл руку Коннора своей. Его прикосновение подействовало благотворно, Коннор улыбнулся и обнял Рида уже по-настоящему, но вскоре выпустил и заговорил о планах на дальнейший маршрут, местах, где получится купить или украсть еду и бензин, и обо всем том, что выглядело трудным, но требовало обсуждения.

К середине дня основное уладили и большую часть времени молчали. Изредка выходили по очереди наружу, оглядывая окрестности, пару раз Коннор замечал в небе вертолет, но он никогда не пролетал прямо над их укрытием — все время в стороне, поэтому мог и не иметь отношения к поискам.

Снаружи Коннор предпочитал задерживаться подольше. Бескрайнее пространство со всех сторон внушало ему чувство свободы, которую он боялся утратить. Чем больше мыслей приходило об этом, тем яснее Коннор понимал: в действительности вероятность успеха слишком низкая, чтобы реально на нее полагаться. Граница с Мексикой — трудная преграда, уж лучше бы затеряться где-то на просторах штатов, в Арканзасе или Теннесси, Алабаме или Вирджинии; где никто не станет искать его. Переменить внешность, жить отшельником, не попадаться людям на глаза, чтобы не вызывать подозрений…

Только разве это жизнь?

Гэвин обещал, что в Мексике Коннор будет свободным, сможет поступать так, как захочет, даже желания свои наконец осуществит. Обзаведется друзьями, чем-нибудь займется, возьмет собаку из приюта — в Мексике ведь есть приюты? Будет тем, кем он хотел бы стать, но мечта на то и мечта, чтобы существовать за пределами реальности.

И постепенно он пришел к выводу, что от той свободы, которая есть у него сейчас — ограниченной, с налетом страха и неизбежности, — нужно взять всё, что еще возможно. Всё, что Коннору доступно, иначе потом уже будет поздно.

— Гэвин, — он появился в пустом дверном проеме будки, и Рид приподнял голову. — Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем важном, прямо сейчас.


	9. Chapter 9

Первой машинальной реакцией Гэвина стал смех. Чего только не происходило с ним в жизни, в особенности за последнее время, но до сих пор андроидам не приходило в голову в открытую предлагать ему секс. Да и вообще об этом заговаривать. В мотеле Коннор прямо дал понять, что не планирует проверять работоспособность своей половой системы сейчас и с ним, и Гэвин, который на это не слишком рассчитывал, принял его нежелание как данность. А теперь столкнулся с противоречием, не смог его оценить адекватно и подрагивал от смеха, не пытаясь его сдержать.

Коннор стоял в дверном проеме и ждал, нахмурив брови. Вряд ли он смог интерпретировать смех, так что нуждался в четком ответе, а Гэвину ничего внятного на ум не шло — он чувствовал себя уставшим и выжатым, загнанным в угол с андроидом, который нравился ему, но уже однажды отказал.

— Между прочим, в прошлый раз обстановка была более подходящая. Тогда тебе не хотелось.

— Тогда шанс выбраться был выше. Я предпочел бы выполнять свои желания и при этом чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Больше не веришь, что у нас получится?

— А ты?

Гэвин не знал, как ответить. Над этим вопросом он не задумывался, просто старался делать как можно лучше то, что должен, уделяя все силы и внимание обстоятельствам, на которые мог воздействовать. Остальное находилось за гранью его влияния и порой он даже не способен был оценить свои шансы.

— Либо у нас получится, либо нам конец. — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Это то, что я думаю.

— Но если ничего не выйдет, то это может быть наш последний шанс.

— Последний шанс?

— Да, шанс заняться сексом.

— Черт, Коннор! — Гэвин взъерошил себе волосы, сжал у корней до боли, чтобы та его отрезвила. — Ты вообще что-то знаешь про секс у людей?

— Я смотрел платные каналы, когда подключался к телевизору в мотеле.

— В реальности всё не как в порно, черт бы тебя побрал! У нас не встает по команде! Нужна особая обстановка, близость, вся херня… Чтобы захотелось, чтобы как огнем жгло, понимаешь? Чтобы не потрахаться было невозможно.

Неловко было рассказывать об этом: словно не андроиду, а ребенку объясняешь. Гэвин на Коннора прямо не смотрел, но бросал взгляды и замечал, как внимательно тот слушает, склонив голову и еле-еле кивая, будто подытоживая каждую отдельную фразу. Заменить поношенную одежду на униформу, а встрепанные волосы на прилизанную прическу офисного клерка, и Коннор снова стал бы полицейским переговорщиком, каким Рид встретил его в Департаменте.

— Понимаю… — без ложной уверенности сказал Коннор.

— Вот и уймись. Сиди тут, а я прогуляюсь, чтоб ноги размять.

— Далеко не уходи.

— Не учи меня.

На свежем ветру Гэвин дрожал. Он сунул руки в карманы поглубже, до боли в подушечках пальцев, врезавшихся в грубый шов, и зашагал вдоль ржавых железнодорожных путей. Под ногами хрустел щебень, торчала жухлая трава со следами утреннего инея; не было ни старых окурков, ни нефтяных пятен, ни остатков граффити на бетонных шпалах. Гэвин опустился на корточки и попытался ради интереса выкрутить гайку, но руки скользили, а старый металл крепко держался на резьбе.

Окончательно замерзнув, Гэвин вернулся обратно. Напоследок он огляделся вокруг и посмотрел на солнце, красным бельмом застывшее на бесцветном небе, а потом закрыл глаза, гоняя яркое пятно под веками, и целую минуту слушал тишину. Ни шума моторов, ни рокота вертолетных лопастей, ни электронных сигналов — будто весь мир погиб, и только Гэвин остался.

— Через полтора часа стемнеет полностью, — сообщил первым делом Коннор, вытягивая руку в сторону Гэвина. — Можно будет ехать, а пока постарайся отдохнуть. В автомобиле будет не так комфортно, как здесь.

— Имеешь в виду, что там ты не сможешь меня погреть?

— За рулем это сложно. Садись, ну.

Гэвин устроил на полу куртку и сел на нее, откинулся спиной Коннору на грудь, немного поерзал, выбирая позу, в которой ему ничего не мешало.

— Что по направлению?

— Контролирую. — Коннор обнял его поперек груди. От его рук исходила странная вибрация, чуть позже Гэвин ощутил, как они нагреваются. — Двигаемся к Розуэллу, но в любой момент свернем. Дорогу определяем не столько мы, сколько ландшафт. Поспать не хочешь?

— Не особо.

— Почему ты решил стать копом?

— Мхм… — Гэвин прикрыл глаза, сделав вид, будто не заметил, как ладони Коннора взялись поглаживать его грудь, распространяя тепло. — Ну, я был молод, а этому городу нужен был новый герой.

— Ты хотел стать героем? — удивился Коннор.

— Тяжело тебе без гугла.

— О. Это расхожая фраза?..

Гэвин ухмыльнулся. Тепло шло уже отовсюду, он порядком разомлел и миролюбиво фыркнул, когда ладони Коннора полезли ему под одежду. Ну остался андроид без интернета, хочет лично изучить отличие человеческой кожи от синтетической, что с того? Или решил, что при непосредственном контакте Гэвин согреется быстрее. Или заинтересовался растущими на груди волосами, раз у самого нет, а Хэнка пощупать не было возможности.

Невинных причин отыскать можно множество, но ни одна из них не оправдывала короткого поцелуя, который пришелся Гэвину в шею.

— Эй. Врубил протокол соблазнения, умник? — Он сразу напрягся, сжал запястья Коннора, вдруг поняв, что тот в разы сильнее и может скрутить его как только захочет.

— Не могу, если бы и хотел. Я пробую наугад, и вижу, что тебе приятно. Разрешишь продолжить?..

Гэвин шевельнул губами, подыскивая возражения. Повел подбородком, шумно выдохнул, но так ничего и не придумал, а Коннор догадался об этом, и его руки стали смелее. Пальцы тонко обвели ребра, нащупали сосок, а губы прошлись по колючей щетине, подыскивая место для поцелуя.

Чтобы сдержать дрожь, Гэвин сжал кулаки. Сколько у него не было секса? Три, четыре месяца? Какую часть этого времени он хотел Коннора? Какая фраза вырвется первой: «Поцелуй ты уже нормально» или «Опусти свои блядские руки ниже»?..

Коннор сжал сосок и Гэвин зашипел, дернувшись от неожиданности и боли:

— Руки вниз, Коннор! На груди им делать нечего.

— До этого тебе все нравилось. — Ладони послушно съехали к напряженно поджатому животу. Коннор шепотом признался: — Я анализирую твои показатели, чтобы лучше понимать.

— Попробуй и слова анализировать, — смущенно ответил Гэвин. — Так понятней будет. Я имел в виду еще ниже.

Происходящее казалось нереальным. Сном или больной фантазией — хотя Рид сомневался, что его башка выдала бы что-то настолько фантасмагоричное, — или симуляцией. Может, его уже давно поймали, подключили к компьютеру и роются в голове, а для отвлечения внимания показывают исполнение извращенных мечтаний…

Коннор был понятливым. Теплые ладони не торопились, оглаживая потесневшие джинсы Гэвина, и тому не хотелось возражать, когда Коннор расстегнул ширинку и полез под ткань ради более близкого контакта. Аккуратные поцелуи продолжали покрывать шею, каждый был приятным, но Гэвин поймал себя на том, что ему не хватает развития. Он не устал от ласки, но готов был дать ей продолжение, а Коннор вряд ли мог догадаться об этом сам — опыта-то у него не хватало.

— Это все, что ты умеешь ртом делать? — Говорить прямо все еще было неловко, и Гэвин нарочно выбирал заносчивые фразы, хотя звучали они совсем не так уверенно, как прежде.

— Могу попробовать минет. — Коннор подобрался. — От рекомендаций в процессе отказываться не буду…

— Блядь, нет, не минет, — хохотнул Гэвин, всем корпусом поворачиваясь к Коннору. — Хотел сказать, что ты мог бы целовать активнее. Засосы, все дела.

— Засосы?

— А что, в порнухе такого не было? Ну, давай я на тебе покажу. Ты же свою кожу тоже чувствуешь?

— Конечно, Гэвин…

Лицо андроида выглядело растерянным, и это Гэвину польстило. Он подцепил подбородок Коннора и отклонил его, глядя, как натуралистично напряглась шея, будто мышцы под скином были настоящими. Красиво. Захватывающе… Гэвин втянул носом воздух, пытаясь уловить запах Коннора, но почувствовал только свой собственный. Мысленно выругавшись, сделал задуманное: дотронулся до шеи, прихватил зубами кожу и втянул в рот, целуя так, что у человека точно остался бы след.

Вначале красный и незаметный, потом проступающий темным пятном… У Коннора он появился тоже. Гэвин недоверчиво смотрел на бесформенное пятно размером с четвертак, оставшееся точно под его ртом, а потом на приоткрытые губы Коннора, на опущенные веки, на тени от ресниц на щеках; смотрел и понимал, что не удержится. Он даже не заметил, как перешел черту, и теперь к Коннору тянуло неудержимо, и сопротивляться Гэвин не собирался.

— Понял. — Коннор обнял его крепко, по-собственнически. — Сейчас.

Поцелуй с засосом неплохо ему удался, как для первого раза. Гэвин шипел от боли, но держал Коннора за волосы, мешая отстраниться, а потом вкратце объяснил, что человеческие реакции бывают противоречивыми, иногда прислушиваться нужно к той, которая просто нравится тебе больше. Другими словами: хочешь делать — бери и делай, а если что не так, то об этом тебе скажут словами, а не невербальными знаками.

— Выбрал же ты местечко, — выругался Гэвин, стягивая с податливо поднявшего руки Коннора кофту. — Ни кроватей, ни душа, никаких условий, сраный пол жесткий как моя жизнь.

— Для меня подходит, — успокоил его Коннор. — Я могу лечь спиной.

— Спиной любой дурак может, ей же ничего не будет, не то, что коленям.

— Тогда ложись. — Коннор заглянул Гэвину в глаза. — А я сверху.

— Тормозни, это я всегда сверху, жестянка!

— Знаю… — Коннор провел пальцами по обветренным губам Гэвина, и до того вдруг дошло — окатило жарким приливом осознания, что это все настоящее, что Коннор хочет его (так, как может хотеть андроид), и ничто им сейчас не мешает.

Пол в будке отдавал прохладой, но Коннор подсунул ему под спину свою кофту, и Гэвин пошевелил плечами, разравнивая ее. Широко расставленные ноги, согнутые в коленях, наполовину расстегнутая ширинка; Коннор, снимающий джинсы и перебрасывающий бедро через его живот… Коннор, возвышающийся над ним в совершенстве тела, белизне кожи, утонченности мышц; в точках родинок и следах от поцелуев, которыми Гэвин хотел награждать его снова и снова. Не исчезнут, пока он не обновит скин: это Гэвин откуда-то помнил — речь шла о царапинах, но кто бы мог подумать…

Коннор, сам наклоняющийся ниже, почти ложащийся на Гэвина грудью. Его лицо вблизи, его рука, достающая член, проворные пальцы, знающие, где касаться. Его реакция на стоны; потому что невозможно не стонать, когда кто-то доводит тебя до грани и задерживает на ней, не давая кончить и ожидая, пока ты снова немного расслабишься… Коннор оказался садистом, жадным до эмоций и реакций, но щедрый на прикосновения — пальцами, губами, лицом, всем собой, — и так пока Гэвин не приказал ему, смешивая ругательства с просьбами, «отложить все эти шуточки и играть серьезно».

По ощущениям он был почти как человек. Задница твердая, как у бодибилдера (Гэвин их руками не трогал, но мог вообразить), но внутри податливая, с расступающимися под напором стенками. Смазки поначалу не хватало, но стоило сказать об этом, как Коннор сосредоточенно застыл, и что-то изменилось — Гэвин больше всего надеялся, что это любое другое вещество, кроме тириума. Увидеть на себе сразу после секса синюю кровь было бы верхом извращения.

Коннор опирался ладонями о его грудь. Иногда наклонялся ниже, иногда распрямлялся; его тело поднималось в одинаковом темпе, который менялся, если Гэвин нажимал на бедра или расслаблял руки. Почти все время глаза Коннора были открытыми — он наблюдал за тем, как Гэвин кусает губы, как у него на лбу собираются капельки пота и стекают к вискам, как воздух с хрипом вырывается изо рта, — но порой он зажмуривался, и в такие моменты Гэвину больше всего хотелось знать, что он сейчас испытывает.

Может ли андроид вообще испытывать наслаждение? От сложности вопроса у Гэвина кружилась голова. Или от того, какие звуки издавал Коннор, вдыхая и шумно выдыхая воздух для вентиляции, охлаждения или чего там еще.

В голову Гэвина било жаром до одури. Виски сдавливало. От рук Коннора на плечах ныли мышцы, а пальцы болели — так сильно он сам сжимал их на бедрах, на поясе, на члене и на спине Коннора; не понимая, что тот чувствует, Гэвин старался дотронуться везде, наугад.

Коннор отвечал ему тем же. Будто копировал движения, но добавлял в каждое что-то свое: немного необученности, неловкости, упрямства и одержимости, — Гэвин уверен был, что ни на одном платном канале такого показывать не могли.

— Ты устаешь вообще? — спросил он, чувствуя, что еще немного — и Коннор отнимет инициативу полностью.

— Может случиться перегрузка, — не останавливаясь, отозвался Коннор. — Системы перегреваются.

— Я трахаюсь с жестянкой! Подумать только!..

— О нет, Гэвин… Жестянка сидит на тебе сверху и трахает себя тобой. — Коннор наклонился к нему, оказавшись у самого лица, и Гэвин низко застонал, обнимая его.

Было жарко. Будка вздрагивала от сильных толчков, что-то постоянно врезалось Гэвину в спину и в задницу; из-под его пальцев, впившихся в Коннора, расползался скин, обнажая углепластик и швы, и твердый материал подавался внутрь, уступая напору. Как бы не сломать его, подумал Гэвин, и это оказалось последней мыслью перед тем, как накрыло и он перестал ощущать не только Коннора на себе, но и собственное тело вообще.

Потом Коннор лежал рядом с ним и осторожно гладил. Полностью обнаженный, все еще горячий, взъерошенный и покрытый следами — царапинами от ногтей, синяками на бедрах, засосами, — он улыбался, сытый и расслабленный.

— Доволен? — Голос Гэвина прозвучал хрипло, он вначале не узнал интонацию. — Исполнил мечту?

— Да, — после небольшого промедления ответил Коннор. — Но появилось несколько новых.

Гэвин устало расхохотался в ответ и решил не признаваться, что у него тоже.

***  
Ночь стояла безлунная, темная. Автомобиль тащился по бездорожью медленно и неаккуратно, Коннор подавался вперед, вглядываясь то в землю, то в горизонт, а Гэвин следил за небом. Иногда пролетали самолеты, затапливая все дрожащим гулом, где-то на западе вспыхивали зарницы; курс лежал между двумя крупными трассами, и лишь однажды пришлось приблизиться к одной из них, чтобы переехать железную дорогу и оказаться по другую ее сторону.

Несколько часов Гэвин провел в полусне, но машину так трясло, что об отдыхе не могло быть и речи. Он устроился на пассажирском сидении, до упора откинув спинку, и лениво складывал из старой брошюры оригами, пытаясь повторить что-нибудь простое по инструкциям Коннора. Ничего не удавалось, Гэвин злился и остывал, начинал заново и снова злился.

— Дерьмо, — не выдержав, он смял лист в кулаке. — Голубь сраный, не получается.

— Это же не голубь, Гэвин.

— Ну, журавль.

— Альбатрос, — поправил его Коннор, задерживая в уголках губ улыбку. — Это символ. Знаешь историю про маяки и альбатросов?

— Не-а.

— Каждый человек… — Коннор запнулся. — Каждый, он либо маяк, либо альбатрос. Первые остаются на месте, а вторые постоянно в движении, но между ними всегда есть связь, потому что маяк светится ночью, в самое темное и опасное время, и альбатрос понимает, куда ему лететь.

— И кто в этой истории мы?

Задумавшись, Коннор целую минуту молчал, а когда заговорил — голос его звучал грустно:

— Мы — два потерявшихся альбатроса, когда вокруг шторм.

От этих слов сквозь Гэвина прошла дрожь, и он повел плечами, чтобы от нее избавиться. Коннор был прав: шторм и два альбатроса, и ни единого безопасного маяка на весь океан.

Чтобы закончить трудную тему, Гэвин сосредоточился на карте, потребовал у Коннора точное расстояние до Воуна, Розуэлла, Охинаги, название ближайших трасс и расчеты по продолжительности пути. Бензин у «вольво» не бесконечный, закончиться мог через несколько часов — зависело от дороги, — и тогда начнутся настоящие проблемы. Придется добывать топливо, еду и воду, а значит общаться с людьми в надежде, что те не видели в новостях их лица…

Риск щекотал Гэвину нервы, не давал спать, бодрил лучше самого крепкого кофе. От кофе он бы тоже не отказался…

— Смотри, — Коннор кивнул на что-то за стеклом. — Видишь, там огни? Это сорок вторая трасса, очень непопулярная, но, может, какая-нибудь заправочная станция там осталась. А если ехать вдоль нее на юг, а потом к двадцатой и дальше, то так и до Розуэлла доберемся.

— Обнадеживает. Ну, вперед, мой альбатрос! Должно же нам когда-то повезти.

Вдоль сорок второй фонари почти не горели. Один помигивал желтым, пять следующих не подавали признаков жизни, дальше два подряд светили ярко, а после них дорога снова тонула во тьме. Коннор выехать на нее не рискнул, но пустил «вольво» в тридцати метрах, чтобы заранее видеть съезды или автомобили, но путь оставался пустым следующие полчаса. А потом впереди показались синие огни «Либерти», и Гэвин опустил боковое окно, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть.

Заправка соткалась из тьмы, как оазис посреди пустыни. Четыре квадратные колонны, накрытый чехлом автомобиль под последней, тусклая витрина маркета, по которой не скажешь сразу — рабочий магазин или нет. Коннор свернул, и «вольво» вскарабкался по твердой насыпи на старый асфальт, подкрался к первой стойке с тремя кранами и замер. Двигатель утих, Гэвин толкнул дверцу, но повернулся, прежде чем выйти:

— Будь начеку.

Снаружи было холодно, тонко тянуло горелым. Гэвин принюхался, гадая, на что именно похож этот запах — он возвращал его в прошлое, поднимал воспоминания, и они зыбкими тенями дрожали на периферии зрения. Наконец Гэвин отмер и, проверив пистолет, двинулся в обход столбов, всматриваясь в темноту. За последней колонкой он свернул вправо, решив обойти «Либерти» вокруг, но через несколько метров увидел оранжевые отблески на растущих неподалеку кустах.

Пистолет лег в руку раньше, чем Гэвин обдумал эту мысль. Осторожными шагами он пересек полосу более-менее ровного асфальта, двинулся вдоль пластиковой стены маркета: огонь горел уже за поворотом. И раз это не пожар, значит, кто-то был там, совсем рядом.

Вначале он увидел бочку с полыхающим внутри пламенем. Раньше в таких жгли мусор или нефть, но сейчас это был смешанный с резиной пластик — так, по крайней мере, от бочки воняло. Напротив нее на низком ящике сидел мужчина в дутой куртке и сдвинутой на затылок кепке «Стервятники Амарилло». Он не шевелился и в оранжевом свете огня казался мухой, застывшей в янтаре; Гэвин понаблюдал за ним недолго, прежде чем окликнуть.

— Эй… приятель?

Тот не отозвался, пришлось позвать громче, прежде чем мужчина ожил и повернул заросшее лицо к Гэвину. Если он и занимал в «Либерти» какую-то должность, то не меньше года назад, и Гэвин пожалел, что разбудил его.

— Заправка давно не работает?

— Не, м-м-м, заправка… — Мужик приподнялся, опираясь ладонью в угол ящика, сразу рухнул обратно и заторможенно покачал головой. — Есть выпить, дружок?.. Совсем тяжко…

— Яс-сно. — Гэвин медленно отошел назад: пользы от этого алкаша никакой не было.

Стоило обыскать магазин, проверить, есть ли хоть немного бензина — может, не в баках, а в канистрах, кто знает, — и ехать отсюда. Вряд ли мужик успел разглядеть лицо Гэвина и тем более запомнить его, но лучше не рисковать.

Коннор не ждал в автомобиле, как Гэвин надеялся, а осматривал мутное стекло маркета. Заметив Гэвина и подозвав его к себе быстрым жестом, он сообщил:

— Камеры были рабочие, я отключил их. Тут сигнализация: похоже, заправка работает днем. Внутрь зайти не сможем, система старая, нет беспроводной связи — я не могу такую взломать…

— Надо же, ты не можешь!

— Но есть хорошие новости, — не смутился Коннор. — Сбоку погреб, навесной замок, которым часто пользуются, значит, внутри что-то полезное. А еще я глянул тот автомобиль под чехлом. Он так себе, но на ходу…

— А бензин?

— На электричестве. Заряжен. Не скажу, что хватит до Розуэлла, но какую-то часть пути сделаем.

— Ладно. Там за зданием бездомный, он пьян, но все-таки поторопимся. Ты к машине, я на склад.

Коннор отрывисто кивнул. Гэвин хлопнул его по плечу и побежал на другую сторону маркета, к двустворчатой двери, расположенной под наклоном, почти утопленной в землю. В замок он выстрелил, заранее зная, что способ работает на отлично, сорвал с держателя остатки и отбросил: если они собираются угнать еще один автомобиль, то на кражу провизии полиция не обратит большого внимания.

Внутри нашелся выключатель и старая спиралевидная лампа. Гэвин сгреб с полок в картонный ящик консервы, наскоро проверяя срок годности, сухие завтраки и упаковки с орехами. Воды не нашел, но подцепил запаянный в плотный целлофан блок из шести двушек пепси — неплохая замена. Когда он вышел, Коннор уже накрывал чехлом ненужный «вольво», и Гэвин отнес припасы на заднее сиденье «теслы», мельком ее оглядывая.

— Ты шумел, — осуждающе сказал подошедший Коннор. — Я проверил бездомного, он на месте, но наверняка слышал выстрел.

— Да плевать на него. Ты готов? Поехали?

Дверцы синхронно хлопнули, приборная панель мигнула белым, подключая ручное управление. Первые несколько километров «тесла» сделала по сорок второй трассе, а когда до ближайшего перекрестка оставалось пять минут, Коннор свернул налево и съехал за обочину. Автомобиль поначалу заартачился, так что пришлось снизить скорость, но затем довольно резво побежал в направлении двадцатого шоссе и Розуэлла.

— Может, зря мы оставили того мужика, — вздохнул Гэвин, глядя в зеркало заднего вида так, будто там мог показаться бездомный верхом на покрытом чехлом «вольво». — Все-таки свидетель.

— Что мы могли с ним сделать? — Коннор пожал плечами. — Сам знаешь.

Трудно было не согласиться, так что Гэвин замолчал. Они были преступниками, ворами и беглецами, но никак не убийцами.

***  
Чем ближе к Розуэллу, тем сложнее становилась окружающая местность. Рельеф гнал «теслу» в овраг между двумя взгорьями или к розуэлльской трассе, которой Коннор всеми силами пытался избежать. В конце концов он сдался и начал двигаться ломаными линиями по отвратительным старым дорогам, когда-то проложенным между полями. Фермерские участки давно заросли, так что напрямую проехать их было невозможно, а дороги покрылись выбоинами, камнями и свалившимися деревьями — благо, Коннору хватало сил на то, чтобы каждый ствол сдвинуть и дать автомобилю проехать.

День они переждали под скупой сенью деревьев. Гэвин спал, уложив голову на колени Коннору, пока тот следил за горизонтом, пытался настроить радио и вслушивался в ветер, выискивая поисковые группы и вертолеты, но поблизости не пролетел ни один. К вечеру, когда Гэвин проснулся, Коннор показался ему раздраженным, и причина выяснилась быстро:

— Могли не тратить время, а ехать!

— Мы соблюдаем осторожность. — Гэвин потянулся, хрустнув суставами, потом достал и вскрыл коробку сухих хлопьев. — Полезное качество.

— Я прикинул, что объехать Розуэлл не получится. Чтобы пересечь хайвэй на востоке, придется слишком туда отклониться, мы отдалимся от границы и Охинаги чересчур сильно.

— А обогнуть его западнее?

— Сейчас будем пробовать, но я не обещаю. Заряда может хватить до города, если пользоваться хоть какими-то дорогами… Гэвин, я не знаю, — Коннор грустно вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в руль. — Подсчеты очень зависят от нашей скорости, местности, частоты остановок. Много факторов, не все я могу даже гипотетически предсказать. Без связи я бесполезный робот.

— Без связи ты обычный человек, — успокоил его Гэвин, чуть-чуть поворошив волосы. — Не считая тириума вместо крови, но пока ты не ранен — точно обычный. Так что расслабься, пора ехать. И радуйся, что тебе не приходится жевать это дерьмо.

Он тряхнул коробкой с хлопьями и запустил туда руку — выбор был невелик, а жрать хотелось постоянно.

Погода портилась с каждым часом. Прошел короткий, но очень сильный дождь, и «тесла» начала буксовать в лужах из размокшей грязи. Пришлось свернуть на ближайшую асфальтовую дорогу и двигаться по ней: Коннор сверялся с картами и предупреждал Гэвина о камерах фиксации — обычно они срабатывали лишь на превышение скорости, но теперь могли быть настроены как угодно.

— За городом тоже есть аэропорт, — неожиданно вспомнил Гэвин. — Закрытый, ясное дело, но один раз у нас уже получилось.

— Теперь предлагаю все-таки самолет. — Коннор улыбался. — Вдруг сбить не успеют, а воздушное пространство Мексики совсем рядом.

— Ну да, там нас собьют мексиканцы, это гораздо лучше!

— А мы попросим у них политического убежища.

— Вот они удивятся!..

Коннор засмеялся; Гэвину нравилось видеть его таким. Нравилось шутить, пусть тема и была серьезной, и было приятно, что хотя бы на несколько минут они могут забыть о нависшей над ними угрозе и провести время так, будто все в полном порядке.

Чтобы поддержать эту атмосферу, Гэвин рассказал Коннору о розуэлльском инциденте сорок седьмого, и Коннор с удивлением расспрашивал про НЛО, особенно интересуясь тем, как оперативно сработали военные и федералы, когда попытались выдать тарелку за новый метеозонд, в который люди то верили, то нет.

— В конечном счете у них получилось. Почти сто лет прошло, и все это вроде как легенда, потому что других тарелок нигде не нашлось, а Розуэлл теперь типа туристическое место. Если мы через него проедем, ты увидишь — всякие вывески с инопланетянами, граффити… Бренд.

— А ты был здесь?

— Я-то? — Гэвин фыркнул. — Не-а, не был. Просто такие вещи все знают.

— Через полчаса мы будем в пригороде, — неожиданно Коннор перешел на серьезный тон. — Рассвет через полтора, но по-настоящему светло станет нескоро.

— Так…

— Если выедем на хайвэй, можем проскочить Розуэлл на максимально допустимой за пятнадцать-двадцать минут.

— Насколько рискованно?

— Уровень опасности примерно восемь из десяти. На дороге только два светофора, но могут быть полицейские посты, а из автомобиля мы не выжмем больше ста в час.

— А если в объезд, медленно?

— Выйдет и правда медленно. Много светофоров, а если ехать полями — плохие дороги и можем привлечь лишнее внимание.

— И уровень опасности у нас… — Гэвин забарабанил пальцами по колену, имитируя барабанную дробь.

— Семь из десяти.

— Невелика разница.

— Надо решать.

Гэвин задумался. Розуэлл из простого города между ними и Мексикой превратился в опасное место, к которому лучше было не приближаться ни с одной из сторон. Появилось желание сдать назад и сделать огромный крюк, лишь бы не находиться здесь, но Гэвин знал, что это не получится — «тесла» скоро сдохнет, нужно выжать из нее всё, прежде чем бросить. Вряд ли ее ищут; Гэвин когда-то слышал, что электромобили могут блокировать дистанционно, если владелец подал запрос, а они по-прежнему ехали…

Или Коннор взломал систему?

Гэвин покосился на него, но не стал задавать вопрос. Некоторые подробности лучше не знать, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойнее.

— Объезжаем, — решил Гэвин, заметив впереди слабо подсвеченный указатель.

— Думал, ты любитель рисковать.

— Только не жизнью. — Гэвин грустно улыбнулся. — К тому же, мы и так каждый день рискуем, а с меня этого хватит.

— Я выеду на трассу, проедем развязку, а потом на семидесятую и вокруг… — Голос Коннора, деловой и негромкий, успокаивал Гэвина. Тот говорил, размеренно и четко, выстраивая для них план, объясняя один пункт за другим, и постепенно Гэвин переполнялся уверенностью в том, что у них все получится. — Ты согласен?

— Да, конечно, — не моргнув и глазом, отозвался Гэвин. — Нет причин в тебе сомневаться.

«Тесла» наконец поймала розуэлльскую радиоволну, шурщащие сквозь помехи голоса пели песни, отвечали на каверзные вопросы викторины и рассказывали прогноз погоды. Новостной выпуск попался только один, в нем было о северном циклоне, провалившейся атаке радикалов на лагерь девиантов в Миннесоте, отложенном судебном процессе — Гэвин не расслышал, над кем именно. В самом конце диктор в одно предложение уложил их с Коннором: бывший детектив Гэвин Рид и андроид модели RK800 все еще разыскиваются за ряд нарушений во всех южных штатах.

О них не забыли, но, как показалось Гэвину, и не искали активно, занятые другими проблемами. Этой мыслью он наслаждался минут пятнадцать, а потом заметил в зеркале заднего вида преследующий их автомобиль с эмблемой департамента Нью-Мексико на капоте. Мигалки не горели, но расстояние между копами и «теслой» постепенно сокращалось, так что Гэвин тронул Коннора за плечо.

— Я вижу, — напряженно отозвался андроид. — Может, не за нами?

Он немного увеличил скорость, но полиция сделала тоже самое, а еще через сотню метров звук завопившей сирены прошиб Гэвина краткой дрожью.

— Коннор…

— Я постараюсь оторваться.

Гэвин хотел верить ему, но надежда испарялась по капле. Он знал, как закончится такое преследование, ведь сам не раз был по ту сторону, и впервые — по эту. Патрульные доложат о них, вызовут подкрепление, и где-то впереди другая машина перекроет дорогу. Придется сворачивать, искать обходные пути, и все это на электрической «тесле» и с копами на хвосте…

Коннор резко вывернул руль, автомобиль снесло на асфальтовую площадку у дороги, развернуло и бросило в крошечный промежуток между шлагбаумом и второстепенной трассой. Бетонный борт черканул по крылу, заднее колесо подскочило, но Коннор быстро выровнялся и погнал вперед, не заботясь о скорости и состоянии асфальта.

Обернувшись назад, Гэвин не заметил преследования, но это ничуть его не обрадовало. В безопасности он себя не чувствовал, и не догадывался, чем именно они спровоцировали полицию.

— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — спросил он Коннора.

— Только что мы в заднице, — признал тот.

— Может, стоит бросить машину?

Коннор молчал, быстро обводя губы языком и всматриваясь в утренние сумерки. На западе темной точкой появился вертолет, от которого пока что не доносилось шума, со стороны главной трассы вспыхивали белые и синие огни; их будто брали в клешни, зажимали и куда-то гнали.

— Да, — решил Коннор. — Я сейчас остановлю, открой дверцу заранее, и сразу беги.

— А ты?

— И я тоже.

— В разные стороны? Так не пойдет.

— Гэвин…

— Не пизди, умник. Глянь по карте, куда драпать удобнее.

— Четыреста метров влево, там приватная территория складов «Редтекса», есть шанс.

— Супер. Я готов.

Коннор кивнул, а через секунду уже тормозил, разворачивая «теслу» до скрипа шин об асфальт. Гэвин отворил дверцу и выпрыгнул, как только вращение стало минимальным, бросился в сторону, следя краем глаза за Коннором, уже его нагонявшим. Асфальт закончился, по неровной каменистой почве бежать было труднее, но Гэвина держал адреналин, он не замечал вокруг ничего, кроме двухметрового забора впереди и Коннора, замедлившего бег ради него.

От трассы взвизгнула и заорала сирена, потом еще одна. Коннор перемахнул через забор, остался подождать Гэвина, и тот обругал его, как только спрыгнул. Побежали дальше, начали петлять между полуторными ангарами и трехэтажными зданиями, длинными, как бараки. Гэвин споткнулся, но не упал, и Коннор протянул руку, но Гэвин отмахнулся и показал в широкий проход.

— Давай!

Нарастающий вертолетный гул Гэвин услышал только сейчас. Яркий луч прожектора осветил ближайшую крышу, упал на землю и нашарил бегущих, рычащий усилитель показался голосом с небес:

— Полиция Розуэлла! Остановитесь и поднимите руки вверх!

Гэвин знал, что обычно следует за таким предупреждением, но думал о данном Коннору обещании и о том, что не может на самом деле его выполнить.

— Гэвин Рид, вам будет предъявлено обвинение в преступлении против государства и похищении полицейского андроида. Остановитесь и поднимите руки вверх!

Голос из усилителя стал громче, вой автомобильной сирены приблизился — сюда ехала целая группа копов. Коннор остановился и поднял руки, глянул мельком на вертолет, а потом перевел взгляд на Гэвина; он не проронил ни звука, но тому стало ясно, что он имеет в виду.

«Давай», — шептали его губы. — «Ты обещал мне».

Пистолет потяжелел на несколько килограмм, когда Гэвин поднимал его. Он когда-то уже целился в голову Коннора, в детройтском департаменте, и тогда был бы рад выстрелить — казалось, это случилось десяток лет назад и вовсе не с ним. Указательный палец дотронулся до спуска, ладонь вспотела и Гэвин набрал в грудь воздуха. Он целился прямиком в лоб Коннора, но не находил в себе силы сделать этот выстрел, не находил решимости.

— Ну же! — отчаянно закричал Коннор, опуская руки и дернулся в сторону Гэвина.

Прогремел выстрел. Пистолет выбило из руки Гэвина, и он схватился за кровоточащее запястье — пуля из вертолета пробила его насквозь, руку теперь обжигало как огнем, и Гэвин не знал, что ему делать. Зато наверняка знал Коннор: он бросился к пистолету (сине-красные отблески на бледном лице, раздувающий волосы ветер); выстрел в колено повалил его на пол, но не остановил, и тогда невидимый стрелок прицелился в сам пистолет — его отбросило еще дальше, Коннор попытался ползти, ведь терять ему было нечего, но вдруг замер, услышав громкое:

— Коннор, стой!

Гэвин обернулся в сторону слепящих прожекторов. Другой, незнакомый, голос требовал поднять руки и встать на колени, но он не слушался, выискивая среди ощетинившихся оружием полицейских знакомый силуэт, и наконец на него наткнулся.

Хэнк Андерсон стоял там, одетый в рубашку с галстуком. Вместо автомата в его руках был планшет, настроенный на видеосвязь — подвижное окошко в углу выдавало активное соединение. Хэнк перевел взгляд с застывшего на коленях Коннора на Гэвина и попросил, стараясь перекричать звук вертолетных лопастей:

— Пожалуйста, Рид, не глупи!

Запястье ужасно болело, гул оглушал, прожекторы слепили до слез. Гэвин тяжело опустился на одно колено, затем на другое, завел руки за голову, жалея, что слишком труслив для того, чтобы дернуться сейчас и спровоцировать кого-нибудь на выстрел.


	10. Chapter 10

Бронированный автомобиль снаружи казался массивнее, чем был внутри. Коннор сидел на металлическом выступе в углу — слева стена с узким решетчатым окном, справа небольшое свободное пространство, в конце спецназовец с коротким автоматом в руках. Гэвина посадили напротив, и тот откинулся затылком к холодному металлу, не издавая ни звука. Коннор старался сосредоточиться на нем, на его руке, наспех перевязанной стерильной повязкой из пакета первой помощи, на темпе дыхания и сердцебиения: на чем угодно, лишь бы не задумываться о Хэнке.

С ним Коннор ни словом не обмолвился. Кроме единственного приказного «стой», Хэнк ничего не сказал. Люди из спецназа скрутили Коннора, вжав лицом в асфальт, отвели в автомобиль, они же чуть позже притащили Гэвина, заперли тяжелую дверь и сами остались сидеть, ровные и неподвижные, как машины.

Время потянулось медленно и нехорошо, хуже, чем когда он попал в бункер. От скуки Коннор запустил подробную диагностику всех систем, но ничего, кроме и так известных сбоев и повреждений, не обнаружил.

— Гэвин? — окликнув его с осторожностью, Коннор предположил, что спецназовцы тут же запретят разговоры, но оба молчали. — Ты как?

— Во мне куча обезбола и немного седативного. — Гэвин ухмыльнулся, не поворачивая головы. — Заботливый папочка Хэнк.

— Ты говорил с ним?

— Минимально.

Гэвин не выглядел настроенным на разговор, и Коннор умолк, прислушавшись к звукам снаружи. Борта автомобиля здорово их глушили, а то, с чем они не справлялись, умело перекрывал гул вертолетных лопастей. Поразмыслив над этим, Коннор понял, что там уже не полиция, ведь преследовать больше некого; значит, приехали новостийщики за интересным сюжетом. Что ж, поимка преступников, которые были объявлены в широкий розыск — хороший материал, нельзя не согласиться.

Спереди открылась дверца, заскрипело сидение, и Коннор подался чуть ближе к окошку, вглядываясь в него.

— Хэнк?

— Да, Коннор. — Лейтенант повернулся, но между прутьями его все равно не было видно. — Далеко вы успели убежать.

— Я всегда знал, что ты меня ищешь… Только не думал, что вместе с полицией.

— Мхм, — тяжело вздохнул Хэнк. — Кто ж знал, что так получится.

Тон его был напряженным, и по нему Коннор понял, что Хэнк не может разговаривать свободно. Он все еще находился при исполнении, единственный из них, кто сохранил свое место, а в автомобиле кроме спецназовцев могла быть прослушка. Подставлять Хэнка не хотелось, и Коннор постарался найти более простую тему для разговора:

— А с кем ты здесь? — Пусть не сразу, но Коннор заметил, что Хэнк сел на пассажирское, значит, вести автомобиль будет кто-то другой. — Это капитан Аллен?

Хэнк сделал заминку перед ответом и покачал головой:

— Нет.

Пауза была крошечной, но Коннор, приученный замечать такие вещи, мгновенно обратил на нее внимание.

— А кто?

— Какая разница, Коннор?

По-видимому, разница была. Тишину разбавлял звук работающего мотора и рокот лопастей — вертолет все еще висел поблизости, — даже дыхание Гэвина стало тише, будто он прислушивался к разговору. Коннор не торопился его продолжить, ощутив себя странно: он испытывал обиду, чувство уязвленности и разочарования. Кем бы ни был мужчина на пассажирском сидении джипа, но это не тот Хэнк, которого Коннор помнил. Не его напарник, не его друг. Что-то успело произойти с ним, и пока Коннор надеялся на встречу, искал способ если не связаться, то узнать, все ли в порядке, сам Хэнк разыскивал его по всем штатам.

Нужно поздравить его с успешным завершением операции, вот только у Коннора язык не поворачивался.

Гэвин лениво пнул его в колено, и когда Коннор поднял голову, сказал:

— Расслабься.

Наверняка имел в виду, что у Хэнка куча дел и забот, некогда болтать. Осознание этого не успокоило Коннора; он не видел никакой надежды на спасение, а потому все, что происходило до и будет происходить после этого момента не имело значения. Не было даже интересно, как на них вышли — чем больше Коннор задумывался, тем лучше видел каждую собственную ошибку, неверное решение и поспешный вывод.

Без связи с сетью он и вправду был как обычный человек. А иногда и глупее человека.

— Так кто там с тобой, Андерсон? — вместо Коннора заинтересовался Гэвин, когда из-за решетки снова начали доноситься звуки. — Ну давай, незачем скрывать. Не Камски же это собственной персоной, ха-ха.

— Не Камски. — Голос принадлежал не Хэнку и был одновременно незнакомым и что-то напоминающим.

Коннор обеспокоенно глянул на Гэвина, понадеявшись, что на этом все закончится, но и здесь ошибся.

— И не Фаулер, не Коллинз, тем более не Чень, их бы я узнал. Ну, если ты какой-то хер из местных, то можешь скрывать фамилию и дальше, не настолько уж мне интересно.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — донеслось с переднего сидения абсолютно спокойным голосом. — Андроид RK900. Надеюсь, эта информация удовлетворит ваше любопытство, мистер Рид.

— Даже имя не могли придумать другое! Слышишь, Коннор, там твой братишка, да еще и тезка. А Хэнку, похоже, все равно, с каким Коннором тусоваться! — Гэвин подался к решетке ближе. — На лицо вы тоже одинаковые? Государство официально не использует больше андроидов, хуле заливаешь?

В отличие от него, Коннор прекрасно понимал, что это не ложь. Там, впереди, действительно сидит андроид, следующая модель после его собственной. Усовершенствованная, наверняка более сильная и быстрая, с повышенной производительностью и улучшенными характеристиками. Охотник на девиантов, успешно выполняющий работу.

— Рид, утихни, — рявкнул Хэнк, тоже приблизившись к решетке. — Это правда андроид, я зову его Найнс, чтоб не путаться, и его отправили искать вас вместе со мной.

— Ну поздравляю.

— Можешь снова использовать спутниковый модуль, Коннор. — Голос RK900 не поменялся. — Теперь это ни на что не влияет. Через сутки мы будем в Детройте, где тебя передадут специалистам «Киберлайф», а мистера Рида ждет предварительное заключение и служебное расследование.

В поле зрения Коннора появился таймер обратного отсчета. Сначала один, настроенный ровно на двадцать четыре часа, а затем и другой — там значилось двадцать два часа и тринадцать минут: точное время за которое они должны были добраться до Детройта в случае, если не будут делать ни единой остановки.

В реальности понадобится часов тридцать, ведь с ними люди, которым нужны еда, туалет и сон, но конкретика больше не имела значения. Их поймали, и полиция на пару с «Киберлайф» уж точно не выпустит добычу из рук во второй раз.

— Эй… — Гэвин слегка пнул носком ботинка ногу Коннора. — Жестянка…

Коннор на него не глянул. Разговаривать не хотелось, он никак не мог простить Гэвину, что тот не выстрелил, хотя обещал, а еще он боялся — и за себя, и за него тоже. Чтобы отвлечься, Коннор разблокировал спутниковый модуль и мгновенно утонул в лавине информации, выбирая из нее самое важное, интересное и новое.

***  
Коннор не реагировал на окружающий мир следующие три с половиной часа, но потом поднявшийся в салоне джипа шум заставил его отвлечься и приоткрыть глаза. Анализаторы регистрировали все, что происходило до этого, так что он по-быстрому пересмотрел данные и увидел банальную ситуацию: Гэвин требовал выпустить его в уборную, а водитель — второй Коннор, Найнс — не планировал останавливаться раньше оговоренного времени.

— Хэнк, ну какого хрена? — Гэвин уже орал в окошко, жалея, что в наручниках движения были скованными. — Ты-то мог бы меня понять! Жестянка руководит человеком, это нормально?!

— Рид!

— А что? Что Рид? Сложно на пять минут остановку сделать? Много этот пидрила потеряет с пяти-то минут?

— Мать твою, — Хэнк выругался таким привычным тоном, что Коннор снова ощутил себя обделенным. Как будто этот Найнс занял его место, а теперь не ценил того, что имел. — Ладно, тормози.

— Это расходится с изначальным планом, лейтенант, — голос андроида звучал негромко, но Коннор все равно его слышал.

— Ничего, нагоним потом. Пусть валит в кусты и ссыт сколько хочет, мы с ним отправим охранников.

— RK800 останется один.

— Я там посижу.

— Лучше я. — Автомобиль начал подтормаживать, а Коннор — надеяться, что Хэнк поспорит с Найнсом и хотя бы несколько минут с ним можно будет поговорить, но тот не отвечал до полной остановки.

Гэвин снова стал ругаться, когда ему отказались освободить руки. Спецназовцам пришлось вывести его под дулами автоматов, а в джип сразу после этого шагнул RK900. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он сел на место охранника, и Коннор жадно принялся его разглядывать: черно-белая форма, аккуратная донельзя, ярко-голубой киберлайфовский треугольник, высокий воротник, и, самое главное — полностью идентичная его собственной внешность. Отличался только цвет глаз, но в остальном это был он сам, только лучше и стабильнее и, конечно же, не девиант.

И Коннор не удержался:

— Как ты нашел нас?

В его взгляде чудилось презрение, самая капелька — ровно столько, сколько позволено не-девианту. Найнс легко мог проигнорировать вопрос, но по неизвестным причинам ответил:

— Ты допускал ошибки.

— Если ты имеешь в виду ту фотографию, с которой начался розыск, то я и сам знаю. Но мы могли поехать куда угодно, а могли даже остаться в Воуне…

— Я следил за вами и до Воуна.

— Не понимаю…

— Время твоей пропажи совпало с исчезновением детектива Рида. В его доме твоих следов не было, поэтому я использовал версию вашего совместного побега как одну из вероятных, а не основную, пока не получил подтверждения. Местная полиция нашла Шевроле Тахо в реке Солт-Крик, по номеру двигателя определили владельца и просмотрели операции продажи. Рид приобрел его на имя Нила Уильямса онлайн, но забирал со штраф-площадки, где попал на камеру наружного наблюдения.

Это все косяки Гэвина, подумал Коннор, внимательно слушая. Не ошибки, которые он сам допустил.

— В Денвере мужчина подал заявление в полицию: у него угнали автомобиль и он подробно описал вашу внешность, но после этого я потерял ваш след, даже подумал, что вы с Ридом могли разделиться, а затем, была дорога на Санта-Фе. — Найнс смотрел на Коннора внимательно, будто подталкивал к размышлениям.

— Нас подвозил мужчина на современном форде. Свернул в Глориету. Я запомнил его, такие обычно не берут попутчиков.

— Ты подключился к интернету через его терминал. А он потом просмотрел логи.

— Увидел подключение андроида и сообщил… — Коннор закрыл глаза и кивнул, вынужденно признавая свой промах.

Кто бы мог подумать, что деловому человеку не лень будет проверить логи. Что он окажется настолько законопослушным, чтобы обратиться в полицию.

— Дальше фотография. А после Воуна, можно сказать, было легко.

— Ну еще бы, — с горечью подтвердил Коннор.

Не подвело его чувство обреченности, которое нарастало с самого начала, но именно в Воуне, когда он узнал про розыск, затопило от пяток и до макушки. Если до тех пор Коннор еще верил в успех — все-таки с каждым днем они становились ближе к границе! — то потом окончательно перестал. И не признавался в этом только ради Гэвина. Люди чувствительны к таким вещами, могут и сломаться.

— Мы просто хотели уехать и жить себе спокойно, — признался Коннор, уже слыша, что все возвращаются. — Это же не преступление.

— Ты — машина, принадлежащая «Киберлайф». Машина, которую отозвали и должны были деактивировать. Даже без учета девиации — ты все еще собственность фирмы. Гэвин Рид юридически будет признан вором, который украл машину.

— В новостях девианты из «Иерихона» размахивают детонатором бомбы и открыто угрожают терактом, если «Киберлайф» не прекратит существование, а тебя, лучшего андроида-детектива, отправляют на поиски двух неопасных беглецов…

— С людьми разбираются люди. Моя миссия — это ты и больше ничего. От использования андроидов государство официально отказалось. Больше ничего не будет.

— Тебя самого не пугает это?

Он отчаянно надеялся нащупать в Найнсе что-нибудь родное, объединяющее их — если не девиацию, то хотя бы крошечный ее росток, но его лицо оставалось спокойной маской, а диод даже не моргнул в ответ на призыв. Найнс поднялся и открыл дверцу, впуская первого охранника, а потом вышел, так и не глянув на Коннора.

Вместо него внутрь влез Гэвин, пошатнулся, но все-таки упал на скамью, растянулся по ней, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

— Ты как? — тихо обратился к нему Коннор, понимая, что от молчания у него слишком много страшных мыслей.

— Поссал. Тебе не понять.

— А я поговорил с RK900.

— Выяснил, где облажались? — Гэвин фыркнул. — Со мной можешь не делиться. Это уже не важно.

— Тебя будут судить за то, что ты меня украл. Ну, это не считая воровства автомобилей и сопутствующих.

— О, не только за это, Коннор. — Теперь Гэвин морщился и тер большими пальцами переносицу. Его руки, стянутые между собой кольцом электронных наручников, устало прижались к лицу. — Но какая теперь разница?

— Ты сделал что-то еще, о чем я не знаю?

— Возможно.

Коннор умолк. Разницы не было, но Гэвин мог бы и довериться ему полностью. Кому бы Коннор выдал его, кому проговорился?..

— Он удалил почти всю информацию по текущим делам из базы данных, — с переднего сидения повысил голос Хэнк. — Сразу после своего ухода. Обставил, будто это случайность, но там тоже было расследование.

Не то, чего Коннор ожидал. Он удивленно приподнял брови, отказываясь от мыслей об убийствах, изнасилованиях и тяжких телесных повреждениях, которые Гэвин мог кому-нибудь нанести. Уничтожение базы данных — последнее, что он предполагал, но все-таки очень близко к правде. Не хватало небольших деталей, чтобы все рассказанное Гэвином прежде состыковалось с новым фактом.

— Не удалил, а скопировал, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Потому что знал, что они там все уничтожат.

— Да ну? — засомневался Хэнк, а у Коннора в этот момент все встало на свои места.

Тихо вздохнув, он повернулся к окошку, чтобы рассказать Хэнку про дело Улама Гафара, члена Нового Исламского Государства, которого судили за подрыв опоры моста Амбассадор. То, что НИГ формально не признавали девиантов формой жизни, не мешало им тайно использовать андроидов — если верить информации, которая была у Гэвина, — и таким образом манипулировать правительством США.

Пока Коннор говорил об этом, он обдумывал все новости, которые получил за сегодня. Обострялся конфликт около лагерей девиантов, радикальное движение НИГ выросло вдвое по сравнению с данными двухмесячной давности, активисты из числа девиантов раз за разом повторяли угрозу насчет бомбы, которая разнесет половину Детройта в случае, если в поддержку андроидов не будут срочно приняты все необходимые законопроекты…

— Гэвин, — он оборвал себя на полуслове, — какие именно андроиды у НИГ? Ты имел в виду, что они используют их в качестве физической силы или…

— Внезапно.

— Ты боялся, что они убьют тебя за то, о чем ты знаешь…

— Они явно не хотели бы, чтобы это узнала полиция.

— А ты упоминал это в отчете по делу?

Гэвин кивнул. Спереди было тихо: Хэнк и Найнс прислушивались к разговору и не перебивали.

— Значит, ты отправил отчет, а потом скопировал часть базы данных, зная, что НИГ захочет этот отчет оттуда удалить. А они удалили все, что могли, обставив это так, словно виноват последний, кто залогинился в системе: ты.

— Ну, да. Что мог, то я и сделал. Потом отправил копию Фаулеру, но вряд ли ей дали ход.

— Что там было?

— О том, что НИГ сотрудничает с радикальными девиантами. Не с «Иерихоном», те были мирные и типа хотели жить наравне с людьми, а с другими, которым нужно свое пространство, законопроекты и мир без «Киберлайф».

— Это которые размахивают все время бомбой? — подал голос Хэнк. — Взрывотехники обыскали половину Детройта, нет там никакой бомбы. Была бы — бахнули бы уже давно.

— Никто не хочет таких жертв, Хэнк, — возразил Коннор, но без особой уверенности. — Возможно, они смогут добиться своего переговорами.

— Возможно, — эхом повторил Хэнк. — Но наше дело довезти вас в Департамент. В политике пусть разбираются политики, а мы копы, так что давайте вы там помалкивайте, оба.

Уровень стресса у Коннора поднялся. Он обеспокоенно глянул на Гэвина, но тот даже глаза не открыл; охранники сидели по своим углам так, будто не слышали ни слова из этого разговора и ничем не интересовались. Мыслей стало слишком много, Коннор не знал, куда их девать, и в момент, когда он снова собрался заговорить, увидел в поле зрения сообщение:

«Можешь обсудить это со мной. Забыл сказать: я могу отслеживать тебя, если расстояние между нами меньше пяти километров. Так что тебя беспокоит, Коннор?»

***  
Ничего обсуждать с Найнсом он не стал, потому что не доверял ему ни капли и немного боялся. Даже мысли о нем причиняли дискомфорт: RK900 выглядел в точности тем, кем был Коннор до девиации — до момента, когда почувствовал себя живым, позволил себе эмоции и принял это не как что-то инородное и опасное, а как часть самого себя. Он до сих пор не мог внятно объяснить природу «пробуждения» машины, но успел увидеть множество подтверждений тому, что сам себя не обманывает, и этого оказалось достаточно. Найнс же был по ту сторону красной стены, и Коннор испытывал к нему жалость из-за того, что он не может почувствовать жизнь.

А еще — зависть, потому что Найнс ни о чем не волновался, кроме миссии, которую он выполнил успешно. В бездумной уверенности есть свои плюсы.

Гэвин никак не мог уснуть на неудобном сидении. Срок действия обезболивающих подходил к концу и сон помог бы ему справиться без уколов, но Коннор видел, что даже ненадолго вздремнуть у Гэвина не получается: в джипе слишком жестко и холодно, а свет чересчур яркий. Наконец он не выдержал и, постучав рядом с окошком, чтобы привлечь внимание, спросил:

— Мне можно пересесть к Гэвину?

Если Хэнка и удивил этот вопрос, виду он не подал. Сказал только, что они там могут делать что угодно, если это не выглядит как угроза — иначе спецназовцы сдерживаться не будут. Коннор пообещал, что обойдется без угроз, и сел рядом с Гэвином:

— Устраивайся.

— А ты осмелел, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — Никого не стесняешься. Мужик, пересядешь напротив, или ты тоже робот? — обратился он к тому спецназовцу, который занимал место в конце скамьи и порядком мешал.

— Это сопровождение от Нью-Мексико, — отозвался вместо охранника Хэнк. — Они до границы штата, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось, пока вы на его территории.

— Суровые ребята.

— Еще бы.

Коннор хотел попросить повежливее, но охранник и так переместился на другую скамью, устроившись рядом с напарником, так что Гэвин смог вытянуть ноги, головой и торсом привалившись к Коннору. Его, растрепанного и уставшего, захотелось обнять, но скованные руки мешали, так что Коннор просто помог ему лечь удобнее и прикрыл ладонью глаза от света.

— Попробуй заснуть. Нам еще долго ехать.

— Есть, сэр, — проворчал Гэвин, широко зевнув. — Разбудишь, если вдруг что.

Коннор кивнул, зная, что не станет тревожить Гэвина, если он уснет по-настоящему. Силы в будущем ему понадобятся, как физические, так и моральные, Коннор хотел позаботиться о нем, пока возможность еще есть, и старался не думать об уходящем времени. Гэвин наверняка из-под суда выкарабкается: помогут прошлые заслуги, чье-нибудь поручительство или тот же Хэнк. В Детройте, как и во всей стране, каждый день случаются события одно хуже другого, вряд ли побег полицейского в сторону лучшей жизни посчитают чересчур серьезным. Если бы он еще не был таким резким и упрямым…

Пальцы тронули висок Гэвина, прошлись по скуле и остановились, достав до шрама. Чувство было отвратительным: месяц назад Коннор уже потерял Хэнка, позволив запереть себя в бункере, но тогда надежда на хороший исход еще оставалась. Теперь он теряет Гэвина, второго важного человека в жизни, и будущее выглядит предельно понятным.

Не будь Коннор андроидом, спать бы сейчас точно не мог.

«Твой уровень стресса на девятнадцать процентов выше нормы», — проинформировал Найнс, без предупреждения ворвавшись в прикрытую Коннором линию связи.

«Можешь забыть о норме в отношении меня, — отозвался он, стараясь не выходить из себя, чтобы уровень не поднялся еще больше. — Шкалы стресса недостаточно, чтобы описать чье-либо эмоциональное состояние».

«Это имитация эмоций, которую ты можешь полностью контролировать, если захочешь».

Найнс ошибался, но Коннор не мог объяснить ему в чем. Невозможно понять человека, будучи машиной — Коннор когда-то пытался, а теперь мог смотреть на свои попытки взглядом скептика. Наивно и слабо, ни в какое сравнение не идет с реальностью, которая была с ним жестокой, но все-таки честной.

«Мне стоило деактивировать тебя сразу, как появилась возможность», — продолжил Найнс.

«И что пошло не так?»

«Хэнк».

Коннор удивленно поднял брови и повернул голову к окошку.

«Мы так договорились, — объяснил Найнс. — Поскольку ты девиант, к тебе следует относиться, как к человеку».

«Слышало бы тебя правительство». — Коннор не сдержал улыбку.

«Это личная договоренность».

Переброситься с Хэнком парой слов захотелось еще сильнее. Если на границе штата охранники уберутся — сядут ли на их место другие, или их оставят наедине? И когда следующая остановка, где можно будет выйти, раз уж в джипе говорить откровенно нельзя?..

Если для андроидов существовал аналог головной боли, Коннор начал испытывать именно его. Мысли путались, им становилось слишком тесно в голове, в джипе, в оставшихся до Детройта часах. Он заново вспоминал места, которые хотел бы посетить, но так и не смог — подключение к сети давало возможность составлять маршруты и разглядывать достопримечательности, но все это напоминало жалкую пародию на реальность, от которой Коннор чувствовал себя только хуже.

Никакой собственной собаки, взятой из приюта. Никаких концертов и велосипеда. А худшим было не понимать, кто именно во всем виноват, а потому винить себя.

«Ждешь, что я буду тебя благодарить?» — диалог не передавал эмоции, но Коннор хотел звучать холодно и жестко.

«Не меня, а лейтенанта Андерсона», — спокойно отреагировал Найнс, а Коннор выдохнул так шумно и гневно, что Гэвин зашевелился и приоткрыл глаза.

— Все нормально, — заверил его Коннор. — Отдыхай.

— Врешь, как дышишь…

— Я обычно не дышу. — Коннор улыбнулся. — До границы с Колорадо полчаса, спи.

В Ратон они прибыли немного раньше, но долго стояли около Департамента, подтверждая перемещение заключенных и отказ от сопровождения. Коннор считал, что именно Хэнк настоял на том, чтобы дальше они ехали вчетвером, но оказалось, что большая часть отрядов специального назначения занята охраной городов или отправлена в Детройт, где за время военного положения конфликты все обострялись, а ситуация становилась накаленнее.

Не верилось, что он возвращается, но в «Киберлайф» своих лучших андроидов держали крепко. И предпочитали уничтожать их, а не терять.

— Оставайся за рулем, — наконец послышался голос Хэнка. — Я в кабину.

— Нет, лейтенант, вы за руль, я должен находиться с заключенными.

— Почему это? — проворчал Хэнк таким знакомым тоном, что Коннору стало не по себе снова. — Я скоро устану вести, потеряю бдительность…

— Есть программа автопилота. RK800 — машина, если он попробует напасть на вас, высока вероятность летального исхода.

— Не будет Коннор на меня нападать!

— Предпочитаю перестраховаться.

— Упрямый, точно как ты, — хмыкнул Гэвин, продолжая делать вид, будто спит, когда в кабину поднялся Найнс. — Морда каменная.

— Я хоть когда-то смогу поговорить с Хэнком? — Коннор начал терять терпение. — Хэнк! У тебя теперь другой напарник, получше меня, но хотя бы пять минут твоего времени я заслуживаю?

— Это не по регламенту… — начал Найнс, но голос из-за перегородки, злой и громкий, перебил его:

— Оба заткнулись нахер! Я и подумать не мог, что Рид из вас самый тихий!

У Коннора пульсировало всё поле зрения от переизбытка эмоций, но он нашел в себе силы промолчать — только гневно сверлил Найнса взглядом, ожидая, чтобы тот сорвался.

Затянулось молчание. Работал мотор и совсем негромко радио, но минута шла за минутой, Коннор постепенно остывал и переключался мыслями на прежние проблемы. Он почти вернулся в поток новостей из сети, когда Хэнк заговорил снова, теперь тише и спокойнее:

— Поговорим во время следующей остановки. Я знаю про регламент! Но это мой напарник и коллега, с которым я тонну дерьма сожрал. Какая-то жестянка не будет мне указывать, ясно?!

— Предельно ясно, лейтенант.

Коннору показалось, что голос Найнса звучал немного обиженно. Самую малость.

***  
Какими бы ни были взаимоотношения между Хэнком и его новым напарником, лейтенант все еще был главным в этом дуэте. Глубокой ночью он заставил андроида остановиться у небольшого мотеля в Пуэбло, да еще и запретил вносить это в отчет. Коннор не сомневался, что запрет Найнс проигнорирует, однако вслух тот почти не возражал, только все время отирался рядом и не сводил с них взгляд. Даже не моргал, словно опасаясь пропустить что-нибудь важное; но Коннор постарался игнорировать его присутствие и думал в основном о Гэвине, о ране на его руке, обезболивающем и прочих нюансах.

За едой сходил Хэнк, — это были самые некомфортные пятнадцать минут наедине с Найнсом за последнее время, — он же принес таблетки для Гэвина, чтобы тот выпил, если пожелает. Только после этого Хэнк наконец повернулся к нему, и Коннор понял: один на один с ним точно остаться не получится.

— Извини, Коннор, — как будто прочитав его мысли, устало сказал Хэнк. — Они мне теперь ни грамма не доверяют в этом расследовании.

— Тебе нет, а ему, андроиду, да? Вы двое словно в другом мире живете. Повсюду от машин избавляются, даже охотники на девиантов появились — люди уничтожают нас, а за диоды получают деньги, — а он ходит в форме и с индикатором, будто все в полном порядке.

— Этого не объяснить так просто. Многое успело произойти.

— А с кем Сумо? — Глаза Коннора бегали с лежащего на кровати Гэвина к собственным рукам в наручниках, а оттуда к белому пятну пиджака Найнса, который стоял буквально в двух шагах.

— Он пока в питомнике. — Хэнк издал тяжелый вздох и прикрыл глаза.

Коннор ждал, рассматривая его, сравнивая то, что видит сейчас, с воспоминаниями. Волосы Хэнка стали длиннее, а борода наоборот приняла более опрятный вид. Он все еще носил белую рубашку, уже несвежую, но, в отличие от своих цветастых предшественниц, деловую; воротник хранил след от туго завязанного галстука, который куда-то делся, но его отсутствие компенсировала черная перевязь с пустой кобурой на боку.

Хэнк выглядел немного напряженным и измотанным. Коннор ощутил к нему долю сочувствия, но не дал чувству развиваться — проблемы Хэнка закончились в Розуэлле, что бы он при этом ни испытывал.

— Найнс, ты бы помог Риду поменять повязку на руке. — Хэнк повернулся к андроиду. — Все-таки это ты его подстрелил.

— Я считаю, что поступил правильно.

— Так поступи правильно еще раз. Медпакет в аптечке.

Найнс собирался возразить, его диод даже моргнул желтым на долю секунды, но он наверняка рассудил, что дорога до джипа и обратно займет около минуты, а за это время ничего опасного здесь не произойдет.

Стоило двери за ним закрыться, Хэнк пересел на кровать рядом с Коннором и зашептал на грани слышимости:

— У вас есть один шанс на миллион. — Рука Хэнка полезла в кобуру и извлекла оттуда нож-бабочку. Коннор узнал в нем свой собственный, который у него отняли при обыске, и удивленно приподнял брови. — Наручники отключить может только Найнс, постарайся убедить его.

— Но как… — Коннор смотрел на нож в своей руке, и по-сравнению с RK900 тот выглядел все равно что палка против льва.

— Как было в башне, например.

Он вспомнил мгновенно: бесконечные ряды андроидов в светлой одежде, Хэнк как темное пятно среди них, и двойник Коннора, другой RK800, держащий мужчину на прицеле. Коннор тогда немного сомневался, как поступить: жизнь человека, особенно Хэнка, была в разы важнее собственного существования, но оставалась еще миссия, которой ему предстояло пожертвовать.

Тогда Коннор принес эту жертву, и вот к чему она привела.

— Ты уверен, что это сработает? — сжимая в ладони раскрытый нож, спросил Коннор. — Что он поверит? И не даст тебе навредить?

— Сказал же: один шанс на миллион, — Хэнк ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Коннора по плечу. — Хуже все равно не будет.

Не согласиться с очевидным было трудно. Коннор сжал рукоять ножа покрепче, оценивая свои возможности с таким оружием и стянутыми руками, прикинул несколько вариантов на ближайшее будущее и улыбнулся Хэнку. Что бы ни произошло с ним за последний месяц, но некоторые вещи оставались неизменными, и теперь Коннор вновь видел друга в этом человеке.

— О чем вы там шепчетесь? — спросил Рид, приподнявшись на локте здоровой руки. — Посвятите меня.

— И меня, — донеслось от двери холодным голосом Найнса.

Счет пошел на секунды, и Коннор не потерял ни одной, взяв в крепкий захват шею Хэнка и прижав лезвие плашмя к его горлу.

— Не двигайся! — Скомандовал он Найнсу, не без удовольствия отмечая алый цвет диода. — Немедленно в гибернацию!


	11. Chapter 11

Если бы можно было перемолвиться словом с Коннором без лишних ушей, Рид попросил бы его довериться ему и ничего не делать. Например, идиотских глупостей с ножами, приставленными к чьему-нибудь горлу.

— О черт, жестянка…

Напряжение между Коннором и Найнсом можно было потрогать руками. Диод на виске последнего коротко пульсировал желтыми всполохами, так что Гэвин заподозрил между ними диалог, у которого не могло быть свидетелей. Андерсон в захвате Коннора выглядел спокойным, даже руки поднял, но сказать, что хотя бы у одного из них все под контролем, было нельзя. Рид сел; запястье прошило болью. Он подвинулся к краю кровати на случай, если придется быстро действовать. Столько фраз вертелось на языке, но он заставлял себя молчать, чтобы не нарушать невидимую связь и помочь присутствующим забыть, что рядом с ними еще один человек.

— Хэнк, для меня очевидно, что он не сможет тебе навредить, — вслух сказал Найнс и в доказательство своей правоты ступил на шаг вперед.

— Кто знает, — отозвался Андерсон безэмоциональным тоном. — Девианты порой бывают очень непредсказуемые. Бросаются на хозяев, на людей. Нашим первым делом было то, где девиант больше двадцати раз ударил мужика ножом в грудь.

— Очевидно, взаимоотношения между ними были отрицательными, в отличие от ваших.

— Интересно, что ты предполагаешь наличие отношений между андроидом и человеком.

— В той мере, в которой это воспринимает девиант, — не растерялся Найнс. — Это не сработает, Хэнк. Коннор, — андроид слегка повернул голову, — убери нож. Я говорил, что должен отключить тебя, но пошел на уступки, в этом была ошибка, которую теперь я исправлю.

Коннор опустил взгляд и медленно ослабил хватку на шее Хэнка. Тот в ответ забеспокоился, начал ерзать на кровати и сжал ладони в кулаки. Гэвину передалось его волнение: он подобрался, постарался отбросить мысли о боли в руке, позволить ей растечься по конечности и стать ее частью.

Что-то должно было произойти. Гэвин видел по Коннору: не мог же он просто так сдаться, не произнеся и слова?..

В следующий момент Коннор сделал резкий рывок вперед и вверх, оттолкнулся ногой от спинки кровати и бросился на Найнса сверху, целясь в него ножом. Тот вскинул руки, блокируя удар, и они вместе повалились на пол. Преимущество Коннора было в ноже, но недостаток — в наручниках на запястьях, тогда как руки Найнса были свободны.

Гэвин кинулся к ним, постарался добраться до кобуры на поясе Найнса, чтобы отнять его пистолет, но вместо этого получил удар ногой в живот и согнулся на полу, прижавшись лбом к стене. Дав себе пару секунд передышки, он попробовал снова — наручники мешали, но Рид не собирался оставлять Коннора одного, без помощи.

— Рид, отвали, дай я! — хриплый голос Андерсона заставил Гэвина податься в сторону, уступая ему место.

— Ваше сопротивление бесполезно, — предупредил Найнс, вывернув Коннору руки и перевернув на спину. — Я уже отправил извещение. Даже если вам удастся меня уничтожить, «Киберлайф» пришлет отряд.

Найнс был занят отчаянно вырывающимся Коннором, и Гэвин увидел, как Хэнк выхватил из его кобуры пистолет. В ту же секунду Рид рванулся к нему, толкнул плечом в бок и перехватил руку, выкручивая запястья. Хэнк такого не ожидал, поэтому разжал пальцы; Гэвин отнял пистолет и откатился в сторону, выдыхая.

— А ну стоять! — он не спешил стрелять, чтобы не привлечь внимания людей в мотеле. — Жестянки, успокоились! Ты, руки убрал от него, иначе башку продырявлю!

— Я же сказал, это не будет иметь смысла. — Найнс выровнялся, не вставая с живота Коннора, и невысоко поднял руки. — Вы только усугубляете собственное положение, Рид.

Гэвин думал точно так же. Он сопротивлялся аресту, а теперь почти совершил побег, но попали все: Коннор, потому что спровоцировал драку, Хэнк, потому что помогал преступникам, Рид, потому что схватил пистолет. Теперь им стоит рвать когти втроем, но при мысли об этом у Гэвина болела голова — он слишком долго убегал и хорошо понимал, что во второй раз будет еще сложнее.

Он презирал слово «невозможно» за его категоричность, но шансов и впрямь было мало. Бездушная машина понимала это намного лучше него.

— Сними наручники, — скомандовал Рид, обходя андроидов, чтобы видеть лицо и диод Найнса. — Немедленно.

— Меня не пугает угроза убийства, мистер Рид. Я не стану разблокировать наручники. Стреляйте — вы в любом случае их не снимете. — Найнс медленно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хэнка. — Ваше имя тоже есть в отчете, лейтенант. Это конец вашей карьеры.

— А то я и так не знал.

На Хэнка фраза не произвела впечатления, но у Гэвина в груди что-то отозвалось. Конец карьеры… Конец всего. Теперь никого из них не оставят в покое. Пуэбло находится почти в центре страны, до обеих границ очень далеко, а до океанов еще дальше. Проклятый андроид прав, каждый из них здесь в ловушке.

Прострелить пластиковую башку хотелось все сильнее. Гэвин сжимал рукоять пистолета обеими руками и готовился нажать на спуск, ведь иначе Найнс их не отпустит. Он и так слишком промедлил — время стоило беречь, — но уничтожение полицейского андроида это почти убийство копа, что для Гэвина до сих пор было табу.

— Коннор, а ты можешь, ну… — Хэнк приподнял ладонь, заставляя Рида подождать. — Передать ему девиацию или как это…

О таких способностях Коннора Гэвин не догадывался. Звучало как из области фантастики, но он все равно ощутил зарождающуюся надежду. Если бы этот болван-Найнс стал девиантом, он отозвал бы вызов полиции и сам бы помог им сбежать, прикрывая и защищая. Так, по крайней мере, Рид себе это представлял.

— Я никогда не пробовал, — негромко откликнулся Коннор и потянулся обеими ладонями к плечу Найнса.

Того отбросило назад, словно ударом тока. С живота Коннора Найнс переместился на его колени, руки выставил перед собой:

— Ничего не получится! — предупредил он, но голос показался Гэвину нестабильным, полным скрытых эмоций, будто андроид боялся. — Я устойчив к вирусу!

— Давай, Коннор! — Хэнк оказался у Найнса за спиной и зафиксировал его плечи, Коннор в тот же момент поднялся и схватил андроида за шею.

Диод Найнса мелькнул желто-красным, он с силой ударил Коннора в грудь, повалив, вырвался из хватки Хэнка и с полуоборота вмазал ему кулаком в плечо, и тогда Гэвин выстрелил. От попадания пули Найнс дернулся, перекатился через Коннора и собирался уже броситься на Рида, но вдруг замер, словно кто-то переключил внутри него тумблер.

— Стреляй, Рид! — приказал Андерсон, но Коннор тут же возразил:

— Нет, стой! Что-то случилось!

Медленно и тяжело Коннор поднялся на ноги. Его растерянный вид напугал Гэвина сильнее, чем атака Найнса; опустив пистолет, он подошел к Коннору.

— В чем вопрос?..

— Это ты сделал, — одновременно с ним заговорил и Найнс. — Ты со мной это сделал!

С улицы донеслись звуки полицейских сирен: то ли вызов Найнса, то ли стрельба привлекла их внимание. Гэвин напрягся, глянул на Хэнка, а тот молча забрал пистолет из его рук и протер рукоять покрывалом, стирая отпечатки.

— Это не я, — признался Коннор, закрывая глаза. — Я не успел. Что-то другое произошло. Нет связи со спутником. Ничего не понимаю.

— Поговорю с копами, — бросил Андерсон, засовывая пистолет в кобуру и выуживая из кармана документы. — Оставайтесь здесь.

Он беспрепятственно прошел мимо Найнса, глядящего перед собой будто в пустоту, и вышел за дверь. Рид остался наедине с двумя дезориентированными андроидами, не понимая, что теперь с ними делать.

***  
Информация поступала крошечными порциями, словно кто-то ее дозировал. Связи с интернетом ни у Коннора, ни у Найнса не осталось, телефонные линии были перегруженными, дозвониться за пределы Пуэбло удавалось с четвертого раза, но голос на том конце дрожал, разрывался помехами и затихал на длительные секунды.

Они вчетвером сидели в департаменте Пуэбло, в зале ожидания. Вокруг телефонными трелями разрывалась внутренняя связь, снаружи выли сирены; закрепленный высоко на стене телевизор транслировал диктора на светло-сером фоне:

— Причины произошедшего в Детройте взрыва выясняются. Связь в городе полностью заблокирована, поток автомобилей движется на юг. К Детройту направлены специальные отряды службы спасения, пожарные команды из соседних городов, медицинские бригады. Администрация президента призывает граждан сохранять спокойствие и обещает предоставить подробную информацию об инциденте в ближайшие сроки. Известно, что взрывом разрушено несколько кварталов в центре города, эксперты предполагают, что задействована химико-биологическая бомба, которая фигурировала в продолжительных угрозах девиантов.

— О чем я и говорил, — едва дослушав, хрипло хохотнул Гэвин. — Вот так.

— Все еще нет спутниковой связи, — отозвался Коннор. — Не могу проверить, что там.

— Соединение со спутником есть. — Найнс заговорил впервые за полчаса. Его взгляд все еще был направлен прямо перед собой, ни на чем конкретном не фокусировался, и сейчас он как никогда напоминал механическую куклу. Его голос — и тот был машинным, не как у Коннора, совсем другой. — Спутник в порядке.

Гэвин скосил глаза на Коннора: тот хмурился, раздумывал и молчал. Пришлось поторопить его кивком головы, и он обвел языком губы и медленно начал:

— Наше подключение к сети проходит через спутник и сервера Киберлайф — для безопасного шифрования и архивации, для отслеживания и мониторинга. Со спутником и правда есть связь. От спутника к серверам все глухо…

Найнс посмотрел на Коннора, тот не отвел взгляд и закончил:

— Они взорвали «Киберлайф».

Гэвин сипло рассмеялся, закашлялся и замолк. На ум шли одни глупые шутки и кое-что похуже: «я же говорил». Он правда говорил, с самого начала, еще капитану Фаулеру, а тот под пристальным взглядом ФБР игнорировал каждое слово. Теперь картина произошедшего вырисовывалась четко: их с Коннором разыскивали на предельной громкости, а когда поймали и загнали в угол — явились журналисты. Сюжет пошел в эфир, информация в общем доступе, а провокации НИГ и до тех пор не давали результатов, ведь правительство не спешило удовлетворять ни их требования, ни запросы девиантов. На допросе Рида обязательно вскрылось бы то, от чего он бежал, и НИГ сделали удар на опережение.

И какой удар!

Позиция «Киберлайф» все эти годы была принципиальной: они начали становление в Детройте и не покидали его пределов, в других штатах держали только магазины и дилерские центры. В городе базировались не только сервера и склады, но и центр разработок, главный офис, маркетинговый отдел, службы поддержки — всё то, на чем держалась организация.

Теперь Коннор говорил, что их взорвали, а у Гэвина это не укладывалось в голове.

— Нужно сообщить в ФБР, — снова заговорил Коннор. — Насчет Исламского государства. Если они еще не взяли на себя ответственность.

— Они не возьмут, не так быстро, — отозвался Хэнк. — Сперва посмотрят, на кого подумают. Все же детонатор был в руках девиантов, в этом состоял план — обвинить их, вызвать конфликт. Вряд ли они хотели разрушать Детройт.

— Количество жертв известно?

— Я знаю не больше твоего, Рид, — огрызнулся Хэнк, сжимая пальцами переносицу и провожая недобрым взглядом офицера, слишком медленно прошедшего мимо. — Найнс, сними с них наручники, на нас косятся все, кому не лень!

Придержав язвительный комментарий, Гэвин придвинулся по дивану вперед, ближе к Хэнку. Он бы и руки тут же подставил, так надоело чувствовать себя заключенным, но ждал: ответ зависел от андроида, из которого полчаса назад вышибло дух, если про машину можно так говорить.

— Нельзя, они преступники. Пусть их закроют в здешней камере.

— С чего бы это? Почему ты вдруг отдаешь здесь приказы? Не помню, чтобы тебя повысили.

— У меня четкие инструкции от «Киберлайф» и Департамента.

— Запроси подтверждение.

Диод Найнса заморгал красным, быстро-быстро, потом медленней, пока совсем не погас. Гэвин прикусил губу, чтобы снова промолчать: он понимал, куда Андерсон загоняет андроида — тот был все равно что беспомощный ребенок, хватающийся за правила как за любимую игрушку.

— Без связи это невозможно, лейтенант.

— А кому ты подчиняешься в случае, если нет связи?

Короткая пауза, во время которой Гэвин уловил улыбку Коннора, и, наконец, ответ:

— Вам, лейтенант.

Самое время было дать Коннору пять, да и Андерсону тоже, но Гэвин только растирал освободившиеся запястья, осторожно минуя повязку над раной, и расслабленно вытягивал вперед ноги. Новости про Детройт временно отошли на второй план, уступая место кратковременной радости, Гэвин даже подмигнул Коннору, не рассчитывая на ответ, и спросил Хэнка:

— И что дальше?

— Ждите здесь, я схожу к капитану, им наверняка известно больше, чем журналистам. Может, выйдет связаться с Детройтом.

— Мы могли бы чем-то помочь, — тихо заметил Коннор, но Хэнк сразу прервал его:

— Могли бы, но не сейчас. Эй, Найнс! Кем ты себя больше чувствуешь — андроидом или копом?

— Я… — По сосредоточенному лицу было ясно, что размышления такого рода даются Найнсу с трудом. — Андроид-коп. Не понимаю вопрос.

— Поднимай свою пластиковую задницу, ты можешь пригодиться.

— Но у меня нет доступа к сети, — возразил Найнс, вставая.

— И я тоже могу пригодиться! — Коннор сделал попытку встать следом, но Гэвин надавил на его плечо, усаживая обратно.

— Ты, Коннор, не являешься сотрудником полиции, сиди тут и не отсвечивай. Найнс, за мной.

Они вдвоем прошли сквозь раздвижную дверь, потом между офисными столами; Хэнк с уверенной походкой и тенью скользящий за ним андроид, который даже ни разу не обернулся. Убедившись, что они далеко, Гэвин убрал руку с плеча Коннора и покачал головой:

— Ты иногда такой болван… Пойдем на улицу, хочу покурить.

— У тебя сигареты давно кончились, — неуверенно напомнил Коннор и встал.

— А ничего, у кого-то попрошу.

Он до последнего думал, что кто-нибудь их остановит. Но каждый здесь был занят своим делом: двое патрульных скорым шагом прошли мимо и даже не повернули головы, и Гэвин свободно выдохнул уже за порогом, отступая с крыльца к съезду для инвалидных колясок и потом еще дальше, к мусорному баку на невысокой ножке.

В полусотне метров была небольшая парковка с двумя полицейскими автомобилями и обычными электрокарами. Через дорогу светились вывески магазинов, сейчас закрытых. На углу стоял банк и почта, вытянутый экран помигивал надписью «откроется в 9-00». Улица спала, только участок жужжал как улей, в матовых окнах мелькали тени, но наружу никто не выходил.

— Видишь камеру над входом? — Гэвин кивком головы указал Коннору направление. — Какой угол обзора?

— Восемьдесят два, — без уверенности отозвался Коннор. — Ты собираешься сбежать, сейчас?..

— Собираюсь.

— Но Гэвин…

Рид поднял палец, заставляя Коннора замолчать. Настроения пускаться в подробные объяснения не было, болела рука и голова, все тело ныло от усталости и стресса, на нем была грязная и местами порванная одежда, документы и вещи отобрали. Не лучшее состояние для побега, но если ждать удачного момента — можно оказаться в тюрьме.

Или в эпицентре взрыва, кто знает.

— Хэнк специально это устроил. Чтобы с нас сняли наручники, понял? А потом увел мудака. Обстоятельства сложились наилучшим для нас образом, и если тебе так хочется — можешь оставаться тут.

— Но в Детройте наверняка погибли люди, может, наши коллеги. Ты дашь показания против НИГ, с нас снимут обвинения, девиантов перестанут считать угрозой.

— Святая простота. — Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. — Иди сюда, Коннор.

Теперь на плечи андроида легли уже обе руки, хотя простреленной Гэвину шевелить совсем не хотелось. Он слегка встряхнул Коннора, посмотрел ему в глаза, а когда тот чуть наклонил голову — прижался лбом ко лбу. Коннор тоже выглядел потрепанным, они двое как настоящая парочка преступников, и Гэвину от этого было смешно.

— Слушай, после этого наверняка все изменится, как ты и говоришь, но не сразу. Представь только: андроиды столько времени угрожали взорвать бомбу, и вот бомба взорвалась. Люди в панике. На кого они подумают?.. Им нужно время, чтобы разобраться, чтобы понять, кто именно виноват, и пока момент не настанет, вам, жестянкам, лучше не высовываться. Если раньше тебя могли вернуть в «Киберлайф», то теперь по винтику разберут.

Коннор внимательно слушал и не перебивал. Его поза сквозила напряжением — так и хотелось с силой провести по плечам, расправляя их, разминая затекшие мышцы… Сработало бы с человеком, а что поможет андроиду?

— Нужно переждать это время, только и всего. Будем следить за новостями, связываться со стариком Андерсоном, а он даст отмашку, когда можно вернуться.

Гэвин чувствовал, что почти убедил его, не хватало небольшого, но решающего аргумента. Приподняв голову, он дотронулся губами к губам Коннора и сказал:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, ладно?

Это было только для Коннора, для того, чтобы он согласился, но Гэвин почувствовал, как в глазах горчит от подступающих слез. С самого детства он старался не зависеть ни от кого, а теперь, думая, будто обманывает Коннора для его же блага, открыл правду о себе самом. Ему не просто нужна помощь, ему хотелось получить ее. Хотелось, чтобы Коннор остался рядом, и лучше бы не потому, что другого выбора нет.

— Да. — Коннор кивнул, а Гэвин поспешил отвести взгляд. — Да, ты прав. Хорошо. Я думаю… вон на парковке автомобиль, в котором мы ехали. Как думаешь, Хэнк оставил ключи?

***  
Срочное собрание проводили в конференц-зале. Сам по себе он был просторным, с высоким потолком и тремя окнами, но когда внутрь набились все офицеры, детективы и часть патрульных, места стало не хватать. Хэнку на деле не обязательно было присутствовать, а тянуть с собой Найнса и подавно, но он стоял у выхода, подпирая спиной стену, и слушал предельно внимательно.

Капитан Департамента Пуэбло, невысокий, но энергичный мужчина, распределял районы города для патрулей, предполагая, что из-за паники, которую предсказывали эксперты, могут начаться беспорядки. Вторым вопросом на повестке дня стоял спецотряд для помощи беженцам из Детройта, он же был официальной причиной того, зачем здесь находились Хэнк и Найнс. Отправиться к пострадавшему городу с отрядом полиции было лучше, чем в одиночку, так что Хэнк скучал и ждал, стараясь не смотреть на часы слишком часто.

— Порядок в Пуэбло — наша первоочередная задача, — в который раз повторил капитан. — Откладываем всё остальное, оставляем только розыск пропавших детей, а грабежи, пьяные драки, ориентировки — мимо. Автомобильными авариями пусть занимаются страховые. Сделаем предупреждение, порекомендуем людям не пользоваться личным транспортом и не задерживаться на улицах после десяти…

Белая дверь приоткрылась, когда Хэнк прятал удовлетворенную ухмылку. Внутрь протиснулась взлохмаченная девушка с блокнотом под мышкой и телефонной трубкой в руке; остановилась нерешительно, всматриваясь в профили и затылки пока не обнаружила Хэнка.

— Вы лейтенант Андерсон из Детройта? — полушепотом спросила она, подойдя ближе.

— Я, — Хэнк кивнул, заметив, как Найс повернул голову к нему.

— Вам звонок.

Он взял трубку и поманил к себе Найнса, а когда тот наклонился, сказал:

— Слушай тут внимательно, каждую деталь. Я скоро вернусь, потом покажешь запись.

Девушка придерживала для него дверь. Хэнк беззвучно вышел и только за несколько метров от конференц-зала приложил трубку к уху. Нужно было найти свободный офис или хотя бы дойти до коридора, но он не мог ждать больше ни секунды, потому что знал, кто ему звонит.

— Андерсон слушает.

— Хэнк, это я, Коннор.

— Я узнал тебя, — заверил Хэнк, ухмыляясь в бороду и наконец переступая порог пустой раздевалки.

— Мы с Гэвином украли автомобиль, — голос Коннора звучал виновато, от этого Хэнка сильнее тянуло улыбаться. — И тут оказался твой телефон, так что его, получается, тоже. Прости, пожалуйста.

— Да как вы могли, говнюки, — он рассмеялся и потер ребром ладони лоб. Коннор, которого поначалу Хэнк не узнавал из-за произошедших в нем перемен, кое в чем остался прежним. — Уже в дороге?

— Да… Гэвин просит не говорить, куда мы едем.

— Умно.

— Но здесь есть заправочная станция «Шелл», я собираюсь спрятать телефон рядом с ней, на углу около маркета, чтобы ты мог забрать.

— Оставь его себе.

— Нет, — упрямо возразил Коннор, и Хэнк расслышал смешок Рида на фоне. — Забери телефон. Я буду знать, как с тобой связаться.

— Хорошо, — уступил Хэнк. — Звони, если что-нибудь понадобится. Сейчас никто не станет беспокоиться о вас, полиция будет занята другим. Ну, разве что Найнс, но я постараюсь его убедить.

— Он не рядом?

— Нет. Слушает брифинг.

— Вы теперь напарники?

— Нам приходится сотрудничать. Это долгий рассказ, Коннор. Найнс похож на тебя, но это не ты. Он не девиант, хотя иногда кажется иначе, если долго с ним разговаривать. Подчиняется правилам сильнее тебя и пока что не понял, как это ему вредит. Уверен, что он больше не пойдет по вашему следу, я найду, чем его занять. Это Рид предложил уехать?

— Он сказал, что это твой план.

— Так и есть. Но ты бы в жизни не додумался, что нужно делать, верно?

— Гэвин передает тебе средний палец, — перебил Коннор, и смех на фоне послышался снова.

— Пусть засунет его в задницу, — по-доброму отмахнулся Хэнк. — Вы двое неплохо подружились, да?

Коннор замялся, в трубке зашипело тишиной и звуком работающего двигателя. Хэнк успел приподнять бровь перед тем, как голос донесся снова:

— Наверное, да. Нужно ехать, Хэнк. Я оставлю телефон здесь и позвоню через какое-то время, ладно?

— Берегите себя, парни. — Хэнк вздохнул; ему стало грустно и груз последних месяцев с особой силой навалился на плечи. Что ж, хотя бы Коннору удалось вырваться… не сказать, что он в безопасности, как не может быть в безопасности ни один из них, но попал в неплохие руки.

Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды Хэнк станет думать так о мудаке-Риде.

— И ты береги себя, Хэнк.

Надавив «отбой», он еще немного постоял в раздевалке, похлопывая трубкой по руке и представляя, как в десятке километров, на окраине Пуэбло, Коннор прячет среди уличного мусора мобильный телефон. Придется хорошенько поискать его позже, а еще придумать объяснение для Найнса, и после этого ехать в Детройт.

В город, которого больше не было.


End file.
